Picture Me whole
by Lizzard96
Summary: Bella moves to forks with her dad Charlie and Brother Emmet to escape her horrible past. when she meets Edward a boy who seems to have issues to, can they help each other out and end up falling in love? or will they crash and burn? Second story of mine :
1. Unwanted Nightmares

**A/N: I love thee, I love thee with a love that shall not die,' till the sun grows cold. And the stars grow old. –Shakespeare.**

Chapter 1

Bella's point of view.

_I have to get out of here. I hear footsteps coming towards me. I hide in the nearby closet trying to muffle my sobs. They come near the door but then they leave. I stay put in the small closet I'm in, careful not to make a sound. All sounds of movement have stopped but I know better than to leave. I stayed in that closet for who knows how long. I hear footsteps again coming closer and closer. Finally he jingles the door and it finally opens revealing me to him._

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs and tears pouring down my cheeks. Emmet busted through the door and turned on the light. When he saw me he rushed to my side and wrapped his arms around me but when I stiffened he pulled away knowing I didn't like people touching me since the incident. I laid back down and Emmet left, slowly I drifted to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Ugh, stupid alarm clock. I tapped my hand on the alarm clock and it immediately shut off. I decided to take a shower. I started thinking about the incident, If that stupid day never would have happened my mom would still be alive. I now have to live with Charlie my dad and Emmet my big overprotective brother. I don't mind living with them but I miss my mom. At the thought of my mom I started to cry. I got out of the shower dried off and then got dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. Once I had my regular clothes on I walked out of the bathroom and pulled my hoodie on. I grabbed my backpack off my bed and trudged down the stairs to get make breakfast. I made chocolate chip pancakes which were Emmet's favorite. I had been living with Charlie and Emmet for about a week now and about two days ago I learned that Charlie or Emmet couldn't cook at all. Emmet gladly let me cook for him but Charlie didn't budge until he tried my cooking.

"Bella is that Chocolate Chip pancakes I smell?" Emmet asked.

"Mm hm." I mumbled while setting him down a big plate of pancakes.

"Did.. dad.. already.. leave for work?" He asked through his food.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well are you going to take your truck or do you want to ride with me when Rosalie picks me up since it's your first day of school here?"

I forgot Charlie had gotten me a truck as my homecoming gift.

"I think I will take my truck instead." I told him honestly.

.

"Okay but you're sitting with me today, your going to love my friends." He enthused.

I didn't say anything I was dreading my first day at forks high school. We finished the rest of our breakfast in silence. When Rosalie pulled up she honked and Emmet ran out the door while saying goodbye. I left to my truck when Emmet was out of sight. I took time to admire the inside of it but I remembered about school and with a sigh I started the truck. It was really loud but I liked it, it had personality. I drove to school thinking of the many things that could happen. When I got to the school I parked and got out heading to the office. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about today. I kept walking till I reached the offices main door to inside the building. I sighed and with shaky fingers I walked inside.

**A/N:Okay so I hope you like this. It's something new. Please review it and tell me what you think? I will update everyday like I did with my other story, maybe even more than Once a day. Once again please review!**

**XOXO**

Lizzard : D


	2. First Day Of School

Chapter 2

Bella's point of view.

I walked into the warmth of the office.

"Hello how can I assist you?" A woman asked from behind the office desk.

"Um, I need to get my classes I'm new." I mumbled.

"Ah, are you Isabella Swan." she asked.

"Yes, but I prefer Bella." I answered sheepishly.

"Okay Bella here you are." She said while handing me a full white sheet of paper with a list of all the classes I was taking.

English-Mason

Government-Jefferson

Trigonometry-Varner

Spanish-Goff

Lunch

Biology II-Banner

Gym-Clapp

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

She nodded and walked away; I did the same. I walked to my first class with my hood on and my body tense. I walked in the class and handed the teacher my slip. He pointed me to a seat in the back for which I was thankful for. My classes went by in a blur. I had Emmet in Spanish and we sat next to each other. There was also a boy named Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley who seemed friendly enough. When the bell rang I got up and looked to Emmet.

"Come on little sis, you're eating lunch with me today." He said with a big goofy grin on his face that brought out his dimples.

I smiled in response and followed him to the cafeteria. I was careful not to touch anyone and keep to myself. When we reached the cafeteria Emmet and I walked to a table where a blonde girl who was beautiful she made me feel self conscious, there was also a pixie looking girl who had short looking hair who was smiling brightly, A boy with blonde hair, and a boy with bronze hair and beautiful moss green eyes.

"Hey guys this is my sister Bella." Emmet told them.

"I'm Rosalie." The blonde one said smiling.

" I'm Alice, I know we're going to be great friends." She said enthusiastically.

"Hello, I'm Jasper." He said.

I looked to the bronze haired boy but he made no move to introduce himself.

"That's Edward, don't mind him he's just being a prick." Emmet told me

Edward seemed very mysterious and I could tell something was very wrong. He didn't speak at all like the others did. The others talked animatedly, I pulled my hood on and made no move to try and make conversation. After a few minutes of sitting there reading his book Edward left. The rest of us stayed till the bell rang.

"Hey Bella, you tell me if any of these pricks try to mess with you alright?" Emmet said cracking his knuckles.

I rolled my eyes and went to my Biology class. I went up to the teacher and he assigned me a seat. I looked to see where my seat was and I had to sit with none other than Edward. I walked over to my desk but on the way I tripped causing a laugh to come from a few people. I looked down and pulled my hood up and went to my seat. I was rigid in my seat. We had an assignment we had to do. I was finished in a hurry and to my surprise Edward was to. The teacher let those of us who had finished to go early and so we left. Edward left to who knows where and I left to go find the gym. When the bell rang for gym I was the first one inside the locker rooms. I changed quickly and went to join the activities. I was nervous with so many people and the activities we had to do. It was too much physical contact. I cringed in my hoodie just about every time someone came near me or sometimes I whimpered at the close proximity. When gym ended I ran into the locker room and changed quickly. When I was dressed I went to my truck and started the engine and went home. When I got there I decided to make dinner. I made lasagna and Emmet and Charlie seemed pleased with the meal. They asked questions about my day but I couldn't make myself answer. When I was done eating I ran upstairs and locked the door. I cried that night, I hated not being able to be normal. I cried till eventually sleep overcame me.

**A/N: Okay well that's that chapter. Tell me what you think! Leave me reviews. Sorry I took longer than said to update my computer was being stupid again, but it's all better now. **

**XOXO!**

**Lizzard : )**


	3. Cookies and Ditching

Chapter 3

Bella's point of view.

I woke up panting and I had sweat on the back of my neck. It was just a nightmare I kept chanting in my head. I was crying uncontrollably, I looked at the clock on my side table and it labeled that it was two in the morning. I sighed with tears still streaming down my face and I got up and made my way to the kitchen. I decided that I would cook something, I was always at ease when I was cooking. Pulling out a bag of flower and all the other ingredients I needed from a nearby cabinet, I made Peanut Butter cookies. It took all of ten minutes to prepare and about an hour to cook. When the timer rang signaling that the cookies were ready, I put on my oven mitts and pulled out the big batch of cookies. Putting them on the stove top I finally realized I made to many cookies for just me. I decided to bag them into small zip bags and give them to Emmet and his friends for lunch tomorrow. They would probably like my cookies. I smiled at the thought of anyone enjoying my cooking. I ate about three cookies before I started to get really sleepy. The clock on the stove said it was three thirty in the morning. As the minutes grew on I began getting tired so I went and laid down.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Bella, wake up your going to be late for school!" Emmet hissed at me.

When did I go to sleep? I thought to myself. I finally remembered Emmet's words just now and In a panic I jumped of the couch and ran upstairs to change leaving Emmet downstairs to make his own breakfast. When I was clothed and decent I walked down stairs to find Emmet about to stuff his face with a cookie from the batch I'd made last night.

"Emmet if you eat that cookie it will be that last cookie you ever eat!" I threatened.

"Aw, Bella please." He begged.

"No Emmet those are for lunch today." I told him.

"Fine, but I call dibs first." He told me.

I rolled my eyes at him and I left in my truck when Rosalie came to pick him up. My classes passed by in a blur today and without even thinking about it lunch time was finally here. I walked with Emmet next to me in the cafeteria with my head down to shield me from the stares that bore into me. Emmet had a huge smile on his face from which I guessed he was excited about finally getting to eat the cookies I made. when we got to our table Emmet and I sat down.

"Hey guys Bella made us cookies." Emmet said while jumping in his seat.

"How nice Bella." Alice said bouncing like Emmet in her seat.

I smiled and dug in my bag till I found my assortment of the cookies. I handed a bag to each of them which had four cookies in each bag. They all started to eat my cookies and I smiled at the while the moaned and mumbled reassurances on how delicious the cookies were. I smiled in delight, but my smile turned down when I noticed Edward wasn't at the table today. Emmet noticed this to when he saw an extra bag of cookies laying on the table.

"Bella since Edward isn't here can I have his cookies? " Emmet asked.

"No way I want them." Alice whined.

"How about you split them two and two?" I suggested.

They both pouted but took the offer. We stayed like that throughout lunch time. After about a while my stomach was hurting in a horrible way and I was getting dizzy. I told the others I wasn't feeling well and then I left before Emmet could make me go to the nurse's office. I ran outside and I went to a secluded area behind the school and I sat on a patch of grass by a massive tree. I put my head between my knees and I stayed like that for a while.

"You know you shouldn't sit there you could get caught ditching and then you would be screwed." A familiar voice called.

I gasped and shot up from the ground looking around for the person who spoke.

"Up here." The voice called again.

I looked up into the tree and saw _him_ sitting on a branch. Edward.

**A/N: okay well that's chapter 3 it's kind of lame I guess, but next chapter will be better. Leave me reves and does anyone know how to make banners? I want one for this story but no one knows how to make them. Anyways though please review!!! Reviews are better than Bella's delicious cookies. **

**XOXO!**

**Lizzard : ) **


	4. Award Nomination!

**Hey guys umm I know this is the story picture me whole but I have some important news to get out there. I have been nominated for an award for New Dawn! I would really, really appreciate it if you voted for me. The category I have been voted in is: best post series. Um the link to visit the website to vote is on my page. Vote for Renesmee Cullen's sake! Voting closes September 16, Now what are you still reading this for? shoo! Go vote!**

**XOXO!**

**Lizzard : )**


	5. Conversations in a tree

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's point of view.**

"Holy crap! Don't do that!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, but you should come up here before you get us caught for ditching." He said.

"Up there?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry I won't bite." He replied while grinning.

He reached for my hand and I looked at it for a second before reaching for his hand. when we touched a jolt of electricity shot right though me. Edward helped me up and I sat on a branch across from him. we sat on the branches unmoving just staring at each other until Edward sighed and picked up a book that was beside him.

"What is that book called?" I asked.

"The watchers by Dean Koontz." He said.

"Is it good?"

"Very good from what I have read so far." He said sounding like a mom bragging about her child.

"I may have to visit the library soon then." I told him.

"I could let you borrow it when I'm done if you like." He said.

"Sure that would be great." I smiled. I glanced down and noticed he had a muse T-shirt on.

"You like muse?" I said looking at his shirt.

"Yeah they are the best band of all time."

"I agree I like their music to."

"What your favorite song by them?" He asked.

"It's between Micro Cuts and Sing for absolution." I told him.

"Mine is ruled by secrecy." He said.

"I think Matthew Bellamy puts a whole new meaning to piano playing."

"Yes I agree, I play piano and I love to play his songs on piano." He enthused.

"That's nice I've never met anyone who could play piano." I told him totally engrossed in our conversation.

"Yeah it's a very relaxing thing to do especially after all I have been through and what with barely moving here." He said while capturing my interest.

"You barely moved here?"

"Yeah." He answered. I was about to ask him another question but the bell rang signaling for us to go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said while carefully sliding himself off the branch he was on and jumping to the ground. I mimicked his actions and fell while trying to jump to the ground. I walked to my truck and hopped in and went home.

**A/N: Okay hoped you liked this chapter! also please vote for me to win the award for best post series. the link is on my page and If you want to see the banner I made for new dawn PM me... Please don't forget to Review!  
**

**Reviews are better than the band muse.(Not literally.) **

**XOXO!**

**Lizzard : )**


	6. Pranks and Fluttery feelings

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's point of view.**

When I got home I made Spaghetti for dinner. After dinner was done I made cookies while I did my homework. Charlie and Emmet enjoyed Dinner and when the cookies I made were done I gave them one each. When we were all finished eating I cleaned with the help of Emmet and went to bed.

___________________________________________________________________

When I woke up I felt horrible from the dream I had last night and even worse when Emmet decided that it would be a fun idea to put clear wrap on the toilet so when I used the restroom it was a mess.

"Emmet!" I yelled angrily.

I heard him laugh loudly from downstairs. When I cleaned up the mess in the bathroom I took a shower. When I was done I dressed in a T- shirt, light dark blue jacket, and a pair of black skinny jeans. When I got downstairs I saw Emmet sitting on the couch watching TV. Carefully I found a pillow and threw it at his head. He turned around and saw it was me.

"That isn't even half of what I'm going to do to you." I hissed at him.

He grinned nonchalantly. I went to the kitchen and bagged the cookies I made the night before, four cookies in each bag. Today Emmet went with me in my car since Rosalie couldn't pick him up. the whole way there was quiet. I was anxious to get to school but I couldn't find a reason why I was though. when we got to school I accidentally bumped into a boy in my first period class.

"Sorry." we said simultaneously.

"Your Isabella right?" He asked.

"I prefer Bella." I told him.

"Ok Bella I'm Mike Newton." He said. He somehow reminded me of golden retriever.

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Hey mike!" A girl said stopping next to him.

"Hey Jessica, this is Bella." He said introducing us.

"Nice to meet you." I told her.

"Hey were having a party on Saturday, you should totally come." she enthused.

"I don't know." I said..

"Okay well think about it."She told me..

"Sure." I replied right when the teacher called class to order.

After that I kept seeing Mike Newton and Jessica. They were quite annoying after a while but nothing to unimaginable. When it was lunch Emmet and I walked to the table. I had butterflies in my stomach but for some odd reason Edward wasn't there again. I passed around my cookies and when Emmet was about to take the ones I made for Edward _his_ voice sounded from behind me.

"I'll take those." Edward said snatching the cookies from Emmet and sitting down across from me. He pulled out something from his backpack and slipped it to me. It was the book he was reading yesterday.

"your done?" I asked

.

"Yup, I get obsessive when I read a book." He said shrugging it off and taking a bite from one of the peanut butter cookies I made. He was moaning at the taste of the cookies.

"These are delicious Bella." He said as I put the book into my book bag.

"Hey brother calm down." Alice said grinning at him.

"you two are siblings?" I asked stunned.

"Yes, Edward and I are brother and sister and Rosalie and jasper are twins, Edward and I were by our dad Carlisle and Esme is Rosalie and Jasper's mom who adopted them." Alice said smiling widely.

"wow I didn't know that." I told them.

"Obviously." Rosalie replied while observing her nails.

"Hey Bella did you tell them what I did to you this morning?" Emmet asked.

"No, and I don't intend to." I said.

"Well then I will." He said.

I sighed as everyone stared expectantly at Emmet.

"Well this morning before Bella woke up I went and stuck clear wrap on her toilet and when she used the restroom this morning let's just say she had an oopsy." Emmet said while laughing loudly.

Jasper extended a fist to Emmet and they bumped fists together. Edward just shook his head at them while still nibbling on his cookies.

"Idiot." I whispered.

I saw Edward smirk a bit.

"He guys did you hear about the party Jessica Stanley is throwing this Saturday?" Alice asked with this smile that gleamed in the light.

"Who didn't." Rosalie muttered.

"We should so go." Alice enthused.

"I'm in." Emmet boomed.

"Me too." jasper said.

"I guess this means I have to go." Rosalie said.

"Ugh, I guess I have to go to since no one ever wind the battle between Alice." Edward said while grimacing.

"I don't know guys." I told them.

"Bella, Please?" Alice asked while giving me the puppy dog face.

"I..I can't." I stuttered.

"Please?" She tried again.

"Alice I can't." I said not wanting to go into a long explanation. I looked to Emmet with pleading eyes but he was staring at Rosalie.

"Please?" Again with the puppy dog face.

"Fine." I told her.

"Yay, this is going to be so much fun I can dress you and everything." She practically yelled.

"Whoa, Alice take a breath." Jasper told her.

She did as he said. Edward and I exchanged a brief glance and right then I got a fluttery sensation in my stomach and my stomach was pounding. The bell rang and we all got up and went to our next class. I realized about half way into the hall that this was my class was my class with Edward. At the thought my stomach had the fluttery sensation in my stomach again. This would be interesting. When I walked in I was glad to see Edward wasn't there yet and I went and sat down. My sudden relief blew out the window when Edward walked into the classroom.

"Hey." I muttered.

"Hey." He said.

Again as I was about to talk to him Mr. Banner called the class to order and that was it for talking.

When the bell rang Edward dashed out the class without even a goodbye. I went to gym and we had to play dodge ball. I managed to get hit in the face twice and after that I avoided all contact with the others. I was going to be bruised big time tomorrow. I walked out the gym doors and I saw Edward and Alice slide into a shiny sliver Volvo and drive away. I sighed and continued walking till Emmet came up behind me and scared the living crap out of me.

"Boo!" He yelled.

"Emmet! Damn you! Stop scaring me!" I yelled at him and then that's it I broke down into tears.

"Bella! Bella! I'm sorry I didn't think you would get scared." Emmet said frantically while grabbing me and hugging me. I stiffened and then he let go knowing he screwed up by doing that.

"Bella really I'm sorry." He told me.

"I'm fine." I told him trying to control my sobbing.

He looked at me worried but then nodded.

"Want me to drive?" He asked.

I nodded while giving him the keys to my truck. we drove in silence all the way home while I tried to stifle my tears.

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter! You all rock! Also if you want to be able to read the chapters I write make sure you check at night because that's mostly the time I update. Also thank you to those who are voting for New Dawn to win the best post series award.  
**

**Reviews are better than the fluttery feeling Bella gets!**

**XOXO!**

**Lizzard :D**


	7. Leaks and Burns

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's point of view.**

We walked through the door and I went straight to the kitchen. I made dinner then cookies again while Emmet went to his room. when dinner was done I went straight to my room not even bothering to eat .Once in my room the memories came when I thought about how Emmet scared me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_"Bella?" He called._

_I hid under the bed. Footsteps were coming towards me and then I could see them next to me from under the bed. I stifled my tears but a sob broke free. He heard and I put my face to the carpet and awaited my pain._

_"Boo." He whispered from beside me._

_I jumped and yelled. I had known that he knew I was under the bed but I didn't expect him to get to me so fast. He ended up hurting me in so many ways that day and there was nothing I could do except wish for the end._

_**End of flashback.**_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

I was crying and shaking . I Heard a knock on the door and I jumped.

"Who is it?" I asked in a shaken tone.

"It's me." Emmet said while coming in.

"What was the point of knocking?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I scared you Bella." Emmet said while sitting down with the saddest look on his face. I knew I was going against the grain but I couldn't help myself. I jumped at him and I hugged him. He was stunned a bit by my act but then he wrapped his arms around me and then another round of tears spilled down my face. After the tears stopped I got really tired and then I fell asleep in Emmet's arms.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up disoriented and there was a pain on my cheek. I heard snores by my side and I turned to see Emmet laying next to me. Carefully I lifted my head to see what time it was. _Holy crow! It's nine thirty! _I thought to myself.

"Emmet! Emmet get up! were super late for school!" I hissed at him.

"Uh huh. Yeah sure." Emmet mumbled sleepily.

"Emmet! Get your fat but up were late!" I hissed at him again.

"What?!" He yelled jumping off the bed with the sleepy look still in his eyes.

"We forgot to put on our alarms last night." I yelled.

"Crap, Rose is going to be pissed." He said to himself.

"Hurry go get ready!" I commanded.

He sprinted out of my room and downstairs to his room to get ready. I leaped off my bed and I went to the restroom. I washed my face and when I was drying it I hissed in pain when I touched my cheek. I looked in the mirror and saw a bruise on my right cheek, I knew this was going to happen after yesterday's dodge ball game. I ignored the bruise for now and then I left to my room to get dressed. I dressed casual today. I wore a purple and white striped shirt, skinny jeans, and a jacket. Once I was done getting dressed I combed out my hair then ran downstairs and hurried to bag the cookies I had made while Emmet was still in his room. Once the cookies were bagged and Emmet was ready we ran to my truck and dashed to school. When we got to school we went to the office to get our passes from the lady at the front desk. We managed to make it to Spanish about five minutes after it started. we had a five minute lecture and then we had a partner assignment which led to me and Emmet being partners. We finished in no time and we were let out early. Emmet and I wandered the halls and we were surprised when we ran into Alice.

"Hey guys what are you guys doing here?" Alice asked.

"We were let out of class early because we are smart." Emmet said while grinning.

"But how come you guys weren't here earlier and Emmet , Rose is mad at you." Alice said.

"Damn. " Emmet mumbled.

"We weren't here because we slept in." I told Alice.

"Oh and Bella come with me to the restroom." Alice said.

"Why?"I asked.

"You'll see." She said.

"Okay, um Em I will see you at lunch." I told him.

He nodded but said nothing in return. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to the nearest girls bathroom. When we got in Alice was digging through her purse furiously.

"Alice What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Ah ha!" She said when she found a round black compact holder that said Mac on the top of it.

"Alice why do you need makeup?"

"It's not for me it's for you so I can cover up that bruise on your cheek." She said.

"Alice you don't have to." I told her.

"I know but I want to." She said smiling brightly. "Now don't move."

I didn't argue. She applied the makeup to me and then when she was done I looked in the mirror. I gasped. I looked brand new, you couldn't even see the bruise one bit.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled.

"You're welcome." She said while pulling put her phone to look at the time.

"We still have about five minutes till lunch want to go find Emmet?" She asked.

I nodded and we both left to find Emmet. We walked until we found him. He was getting up off the floor and going to get some water from the water fountain.

"Hey Emmet!"Alice called causing him to jump and hit his hip on the fountain causing it to brake.

"Crap Alice!" Emmet hissed as water gushed from the fountain.

"You broke it!" She retorted.

"Run!" Emmet yelled.

We ran away and headed to the cafeteria, giggling the whole way there. The bell rang and we were the first to be sitting at the table. We were still laughing when Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward walked in and sat with us.

"What's so funny and how come you guys weren't here earlier?" Rosalie asked.

"Emmet..broke..a water fountain." Alice blurted out between giggles.

"That still doesn't answer why they weren't here earlier." Rosalie said.

"They woke up late." Alice shrugged.

"Hey Bella can have my cookies now?" Emmet asked.

"Yes, here." I told him while handing everyone a bag of cookies.

They all smiled at the bag of cookies I handed them.

We all ate our cookies in silence till an announcement came on over the intercom.

_**"Attention all students. Due to a water leak in one of our hallways classes for the rest of the day have been canceled."**_

We all were laughing at the end of the announcement.

"Way to go Emmet." Jasper said while bumping his fist to Emmet's.

"I say we celebrate!" Alice cheered.

"Let's go to our house." Emmet said.

"I'm in" Everyone said in unison except Edward and I.

"Sure." I mumbled.

We all went to our individual cars and we headed to our house. when we got home everyone followed Emmet and I in. I went upstairs to put my stuff away and then to cook.

"Are all of you guys staying for dinner?" I asked them when they were seated on the couch.

"Yes they have to try your cooking." Emmet enthused.

"Okay." I told them and then I walked off to the kitchen.

When I walked into the kitchen I started to get the stuff out to cook I felt someone behind me. I turned around to see Edward staring at me.

"Would you like some help?" He asked.

"Um, Sure I guess." I told him

"What do you want me to do?" He asked looking smug.

"Well I'm going to make pizza so you could get out the flower from the cupboard right there." I said pointing out the cabinet to him.

_**"**_Got it." He replied. while he did that I got out the sauce, cheese, pepperoni, a big round bowl, and the mixer.

"Okay now pour about up to here with flower." I said while sowing him how much to fill it to.

We then poured water and the rest of ingredients for the dough into the bowl and we began mixing it. Once the dough was ready I kneaded into a large round circle then put it on a pan. We then added the sauce, cheese, and pepperoni to the pizza and put it into the oven to bake.

"Do you want to help me make the cookies?" I asked Edward.

"Sure." He replied. He seemed at ease like me while cooking. We worked in companionable silence the whole time. we had the dough ready when the beeper went off for the pizza. I grabbed my oven mitts and took it out and then put the cookies into the oven.

"You do this every night?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Don't you get tired of cooking?"

"No I like to cook, It's relaxing." I said while shrugging.

Ring!

Ring!

"Hold that thought." I told Edward as I went to get the house phone.

"_Hello?" I asked._

_"Bella It's me dad, I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going over to Billy's and I will be home late okay?" _

_"Sure, dad." I told him._

_"Okay bye." _

_"Bye." I said while hanging up the phone._

"Bella who was that?" Emmet called.

"Dad he said he's going over to Billy's." I told Emmet.

"Oh okay and is food ready I'm starving." Emmet asked.

"Yes it is so come to the kitchen." I said.

When I walked to the kitchen Edward was sitting in a chair.

"Need help setting the table?" Edward asked.

"No I think I got it now." I said smiling.

He nodded. I got out plates and set them on the table as everyone was sitting down. I then cut the pizza into slices and set the pan with the pizza on the table. Emmet was the first to grab a slice then everyone else started to eat to. I ate about two slices and I was full. I went to the oven to take out the cookies but when I was pulling out the cookies the oven mitt I had on slipped off when I set the tray down on the stove and I burnt my wrist. I yelled in pain and another horrible memory came back to me. Everyone was staring at me in shock and then I remembered the last time I had this kind of injury and I started crying and I ran upstairs to my room. It hurt really bad and I was shaking from the pain and the memories that kept on coming to me. I carefully laid my hand out on the bed and examined it. I was interrupted when Someone knocked on my door.

"Bella can I come in?" Emmet asked.

I didn't answer and he came in anyways. He saw me crying still and came to me hesitantly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I burnt my wrist." I said looking down.

"Let me see." Emmet said.

I showed him my wrist and he grimaced.

"Bella I'm no doctor but I think you need to go to the hospital." Emmet said.

**A/N: Okay so I got a request t make the story longer so I did. I hope this is long enough. Please review! I love you all!**

**XOXO!**

**Lizzard : D **


	8. Dr carlisle

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's point of view.**

"What? No I don't want to go to the hospital!" I yelled at Emmet.

"Emmet what's going on?" Alice and Edward said in unison while coming into my room with Rosalie and Jasper trailing behind them.

"Bella burned her wrist and doesn't want to go to the doctors." Emmet told them.

I hid my hand behind my back. Edward was staring intently at me.

"Bella can I see?" Edward asked while walking to me and kneeling beside me.

I hesitated but I finally showed him while the others watched. He carefully grabbed my arm and pulled it near his face to examine it better.

"Bella this is really bad you need to go to the hospital." Edward said when he was done looking at it.

"No I don't want to its really unnecessary." I said panicking.

"Bella this could get infected." Edward said.

"No it won't I've had a burn like this before." I told him. I almost broke down again right there again.

"Does it burn?" He asked.

"No." I lied. I could tell he wasn't convinced.

"How about we make a deal?" He asked.

I waited for his next proposal.

"Well instead of going to the hospital why don't we go to mine and Alice's house to see if our dad Carlisle can help."

"How can he help?" I asked.

"He's a doctor." Edward said shrugging.

"Fine." I said.

"Okay and do you have two small towels?" He asked.

"Yes in the bag right there." I said pointing to the bag of towels I use.

"Okay well come to the kitchen I need to do something." He told me while getting up and going down stairs with the others ahead of him.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and Edward went to the refrigerator and pulled out a gallon of milk. He went to the sink and poured milk on one of the towels.

"Bella come here." Edward said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because this will stop the burning from the burn." He said.

I walked over to the sink and he wrapped the towel over the burn. I hissed in pain at the pain at first but then it started to go away. He then wrapped the second towel around the first to keep the milk from dripping off the towel.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Edward are you sure your dad is at home?" Emmet asked.

"Yes he should be." Edward said.

"We should go because it's getting late and our dad will be coming home soon."Emmet said. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay well me and Jasper will be going home since our mom will be wondering where we're at." Rosalie said.

"Okay by Rosalie and Jasper." Emmet told them.

"Bye." I muttered.

"Bye jazzy." Alice said while kissing him on the cheek.

"Emmet you should drive Bella's truck to our house so you guys can get back home." Edward told him.

Emmet nodded.

"Bella you can ride with us." Alice said.

"Okay." I said.

"Bella keep that towel wrapped around your wrist." Edward commanded.

"Okay."

I got into the Volvo and Edward took off. He drove like a maniac. we got to their house in a matter of minutes.

"Wow." I said as we pulled up into their driveway.

I saw Alice grin. As we got out of the car Emmet pulled up next to us. He slammed my door close and stomped over to us.

"Geez Bella your truck is so slow." Emmet complained.

"Sorry" I told him.

We walked to the front door and Alice opened it while Edward was behind me with Emmet flanking him.

"Carlisle?" Alice called.

"In my office we heard him call." There house was huge, like a mansion. It was very beautiful and classy. Alice led us to some stairs and we walked up them and to a door at the top of the staircase. Alice opened the door and revealed a man with blonde hair who looked very young and handsome.

"Oh my, what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Our friend Bella burnt herself and she doesn't want to go to the hospital so instead we thought you could help her." Edward said.

"No problem, can I see it Bella?" He asked.

I nodded and he stepped closer and removed the towels I had on. The burn was now really red and I had a blister on one side of my wrist. He looked at it and then he looked at me.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"I was pulling out the tray of cookies I made and then my oven mitt slipped off and I burned my wrist." I replied.

"Well you seem to have a third degree burn but nothing I can't fix." He told me.

I nodded and I saw Emmet and Alice grin beside me.

"Edward can you go to my room and grab some gauze I have in my dresser?" He asked.

Edward nodded and left the room.

"Bella I'm going to put on a cream on your burn it's called Silvadene Cream it will help the burn but is that okay?" He asked.

"Yes it's fine." I said.

"Okay well I will be right back." He told me.

I nodded and he left. Edward came in right when Carlisle left.

"Where's he going?" Edward asked.

We all shrugged and then Carlisle came back into the room.

"Okay now Bella this might sting a little." Carlisle warned.

"It's okay I'm used to it." I mumbled. In fact I don't even think this could be compared to the worse pain I have ever felt. I watched as Carlisle applied the ointment to my burn, It did sting but not as bad. When he was done applying the ointment he took the gauze from Edward and wrapped it around the burn.

"Okay Bella well that's all I can do for you, but make sure you drink a lot of water and if you notice the burn gets worse don't hesitate to see me again okay?" He said.

"Okay, and I'm sorry to have bothered you." I told him.

"Nonsense I enjoy my job very much so there was no problem at all." He said.

I smiled and I turned to Edward, Alice, and Emmet.

"Thank you for your help today Edward." I told him sincerely.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Come on Bella I think we should go home now." Emmet said.

"Okay." I told him.

"Bye guys." Emmet said.

We left into the truck and when we got home Charlie still wasn't home. when We got inside I cleaned up the mess I made and I bagged the cookies for tomorrows lunch. When the chores were done I went upstairs and I tried to sleep, but I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I remembered about how Edward was helping me today and I felt very safe in his presence. Every time I thought of him I got butterflies in my stomach. I then realized at that moment that I was starting to like Edward, but my hopes faltered and I was soon upset because he would never like a screw up like me. I was sure of it. I was worthless just like _he_ used to tell me. I was thinking about random things when I decided I would read the book Edward had lent to me. I read very fast so I knew I would be done within a day's time. I looked at the clock once and it said ten o'clock. At about ten thirty Charlie came home and went to his room to sleep. I was still reading and reading. I glanced at the clock often but I never felt tired. I kept reading and to my surprise when it was finally seven A.M. I had the book almost done. I had a chapter left. I decided to save it for class since I hardly did anything in my classes. I went and took a shower and it hurt my burn badly but nothing to unimaginable. when I got out of the shower I got dressed and then I went downstairs to put the cookies I made last night into my book bag. I made breakfast for Emmet and Charlie. I cooked them eggs, bacon, and two pancakes each. When we were done Emmet and I headed off to school . The whole way there I had butterflies in my stomach but I kept telling myself that it was totally unnecessary. I knew He would never like me.

**A/N: Okay well that's chapter 7 so yeah. please review! Thank you those who added me to their favorites, subscribed to me, etc, etc. Also those who have voted for New Dawn I worship you at your feet! Well I figured that's what I'd say so yeah.**

**XOXO!**

**Lizzard XD**


	9. Eavesdropping

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's point of view.**

The hours seemed to dawn on me at school. I was anticipating lunch. I was going to my fourth period Spanish class when I ran into Jessica.

"Hey Bella." she chirped.

"Hello Jessica." I said.

"So Bella are you going to my party tomorrow?" She asked.

"Um I'm not sure." I muttered.

"Okay well I hope I see you there." She said as she walked away.

"Sure thing."

I went to class and sat next to Emmet like always. Class was boring and as lunch came closer and closer I got more impatient by the second. I decided to read the last chapter of the book Edward let me borrow but I finished all too quickly. When the bell rang I put the book in my bad and then Emmet and I left the classroom and we headed to the cafeteria like always. When we went inside I saw Edward and my heart began to race like crazy. He looked sad? My heart dropped at the sight of his face and I felt the need to go and comfort him. He looked up then and saw me and his face lit up like a light bulb. I smiled at him and Emmet and I walked over to the table where they were all sitting.

"Hey guys." Emmet said.

While they were all talking I pulled out the cookies from last night.

"Bella have I told you you're the best sister in the world?" Emmet asked while taking a bite of a cookie.

"No." I said grinning While pulling out Edwards book out of my bag.

"Well you are the best sister in the world." Emmet said.

"Thanks Emmet." I mumbled.

I passed Edward his book and he looked at it in astonishment.

"Your done?" He asked.

"Yeah, I tend to get obsessive." I said while winking at him.

"Nice, so did you like it?" He asked.

"Yes it was very good." I told him.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said while putting it in his book bag.

"Okay well can we move to another topic besides books like the party tomorrow." Alice said.

"By the way Bella I will be coming over to your house around twelve." Alice said.

"why?" I asked.

"I'm going to help you get ready." she told me.

"You don't have to." I told her.

"Bella just go with it no one wins a fight against Alice." Rosalie said.

"Fine." I huffed.

"Hey Bella how's the burn?" Jasper asked.

"Well Carlisle said I have a third degree burn." I told him.

"Oh." was all he said before the bell rang.

"Bella do you mind if I walk with you to class?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I said. The butterflies then came again.

"So who taught you how to cook?" Edward asked.

"My mom." I said. we were heading down a bad direction for conversation.

I think he saw threw my facade of trying hard not to cry and he let that subject drop. we walked to class in silence for the rest of the way. When we entered biology class we sat at our table. Edward was looking at something not paying attention when the teacher called him.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm waiting for your answer." Mr. Banner told him.

"It's an animal cell." Edward answered.

"Who's Cullen?" I asked him.

"It's my, I mean Carlisle's last name." He said while laughing at me.

"It's not my fault I didn't know." I told him.

"I know but it was just funny to see the look on your face."

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen stop talking or you will both have detention." Mr. Banner said.

Edward cracked a smile and I did to. when class ended I went to gym class. In gym I managed to bump into four people. When gym ended I left and I waited for Emmet inside the cab of my truck. I was really tired so I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up and I was in my room. _**How did I get here**_? I thought to myself . I went down stairs and I saw Emmet and Charlie on the couch talking. I hid behind a wall and listened intently.

"Dad but what if it's something else." Emmet said.

"It's not she just needs space." He said.

"Yes, but it's not normal for her to cry every night in her room." He told him. I didn't cry all the time I thought.

"She's been through a lot, Just let her be." Charlie said again.

"Yes but you should have heard what she said in her sleep." Emmet said.

I was still eavesdropping when I leaned to far on the wall and I tripped and fell with a loud _thud._

"Bella you really got to stop falling down." Emmet said while chuckling.

"Yeah I do." I muttered still thinking about their conversation. what did I say in my sleep?

"There's pizza on the table Bella." Charlie said.

"Dad why didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked.

"You were asleep and we didn't want to wake you up." Emmet said.

"But how did I get in my room?" I mused.

"I carried you from the truck." Emmet said.

"Oh." was all I said.

"Also Alice called earlier and she said instead of twelve she's coming over at eleven instead." Emmet said.

"Great." I muttered sarcastically while going to the kitchen.

I warmed me up some slices and ate them. When I was done I went up to my room and cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: Okay well it's not as long as the last two I did but I'm tired and its 4:27 a.m. and I need to get some sleep so I can write more tomorrow, I mean today? See now I have my days confused! Well anyways I love you all! Muah!**

**XOXO!!**

**Lizzard : ) **


	10. Burning Breakfas And Dress Up

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's point of view.**

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs with tears streaming down my face and I was shaking.. Emmet and Charlie came bursting through the door.

"What happened?" Charlie said.

"Nothing I...just had a ...nightmare." I told them.

"Told you." Emmet said while eyeing Charlie.

"I'm fine" I told them while drying my tears.

"Bella I know you don't want to tell me and your brother anything but from what we heard you need to talk to someone about the 'incident' and remember, me and your brother will always be here for you." Charlie said before he exited the room.

I sighed. I looked at the clock and groaned, It was four in the morning. I decided to lay down and try and go back to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to the smell of something burning. I looked at the clock and it was nine thirty a.m. I keep smelling the smell of burning and it smelled horrible. I went downstairs and Emmet was attempting to make pancakes.

"Emmet what the hell are you trying to do?!" I yelled.

"I was hungry." He said.

"Did you even think about waking me up?" I asked.

"No, I figured you could use a break." Emmet said while shrugging and throwing the burnt pancake he made in the trash.

"I guess now you know not to cook and to wake me up instead." I muttered dryly.

I scooted him out of the way. I made him five pancakes and a little bit of eggs. As soon as I set the plate down he started to scarf his food down.

"Mmm, I will definitely leave cooking to you." He said when he was halfway done.

I rolled my eyes at him. I looked at the clock on the oven and I sighed. It was now eleven and Alice was sure to be here in a little while.

Knock!

Knock!

I sighed. Speak of the devil. I went and got the door to see Alice standing there with a lot of bags in her dainty hands.

"Alice why do you need all this stuff?" I asked.

"Some is for me too." She said.

"Hey Alice." Emmet said.

"Hey, Em." She said.

"Alice do I have to go?" I whined.

"Yes, now stop complaining and lets go to your bathroom." She chirped.

I huffed and led the way to the bathroom. When we got in Alice put all types of cosmetics on the counter including a curling iron.

"I will be right back." Alice mumbled.

I let her go. When Alice came in she had a big smile on her face. She worked on my makeup first which I'd insisted she not do but she did anyways. Once she was done with my makeup she started on my hair by curling it and burning my scalp about four times.

"Beauty is pain." She murmured.

I rolled my eyes at her. She continued to do my hair for what seemed to be like hours.

"Done!" Alice announced happily while tuning me to the mirror for the first time.

I smiled a little while Alice grinned. I kept staring till Alice interrupted me.

"Okay, now go get dressed, I laid an outfit on your bed for you to wear."

"You didn't have to do that." I told her.

"Don't worry you gave me an opportunity to shop." she said while shrugging it off.

Alice pushed me in my room to get dressed. On my bed was a blue, green, and white slinky shirt on my bed with a pair of dark skinny jeans. I put the shirt on adjusting it just right then I pulled on the skinny jeans. When I was done I was hesitant not to look in the mirror. I walked downstairs where Emmet and Alice were. I cleared my throat and they both looked at me and smiled.

"Bella you look perfect." Alice squealed.

Emmet whistled causing me to blush wildly.

"Bella I have to go get ready so please do not dirty you outfit, I will be back at eight to pick up you and Emmet." She announced while kissing me and Emmet on the cheeks and then leaving out the door. My stomach got the fluttery feeling at the thought that I might get to see Edward later.

"How can something so little be so annoying?" I muttered to myself.

Emmet laughed and then went upstairs to get ready. I sat on the couch flipping through the TV channels aimlessly for about an hour. I got really bored so I went to my room to get my iPod. I put on my head phones and then I put it on the space dementia song by muse. I laid down on my bed and let my thoughts drift.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Bella wake up!" someone hissed.

I flipped on my side and said nothing.

"Bella if you don't wake up I will have Emmet come up and drag you out." The person hissed again.

I opened my eyes and saw Alice staring at me. I got up quickly.

"I'm up, I'm up." I mumbled.

"Let's go!" Alice said.

I compiled and we were out the door in minutes. We went inside a canary yellow Porsche and I sat next to Emmet in the back seat. I looked around wanting to see_ his _face. I frowned when I saw he was nowhere in the car. Emmet saw my frown and smiled warmly at me. I put on the best forced smile I could, but he didn't seem convinced. We drove till we reached a house and Alice honked. This couldn't be the party. Just the Jasper came out of the house and got in the car with the biggest smile on his face.

"Hi guys." Jasper said as soon as he was inside.

Emmet and I nodded at him but other than that there was no talking. Alice then turned on the radio loud and started to sing loudly with the music. Emmet, Jasper, and I burst out laughing at her enthusiasm. She turned down the radio so that a nice conversation could start. Jasper and Emmet were talking about random things while Alice focused on driving. We drove till we reached a house with lights on everywhere. There was loud music coming from the inside, there were cars all around and there were people on the front lawn making a nuisance of themselves. When we got out of the car I clung to Emmet. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me inside the house. This was going to be the death of me. I was sure of it.

**A/N: Okay well that's chapter nine. I know it's not long sorry! And Sorry it took so long for an update. I tried to write last night but my mom was mad at me for being on all the time so she kicked me off but I decided to write this chapter right now. I start school on Tuesday so I will try to update a lot this weekend since when school starts I won't be able to update as much. I promise that the longest I will ever go without updating is a day. Also many of you are PMing me and asking about Bella's mom and If I will explain that? All of your questions will be answered soon enough so don't fret my fellow Fan Fiction readers. Please review! I love you all! Muah!**

**XOXO!**

**Lizzard XD**


	11. The Past Comes To The Present

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's point of view.**

"Bella I'm going to go find Rosalie, will you be fine without me?" Emmet asked with his hand still wrapped around my waist.

"Yeah, I will be fine." I mumbled.

"Okay but come to me if you need anything or if one of these pricks does anything." He said while cracking his knuckles.

I rolled my eyes and watched as he left. As soon as Emmet walked out I started to panic. I looked around and saw people chugging beer, playing beer pong, making out, or just dancing. I looked for some way to escape. I found a staircase and followed it up to an area that seemed far away enough from the party. I sat down and pressed my knees up to my chest. I put my head down and let my thoughts drift. I stayed like that till I heard someone come my way. I looked up to see a drunk Mike Newton coming towards me.

"Hey Bella I didn't think you'd come." He slurred.

I remained silent. He walked closer and closer till our faces were inches apart. I could smell the alcohol from his breath, and it brought back a painful memory.

_____________________________________________________________

_Flashback._

_"Bella come here I won't hurt you." __**He**__ said._

_A bunch of lies. I could smell the alcohol coming off __**him**__ and it smelled horrible. We were in my room and __**he**__ had me cornered. __**He**__ kept coming closer and closer till __**he**__ was hovering over me and then slapped me so hard I passed out._

_End of Flashback._

________________________________________________

"Hey Bella come here." Mike murmured While grabbing my wrist. I closed my eyes. This can't be happening.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at him.

"Now Bella, I won't hurt you." He whispered in my ear.

I broke down in tears. I tried to break free of his grasp but he was to strong.

"Let me go!" I cried.

He tightened his grip and began pulling me closer to him. I kept yelling for him to let me go and for someone to help me but the music drowned out my cries. This isn't happening. I kept chanting to myself.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Edward's point of view.

I got to the party late and I noticed Emmet was here. If Emmet's here then that mean Bella would be too. I smiled at the thought but then I stopped as soon as I realized she wouldn't like me. I had started liking Bella sine the day we had talked in the tree. She was different, there was more to her than just any other girl at our school. She didn't try to be anyone but herself unlike the other girls at our school. She didn't wear revealing clothes or makeup to try to get the boys to notice her; she was her own self. I looked around for Bella but I couldn't seem to find her. I walked around to see if maybe she was with Alice but she wasn't. I walked to the backyard of the house but still she wasn't there. I decided to check up stairs. On my way up I heard someone yell.

"Please, let me go!"

I recognized that voice. It was Bella, and someone was hurting her.

I dashed up the stairs and found Mike Newton messing with Bella.

"Let me go!" Bella cried.

"Come on Bella you know you like me." He told her.

"No I don't, please!" She begged while tears were streaming down her face.

I walked up behind Mike Newton and Grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him off of her causing him to land on the floor beside her.

"She said leave her alone, get a clue idiot." I growled at him. I saw Bella instantly run behind me.

"That didn't hurt." Mike said.

"Oh, but this will." I said before punching him in the face. He hit his head against the wall causing it to crack a bit but then he passed out. I put my hands at my side and turned to see Bella sitting on the floor with her head on her knees and I could hear her crying. I bent down to her and pulled her head up. She flinched slightly at my touch but she let me.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked.

She didn't say anything she just kept crying while I held her head up. She kept staring at me till she came closer to me and hugged me. I was stunned for a bit before I wrapped my arms around her. I held while she cried on my chest.

"Bella lets go somewhere else." I told her. She didn't say anything she just kept crying. I carefully pulled her up and carried her to a nearby room. She stiffened for a moment before she relaxed. When we were inside I locked the door and turned to the bed. I sat down with Bella still clinging on me and she was still sobbing. "It's okay." I kept telling her. She sobbed till she finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Yes?" I said looking down at her.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." I told her.

She didn't let go of me and to be honest I didn't want her to. I was happily content like this till those stupid memories came back to me. I pushed them away and held Bella tighter while the memories faded. Bella and I sat on that bed for a while just sitting there motionless till Bella sighed. She hugged me tighter for a second before she let go. She looked at the clock on one of the bedside table next to the bed and it said that it was one in the morning. She got up and looked at me.

"I have to go." She said while drying the remains of her tears.

"If you want I could drive you home." I offered.

"uh, Sure I just need to tell Emmet." She said while biting her lip.

I nodded and led the way back to the party. she stayed close to my side. I looked for Emmet. I found him with Rosalie, they were on a couch. Emmet saw us then and he immediately looked at Bella. He saw her red puffy eyes and then he rushed to Bella.

"What happened?" Emmet asked while glaring at me.

"Edward didn't do anything, relax I'm fine." She told him.

"So who did?" He asked again.

"No one I just want to go home and Edward offered to drive me ." She told him.

I could tell he didn't believe that nothing happened and he looked like he was going to murder someone. He looked at her again and then raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bella I'm not buying that crap." He told her.

"Nothing Emmet!" She yelled and then she took off running out the front door. Emmet and I stared for a moment before we both moved and ran after her. she ran about halfway down the street before Emmet caught up to her. He grabbed her wrist and she cried out like she was in pain. He let her go and she crumpled to the floor. I stopped in my tracks and watched. She was sobbing harder than ever.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He told her.

"You don't get! No matter how hard I try I can't escape the past it always comes back!" She yelled at him.

"Bella?" Emmet asked.

"Emmet just go I will see you at home." she told him.

He looked like he was going to break something. He slowly got up with his fists clenched and he went back inside the house. I stood where I was for a moment before I walked to Bella.

"Bella, do you still want me to take you home?" I asked while bending down next to her.

she stayed still for a while with her head in her hands. I gently grabbed her hands and I smoothed them down at her sides. She looked at me and she had the worse look on her face.

"Bella do you want me to take you home?" I asked again.

She nodded. I got up and held out a hand to her. She grabbed it and I felt a spark of electricity go through me. I led her to my Volvo with my hand still in hers. I opened the passenger door and she got in hesitantly. I closed the door and I walked to the driver's side. Once I was in I tied up and we took off.

"Bella can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"sure." She muttered.

"well I was wondering why you trust me so much?" I told her.

"I trust you because...I feel safe with you." She said while fidgeting in her seat.

"Oh." was all I said. We stayed quiet the whole way there. I only knew where she lived because Emmet had always invited Alice and I over before. When we got to her house Bella untied her seatbelt but made no move to leave.

"Thanks again for driving me home." She said.

"No problem."

She opened the door and got out.

"Oh Bella." I called.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Sweet dreams." I told her before she closed the door and left. I waited till she was inside till I left. I drove home with only one thought on my mind. She said she trusted and felt safe with me. I was giddy at the thought that there could be hope for us.

**A/N: Okay well that's a loong chapter. hope you like it! Also sorry it took so long to update with chapter nine. I had written it two days ago but when I tried to upload it there was an error with the document. But now I got this working. Please Pwease Review! AND DON'T FORGET THAT THE END OF VOTING FOR NEW DAWN TO WIN THE AWARD OF BEST POST SERIES WILL BE SEPTEMBER 16! YOU CAN VOTE ALL YOU WANT! I love you all!**

**XOXO!.**

**Lizzard : )**


	12. Breathe Me

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's point of view.**

I was completely shocked on how close Edward and I were tonight. I kept thinking that through the whole ride home. It was too painful to think about anything else, It was my safe thought I guess you could say. When we pulled up to the house I didn't want to leave. I hesitated.

"Thanks again for driving me home." I told him.

"No problem."

I opened the door and got out.

"Oh Bella?" He called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Sweet dreams" He said in the most velvety voice.

I went inside dazed before I realized I was finally home. I went upstairs, grabbed my iPod and went to lay on my bed. I was listening to Breathe Me by Sia. I thought about Edward. I knew I liked Edward to an extent it was unbearable. I needed to tell him how I felt. I planned on it. I was going to tell him on Monday whether it killed me or not. I yawned so I listened to the music more closely now.

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

I listened to the song and I soon drifted to sleep with a tear sliding its way down my cheek.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sunday went by faster than ever. It was also the worst day ever to. The next day Emmet would keep asking what happened. I didn't want to tell him. I kept to myself and ignored everything he asked.

"Bella, please give me something." Emmet begged.

I ignored him. The rest of the day went like that. I made Charlie and Emmet Macaroni with my mom's recipe. When that was done I made cookies for everyone like I normally did. When the cookies were done I had one extra. I decided to put it in Edwards bag. I did that with a small smile on my face while I hummed. Emmet looked at me suspiciously but I didn't care. When all my chores I went upstairs to clean my room and get ready for tomorrow. I got my favorite blue v-neck hoodie out and my favorite pair of skinny jeans out. I laid them on my rocking chair that was in my room. I then dressed in my pajamas for the night and I got in bed and fell asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up from the blaring of my alarm clock. I woke up and shut it off. I got dressed in a hurry and then did my hair. I was excited but at the same time nervous about today. I was going to tell Edward how I felt. It made me nervous at the thought that he may not even like me. I also knew that I would eventually have to let him know my past sooner or later. I frowned and I went downstairs to eat a bowl of cereal. I was halfway done when Emmet came down stairs.

"Bell you don't need to take me today Rose is going to pick me up." He said while getting some cereal.

I nodded but I stayed quiet. I felt guilty for the way I treated him on Saturday but It was just too much. When Rosalie picked Emmet up I went to my Truck and got in. I drove off, going at a good fifty miles an hour. I got to the school and I was happy to see Edward leaning on the driver's side of the Volvo. I got out and I walked toward him.

"Hey Bella." He called.

"Hey Edward." I liked the way my name sounded coming from him.

"Bella um, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind talking to me at lunch?" Edward asked.

"yeah, sure, I was planning on asking you that to." I told him while biting my lip.

Just then the Bell rang and then .

"I'll see you at lunch" I told him.

"Yeah, bye." He said as he walked away.

He took my breath away. I smiled and I stumbled my way to class.

**A/N: Okay well guys umm I know this isn't very long and not really interesting stuff but I need to get **

**ready for my first day of school tomorrow so yeah. I will get to the good stuff in about two or three**

**more chapters but yeah. I'm sorry I couldn't make it longer but I tried. : ) Please Review! Love You All**

**And Your Reviews! XOXO!**

**Lizzard :)**


	13. The Talk

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's point of view.**

Unlike yesterday my day was going slower and slower. I wanted it to be lunch already. I was in trig and this class was hell. Mr. Varner gave me two warnings for not paying attention and I was close to getting after school detention.

"Ms. Swan, pay attention I will not tell you anymore." Mr. Varner said.

I nodded but I still couldn't seem to pay any attention. When class was over I rushed over to Spanish and to my surprise Emmet looked like he was mad when I took my seat next to him. I watched as he tore out a page from his notebook and wrote something on it. When he was done he passed it to me.

_**I know it was Mike Newton.**_ He wrote.

I sighed I replied back with 'How do you know'.

I passed the note to him. He read it and I saw more anger for some reason. He wrote on the paper and then passed it back.

_**No one, I figured it out on my own.**_ I was angry now. There was no way Emmet could have figured this out on his own.

'Emmet just drop it please.' I begged him in the note. I passed it back and he nodded.

Class was okay but I still didn't pay any attention. Emmet seemed to notice that to. When class ended we passed by Mike Newton and I saw he had a bruise on his nose and cheek. I cringed away from him and I ended up falling into cold strong arms.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay." I recognized that voice instantly. Edward. Emmet was watching us suspiciously and he was glaring at Edward. Edward saw that to and he finally stood me up straight and let me go with a sigh. We walked to lunch in silence. The whole way I kept throwing glances at Edward and it seemed he was doing the same. When we got to the table Edward sat down next o me while Emmet sat on my right side. I got out my cookies and handed everyone their bags. Edward saw his extra cookie and grinned. Emmet seemed to be extra observant than usual because he noticed our little exchange.

"How come Edward get's an extra cookie?" Emmet said while looking at me suspiciously.

"Because he hasn't been bugging me all weekend." I retorted.

"Uh, Bella I haven't bugged you so does that mean I get an extra cookie tomorrow?" Jasper asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Sure, I will make sure you get an extra." I muttered.

"What? That's not fair!" Emmet huffed.

"Life isn't fair." I told him.

"Guy's I will see you later." I mumbled while walking away. I went to the nearest area and I waited for Edward. I waited for about two minutes before I saw him coming to me. I couldn't even say anything.

"Come on." He said.

I nodded and followed him to the tree we sat the first time we ever ditched. It was kind of like _our _tree. Edward helped me up it and I sat on the same branch as last time and he did the same. When we were in the tree he looked at me and sighed.

"Well I'm not sure how I'm going to say this or if your even feel the same ." He said while running a hand through his tousled bronze hair making me melt in the strangest of ways.

I nodded for him to proceed.

"I like you." He blurted out simply. "I have liked you since the last time we were here. I can't get you out of my head. You're not like anyone I have met."

_Holy. Freaking. crap. I can't believe what I am hearing. Edward Cullen. W-O-W._

I just stared at him like an imbecile.

"Bella, I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you this." He said when he noticed I didn't speak.

"No, I um..I feel the same way." I told him while biting my lip and blushing wildly."

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I also wanted to ask you if you would want to go with me to...Movie and a Dinner on Friday?"

I was about to say yes but I thought of something that may be a problem. Edward saw me hesitate.

"Bella I promise to keep you safe, but you don't have to if you don't want to." He said.

"Edward, I want to...but what am I going to tell Emmet and my dad?" I told him.

"Tell them the truth, I will even meet your dad officially if you like?" He offered with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

I smiled at him. I was still smiling when my stomach growled really loudly. I blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't eat." I told him.

"I still have the cookies you gave me today...you can have them." He said.

"No its fine I brought my own." I told him while pulling my little zip bag of cookies out.

he pulled out his to. We ate our cookies peacefully. We talked a little about school and other things till he brought up my past.

"So how come you live with your Dad and Emmet?" He asked.

The thought brought tears in my eyes. Edward saw this.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He murmured.

"I'm fine, just I don't really like to talk about that." I told him.

He nodded but I could see curiosity burning in his eyes. The bell rang then and we parted to our Biology class together. We sat next to each other but I had to fight the urge not to touch him. It was a big temptation. Class went by too fast and so soon I had to go to gym and leave Edward. I sighed and walked to gym. Gym was boring as usual. I went in we played a game, we changed out of our clothes, and left home. .

**A/N: Okay so I hope you like it. Edward and Bella are finally together! Yay! Ha Ha. Well please Review! I love you all!  
XOXO!**

Lizzard! : )


	14. Approvals and Breakdown Bonding

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's point of view.**

When I got home Emmet wasn't there yet. I decided to do the laundry while I waited so I could tell Emmet the news. When I put a load in the laundry I heard the door slam. I went downstairs immediately.

"Hey Emmet." I called to him.

"Hey Bells."

"So I need to tell you something." I told him.

"Sure, but what was with you and Edward today?" He said while sitting down at the table.

"Well that's kind of what I was talking about."

"Go on." He urged.

"Well...Edward talked to me today and well we sort of have a...a date Friday." I said while looking down and fidgeting.

"Emmet are you mad?" I asked when he didn't say anything.

"No, I'm...I'm actually glad your with him...Edward is a good guy and I know he would never hurt you." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because the boy can't take his eyes off you, and two because he never shuts up about you." He told me.

"How do you know he talks about me?"

"Alice, She said he talks about you all the time."

"Oh" I mumbled.

"But still he's a good guy so If I approve of him is what you're asking, then yes I do." He said.

"Emmet have I told you you're the best?" I asked While running up to him and hugging him.

"No."

"Well... you are." I said while giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Yuck Bella!" He exclaimed while grinning.

"Ha Ha." I giggled.

"But one thing, If he hurts you...I will break him." Emmet threatened while cracking his knuckles.

"Whatever you say and what do you want me to make for dinner?" I asked.

"I can choose?" He asked.

I nodded. He thought for a minute.

"How about you make my favorite?" He suggested.

"You really want enchiladas?" I asked.

He nodded and I couldn't help but laugh. I went to make dinner but while I was cooking I thought of something.

"Emmet do the others know?" I asked.

"Probably." He shrugged.

"Oh." I said before turning around to finish cooking. The Enchiladas were done and I decided to make a new type of cookies. I made chocolate chip cookies and Emmet really wanted to demolish the tray of cookies when I pulled them out.

"Bella, Please can I have just one!" He begged.

"Emmet, stop whining you will get them tomorrow." I told him

"Please!" He begged while giving me the puppy dog face.

"Ugh, Emmet why do you do this to me." I told him

"Please! With a cherry on top!"

"Fine! but just one!" I commanded.

"Yes!" He yelled while running to the tray like a five year old and eating the cookie in two bites.

I rolled my eyes. Emmet and I had dinner. Charlie was going to be at the station late so we ate alone. Emmet and I talked about random stuff but we never went to bad subjects. Until now.

"Hey Bella...um...do you plan..on telling him about..the 'incident'." Emmet asked.

"Yes, but when the time is right." I told him while trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come.

"Oh." Was all he said.

We finished up and I told Emmet to do the dishes while I took out the trash. It was dark outside and I didn't want to go but I knew I had to get over it. I walked outside and went to the trashcan on the side of the house. I kept turning around to see that nothing was there. I had already dumped the trash and I was walking back inside when I heard a noise. I turned but nothing was there. I kept walking but I heard it again. I walked till finally I heard the whole trashcan fall. When I heard that I jumped and I ran inside. I got inside and locked the door. My chest was heaving and I was crying. I crumbled at the door and I sobbed on my knees. Emmet heard and he rushed over to me.

"Bella what's wrong?" Emmet asked.

"I..the..trash..fell." I sobbed.

"Bella your fine." He said as he pulled me into his lap and rocked me back and forth till I eventually stopped crying. I looked at his shirt and It was soiled with my tears.

"Thanks Emmet." I told him when I was calmed.

"Anytime sis." He said.

"Hey Bella want to see something funny?" Emmet asked.

I nodded. He grinned and he picked me up and we ran upstairs.

"Emmet put me down!" I giggled.

He carried me to my room and put me in my bed. He pulled the sheet on my bed and covered me up. when that was done he tickled me till I couldn't breathe anymore. When he was done he said goodnight.

"Night Bells." Emmet told me.

"Night Emmet, and thanks!"

When he left I immediately fell asleep.

**A/N: So yeah I'm barely updating! I just wanted to add a little more of Emmet and Bella's bond. I thought it was cute but who knows. Sorry the chapters have been short but I haven't had much time but At least I'm updating. :D Please review! Reviews make me happy and I update faster! Love you all!**

**XOXO! **

**Lizzard :D**


	15. Invites and Missing Cookies

**Chapter 14**

**Bella's point of view.**

Last night I had no nightmares, instead I found myself dreaming about Edward. That was the first night I have ever dreamt of anyone but_ him. _ Just then Emmet barged into my room.

"Morning sis!" He yelled.

"Why are you yelling!" I yelled back.

"I don't know!" He said.

I giggled and then he came up to me and tickled me till I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Emmet stop!" I giggled. He stopped and then He left so I could get ready for school. When I was dressed for school I grabbed the chocolate cookies I made the day before and I made my way to go to school since Rosalie was picking Emmet up. I was eager to see Edward. I pushed my truck to go faster the fifty five miles but it wouldn't budge. "Stupid decrepit truck." I muttered to myself. When I pulled into the school parking lot I was surprised to see Alice and Edward waiting for something. When I got out of my truck Alice ran to me while jumping up and down like a five year old and giving me a hug.

"Hey Bella." Alice chirped while Edward was walking over here to Alice and I. He had the hugest smile on his face.

"Hey Alice what's up?" I asked.

"Well next week on Friday I'm having a sleepover and you and Emmet have to come." She demanded.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"No!" She said enthusiastically. Just then Edward came up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I stiffened. He looked at me and then lowered his arm.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's fine you just took me by surprise." I told him.

He gave me a crooked grin before he put his arm around my shoulders again. I smiled and leaned into him a bit. Alice watched this whole exchange and then she quirked an eyebrow at us.

"What? " I asked.

"So are you guys like going out now?" Alice asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yes, we are." Edward answered immediately. I smiled in response.

"Awesome!" Alice squealed.

I giggled and Edward gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Edward's got a girlfriend!" Alice chanted.

Edward rolled his eyes at her and I laughed.

"So have you guys gone on a date yet?" She asked.

"No, but we are this Friday." I told her.

"Oh my god Bella you have to let me dress you! Please!" Alice begged.

"Alice!" I whined.

"Please Bella!" She begged again.

"Ugh! Fine Alice but on two conditions." I told her.

"How about one condition." Alice pressed.

"Fine."

"So what's the condition?" She asked.

"I get to approve of the outfit." I told her.

"Deal." Alice said with a huge grin on her face. She was up to something I was sure of it. I let it slide because the bell rang and I had to get to class. Edward walked me to class and then we said our goodbyes at the door of the class.

"I will see you at lunch Bella." He said.

"Okay." I mumbled.

When I sat down I noticed Jessica Stanley was staring at me.

"Hey Bella so are you and Edward like going out?" She asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Oh well that's weird he never goes out with anyone." She said.

"I guess I pretty lucky then." I mumbled to low for her to hear. Class started and I ignored Jessica. Classes went by slow as usual. finally when the bell rang signaling lunch I jumped up and Emmet noticed.

"Geez Bella calm down." He grinned.

I slowed down but I was still jumpy. I was walking down the hall when I bumped into someone and I was falling when two strong arms caught me.

"Bella you really need to watch yourself." A soft velvety voice whispered making me shiver.

"Sorry Edward. " I told him.

He chuckled and then led the way to the cafeteria with his arm around my shoulder again. I sighed in contentment. Edward and I sat next to each other. The others kept staring at us and it was making me uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked when I as finally fed up with there stares.

"Nothing" They all mumbled in unison.

"Well since nothing is going on can I have my cookies!" Emmet said exasperated.

"Yes." I told him while giggling.

Edward joined in. I passed around the chocolate chip cookies and they were all content.

"Hey where's my extra cookie!" Jasper yelled causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at us.

He blushed a little and Alice smiled at him.

"Aww you blushed." Alice cooed to him.

She kissed his cheek. We all snickered.

The rest of the day went by and so soon I was going home. Edward and I said goodbye and I left. The whole way home I was deciding when the right day would be to tell him about the 'incident' and I decided that Friday I would tell him. I had to be honest even if it would kill me in the end.

**A/N: Okay well that's all I could think of. But on the bright side at least you will get to know what happened to Bella soon enough! Please Review! Also Refer me to your fan fiction Loyals! Remeber Review Review Review! Love you all!  
**

**XOXO!**

**Lizzard :D**


	16. The Date

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's point of view. **

This week has gone so fast. I am still in disbelief that it is already Friday and that just in a few hours Edward would be picking me up. Alice came over at about twelve and She started on my hair. She curled it and then flat ironed my bangs. Then she gave me the outfit to wear. It was an orange colored looking shirt with a black designing belt that went just about under my bust, some dark skinny jeans, golden over sterling silver stud earrings, and some black pumps. Once I was dressed Alice escorted me to the bathroom in our house and then started with my makeup. She put eyeliner, mascara, and a little bit of eye shadow. When I was all done Alice finally let me look in the mirror.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked when I saw myself in the mirror.

"Alice, I love it! Thanks." I told her. just then Emmet came in and his eyes got wide.

"Bella, you look great!" Emmet yelled.

I blushed and Alice and him laughed in unison. Alice pulled out her phone and when she saw the time she gasped.

"Edward should be here in two minutes Bella." Alice announced.

I was nervous. I had to use the bathroom and Alice and Emmet left while I did my business. Right when I was done I flushed the toilet and washed my hands and that was when the door bell rang. I ran downstairs and Emmet and Alice chuckled when I almost fell. I blushed and got the door. I saw Edward and he looked like a model straight out of a magazine.

"Hello Bella." Edward said politely.

''Hi" I mumbled sheepishly.

"You look very nice Bella." Edward said

"Thanks." I said while blushing.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup" I said while popping the 'p'.

He pulled his crooked smile on me and it was as dazzling as ever. I smiled as we went to the car. Edward opened my door for me and I got in. Once Edward was in the car he popped in a CD and changed it to a number. It sounded like a familiar band but not really.

"Edward, what band is this?" I asked.

"Muse, it's their new album The Resistance." He said as we started driving.

I listened intently. I liked it, it sounded different but in a good way compared to the older songs.

I listened some more.

Counter balance this commotion  
We're not droplets in the ocean  
Ocean

They'll laugh as they watch us fall  
The lucky don't care at all  
No chance for fate  
It's unnatural selection  
I want the truth!

Edward was humming along to the song and I smiled.

We trust. This is enough  
You won't be the first  
And you know that you won't be the last

Counter balance this commotion,  
We're not droplets in the ocean  
ocean, ocean, ocean!

They'll laugh as they watch us fall  
And the lucky they don't care at all  
No chance for fate,  
It's unnatural selection,  
I want the truth, I want the truth,  
I want the truth! I want the truth!

The song ended and Edward looked at me while turning the volume down.

"I like that song." I told him.

"Me too." He said with a brilliant smile on his face.

"Hey Bella how would you like to go with me to a concert?" Edward asked.

"Edward that would be awesome , but it's too much." I told him.

"Nonsense." He said. Then a song came on and he turned it up and said, "Listen to this song it's another one of my favorites."

I did but then a thought came to my mind just then. I remembered I had to tell him about my past later. I frowned and Edward noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing...just I need to tell you something later on though."

"Sure." He said as we pulled up to the theaters.

We walked to the ticket booth and bought our tickets. Then we walked into the movie theater and watched the movie. It was a scary movie and I jumped like three times while Edward chuckled at me. When the movie ended Edward took me to a restaurant .Once we were seated Edward and I ordered. I got the Fettuccine Alfrado and Edward got the same. We talked for a while until Edward finally brought up the subject.

"So Bella what was it you had to tell me?" Edward asked.

_Crap_ I muttered internally. _Here we go_ I thought.

**A/N: Yes I am aware this Chapter is short and I promise not to make the next one short but I had to get **

**this chapter out of the way. thanks for those who reviewed last chapter and those who are keeping up **

**with me. I love you all!**

**XOXO!**

**Lizzard :)**


	17. Conversations Of The Past

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's point of view.**

**A/N: Warning, there is some things in Bella's explanation to Edward about her past that are OOC! Please if you don't like that stuff I suggest you skip it. :)**

I waited till the waiter left after bringing us our food.

"Okay well I'm not sure how you're going to take this and I will totally understand if you won't want to

be with me anymore." I told him looking down.

He put a finger under my chin and pulled my face up to look at him.

"Bella I would never do that to you." He murmured softly.

"I'm sorry but I have to tell you this I need you to know about me before you make your decision to be

with me." I told him.

He stared at me for a moment and then he nodded at me to go ahead.

"Well remember those time's you asked me about my past or other things like that and I never

answered?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well that's because...When I was a baby my mom divorced my dad and she left him with Emmet. A few

years later she remarried when I was twelve. Phil started out nice but my mom didn't know he was

an...alcoholic." I said with tears threatening to wash down my face. I held them back and continued.

The whole time Edward stopped eating and was listening intently.

"One night he came home drunk and he just started beating my mom and I. Soon it started getting

worse and he would just beat us even when he wasn't drunk. He later on stopped and my mom believed

that he would never do that again, but what a load of crap that was. I was fourteen when he started

beating us again. He would use anything in his sight from...knives, belts, lighters, wire hangers, you

name it. He wouldn't let us eat unless he would say, he made me cook all the time, he didn't let us use

the restroom unless he said, and he always chose what we wore. He would always tell me how

worthless my mom and I were and he would always yell profanities at us." I was shaking slightly at the

memories. Edwards hands were balled into fists and he was waiting for me to go on.

"If I ever got bad grade or came home late from school I would get beat. It just kept escalating to the

worse things possible. Then when I was sixteen...I...I came home late from school and he said that if I

ever did that again that he would kill my mom. He starved me for months and then on my seventeenth

birthday he just snapped. He was drunk that night of my birthday and he told me, 'I'm going to give you

the birthday you will always remember'. He went upstairs with a knife where my mom was and...he

made me follow. When I was in the room with my mom and him he went up to my mom and..and

he...he stabbed her in the chest. 'Run Bella', my mom told me but I couldn't find my legs to move.

'Bella run!' My mom kept yelling at me. I got up and ran while Phil finished up my mom. I ran into a small

nearby closet with a phone. I called nine-one-one and they said they would send help. I waited in the

closet for Phil to come but he never did." If Edward was angry before he was furious now. His nostrils were flaring and had a lot of anger in his eyes. I continued with my horror story.

"I stayed quiet till I heard footsteps coming toward me. They came closer and closer but then they

faded. I stayed in the closet but my hand shifted causing something in the closet to tip over. I heard

the footsteps again but this time they kept coming closer. He jingled the door and then he opened the

door revealing me to him. He pulled me out and he started beating me. He burned my wrists, cut my

thighs and he broke three of my ribs. I yelled pain. The whole time I was begging for death. I kept

begging god in my mind, 'Why me.' but it was pointless. He kept beating me senseless until the police

arrived. They put Phil in prison and I had horrible injuries. I was also diagnosed with anorexia from all

the times Phil starved me. That's basically why I moved here and it's all my fault...that my mom is

dead." I told him while tears started to spill down my cheeks. Edward got up and he wrapped me in his

arms. I kept crying.

"Bella that is not your fault. What Phil did was not right either." Edward said in a strained voice.

"Edward it is. I could have stopped him but I didn't. It is my fault." I told him while the tears were still

coming. Just then a waiter came up to us and gave Edward the bill. Edward put the money on the table

and he said, "Bella lets go."

I got up and Edward wrapped his arm around me. We got into the car and he drove away.

"Bella do you want to go home or do you want to go somewhere else with me?" Edward asked.

"No, I don't want to go home yet." I told him.

He nodded and kept driving. We stopped at the end of a road and then he came and opened my door.

"Edward where are we?" I asked.

"it's a place I like to come to when the weather is nice, but I figured this might be a good time to show it

to you."

We walked into the forest nearest to us and I clung to Edward. we finally reached an area that was

beautiful. It was a meadow. There was a river streaming near us and the moon glinted off of it. I sat

down on the grass and Edward did the same. It was quiet for a while and finally when I couldn't take it

anymore I spoke.

"Edward are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No, I have no reason to be why?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Because of what I did." I told him.

"Bella you did nothing wrong. Besides nothing else matters because I love you. I always will." Edward

said softly.

"I love you too, but I'm a monster Edward. I saw death right in the face and I didn't bother to help." I

said on the verge of tears.

"Bella listen to me. You did nothing wrong and your mother wouldn't want you to be mourning like this.

I love you Bella and nothing you do can make me mot love you. You are my life now." He murmured

softly.

He enveloped me in his arms and I immediately started crying. We stayed like that till eventually I

stopped crying.

"Edward, thank you for everything. You are the first to ever make me feel so...different." I told him.

"Different in a good or bad way?" He asked.

"Good, definitely good." I said while laughing.

"Then that's great." He said causing me to laugh again.

"We should go now it's getting late and Emmet will kill me if I don't get you home." He said while grinning.

We went back to the Volvo and Edward drove me home. when I got home Edward came inside and we

were surprised to see Alice asleep on the couch with Emmet on the floor sleeping to. The TV was on and

it was playing the movie A Walk To Remember. Edward and I giggled.

"I guess Alice's convincing power is still undefeated." I muttered while grinning.

"I should take Alice home." Edward said with a frown.

"You guys could stay here if you want." I offered.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, besides my dad won't be home till tomorrow in the afternoon." I said.

"okay." He said.

"Here I have an idea." I told him.

"Help me get Alice up." I told him. He nodded and picked her up bridal style. I led him to my room. The

second I walked in I was grateful for having cleaned my room the day before. I pulled the sheets back

and I motioned for Edward to put Alice on the bed. Once she was on the bed Edward and I pulled her

heels off and then I pulled the sheets back on her. She moved onto her side and then she smiled a bit

but she didn't wake up.

"Someone's tired." Edward muttered.

I laughed and we went back downstairs to where Emmet was.

"Okay, now help me with Emmet." I told Edward.

"I can't pick his big but up!" Edward hissed.

"No not picking him up but just pull him up." I said.

Edward pulled Emmet gently up. Emmet woke up as Edward pulled him up. Crap.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Emmet asked sleepily.

"Trying to get you fat but to your bed, but that's kind of hard to do when you're so heavy." I said.

We got Emmet up and I put one arm around my shoulder and Edward did the same. We got him to his

room but when we were setting him down on the bed I lost my grip on him and his head slammed on

the head bored. I laughed and Edward joined in to.

"Mother! Ow!" Emmet said.

"Sorry Emmet." I said while still giggling.

"Yeah, Yeah." He muttered angrily. He laid down on his side and was quickly asleep. Still giggling I pulled

off Emmet's shoes and then kissed his forehead before I left. Edward watched me as I tucked Emmet in

and he smiled slightly. I went to one of the cabinets in the hall and pulled out two blankets. Edward

quirked an eyebrow at me but I ignored him and went back to the living room. I put on blanket on the

couch and then one on the floor. I started laying down on the floor before Edward grabbed my hand and

pulled me up.

"What?" I asked.

"You take the couch I want the floor." He said.

"No." I said.

"Bella I will not take the couch you have it." He said.

"Edward I said no and that's final." I said stubbornly.

"How about we share ?" Edward asked.

"Fine." I agreed.

"Bella you don't have to it was just a suggestion." He said.

"I want to though." I said while blushing.

He smiled and got on the couch first turning so I was on my side and then Edward came next to me and

laid down on his side like me. He pulled the cover over us and then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good night my Bella, Dream happy dreams." He murmured.

"Night Edward." I mumbled. I snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent and then before I knew it I

was drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Or at least that's what I wanted.

**A/N: Okay so I hope you enjoyed this. I thought it was sweet. I mean the ending part. He He. No need **

**to make you guys think I'm a lunatic or something. Anyways please Review! tell me what you think?? **

**Good or bad? And what do you think about Bella's past? And is this chapter long or what! As Always I **

**keep my promises. Love you All !**

XOXO!

**Lizzard :)**


	18. I Belong To You

**Chapter 17**

**Bella's point of view.**

I awoke with a loud gasp and tears streaming down my face. I looked around and Edward was getting up.

"Bella! What's wrong?" He asked frantically while whipping my tears away.

''I...had...a nightmare." I told him between sobs.

He grabbed me in a hug.

"It's okay Bella, I won't let anyone hurt you." He murmured softly.

"Try to go back to sleep Bella." Edward said. I nodded and then I laid back down on my side with Edward.

I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. Edward noticed my shifting and he looked at me.

"Edward I can't sleep, I need to get up." I told him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"_I_ am going to the kitchen to cook something and _you_ are going back to sleep." I told him.

"Why are you going to cook? It's twelve a.m." He asked.

"It's sort of my sanctuary. Whenever I was with Phil the only time I got away from the beatings was when I cooked. I guess it's a habit now." I said while shrugging.

"Would you like some help?" He asked.

"If you want to." I told him.

"As long as I get to do it with you." He said.

I blushed but other than that I got out the stuff to make cookies.

"Okay well um you can start by cracking the eggs in a bowl." I told him.

He nodded and did as I said. We were mixing ingredients and all things together when I took the mixing spoon and started to eat the dough off of it.

Edward stared at me.

"What? you've never ate the dough raw?" I asked.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

I grabbed a spoon and dipped it in the dough and handed it to him.

"Try it." I told him.

He did and he seemed to like it.

"Good?" I asked.

"Mm hm." He mumbled.

"You look like a little kid who just discovered candy for the first time." I said while giggling.

"You're going to regret saying that." He said while glaring at me.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"Look behind you." He said

I did but nothing was there. I turned around and when I did Edward flung flower at my face. Edward chuckled.

"You think your funny?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said.

"We'll see."

I grabbed some flour and glared at him. He ran into the living room and then I cornered him.

I walked slowly to him and threw the flour at his face. He looked at me in shock before he slowly came over to me and started to tickle me senseless.

We fell to the ground and He was still tickling me. I was surprised at how comfortable I was with Edward. He kept tickling me and I was yelling out pleas for him to stop.

"Edward...st..op..please!" I giggled.

"What was that?" He asked. Our faces were mere inches apart.

"Stop!" I giggled.

"Oh that." He replied. He tickled me once more before he stopped. our faces were now closer than ever.

I got a huge butterfly sensation in my stomach.

We both inched closer and soon enough we were kissing.

It was a building kind of kiss but nothing that made me uncomfortable.

It was very sweet and Edward wasn't pushy about anything.

I melted. Edward put his hand behind my neck and it depend the kiss. Suddenly he stiffened and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked breathless. It was embarrassing but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to do that." He said.

"Edward, it's fine. Honest." I said.

He smiled then kissed my forehead.

"Want to go bake the cookies now?" He asked.

I nodded and Edward helped me up off the floor.

We still had flour all over our faces so we went to the sink first and washed it off.

Once we were clean we molded the cookies into shape and then put them in the oven to bake.

"What should we do now?" Edward asked.

"I have an idea. How about we play a game of cards and listen to music?" I suggested.

"Sure want me to get the muse CD out of my car?" He asked.

"Yes." I enthused.

He smiled and left to his car to get the CD while I got out the deck of cards in the nearby cupboard and I pulled out the plug in radio.

I plugged it in and opened it so Edward would only have to put the CD in.

I opened the deck of cards and then laid them out on the table.

Edward came in and popped in the Muse CD. He sat down.

"Did you shuffle the cards already?" He asked.

"No I'm not good at that." I said honestly.

He took the cards and shuffled them.

"What are we playing?" Edward asked.

"How about war?" I suggested.

"Whatever you want." Edward replied.

We played and Edward was winning. So far.

"You cheated." I told him when he took my card.

"How?" HE chuckled.

"You probably gave yourself all the good cards." I told him while pouting.

He laughed. We continued and then a song came on and Edward started singing along.

**(A/N: You should listen to the song while reading the lyrics. It's called I belong to you by Muse. It will make it better.)**

When these pillars get pulled down

It will be you who wears the crown And

I'll owe everything to you

How much pain has cracked your soul?

How much love would make you whole?

You're my guiding lightning strike

I can't find the words to say

They're overdue

I'd travel half the world to say

"I belong to you"

And she attacks me like a Leo

When my heart is split like Rio

But I assure you my debts are real

I can't find the words to say

When I'm confused I travel half the world to say

"You are my mu..."

Then on the next part of the song it was in French.

He sang along and I melted at his French accent and even the meaning of the words.

I only understood the French because I had taken French classes a while back with my mom.

[Mon Cœur S'ouvre à Ta Voix] (My heart opens itself to your voice)

Ah! Réponds, (Ah! Respond!)

Réponds à ma tendresse (Respond to my tenderness)

Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse! (Pour out to me, pour out to me the drunkenness!)

Réponds à ma tendresse! (Respond to my tenderness!)

Réponds à ma tendresse! (Respond to my tenderness!)

Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse! (Ah! Pour out to me the drunkenness!)

Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse! (Pour out to me, pour out to me the drunkenness!)

Réponds à ma tendresse! (Respond to my tenderness!)

Réponds à ma tendresse! (Respond to my tenderness!)

Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse! (Ah! Pour out to me the drunkenness!)

I belong

I belong to you alone

"..use"

Woo!

I can't find the words to say

They're overdue

I traveled half the world to say

"I belong to you"

I clapped at Edward when he finished singing and He blushed slightly.

We continued on with the game until the oven dinged and then Edward and I got up to to get the cookies.

"Here let me do it." Edward said when I was about to pull the cookies out of the oven.

"I can do it." I said.

"I don't know, remember last time." He said.

"Fine." I mumbled.

He pulled the cookies out and put them on the top of the stove. I noticed the time surprised. It was already two in the morning.

I was pouting a he saw.

Then he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I put my head on his chest and I inhaled his scent.

We pulled away to soon and Edward at my facial expression.

"Want some cookies?" I asked when they were cooled off.

"Yeah sure." He said.

I got out the milk and then two plates and two glass cups.

I put four cookies on each plate and then filled the cups with milk.

We ate our cookies in silence. Edward was done first and then I was right after.

I was really full. We cleaned up all of our mess and then I yawned.

"You're tired you should sleep." Edward said.

I nodded and I walked over to the couch. I laid in the same position as before and so did Edward.

When we were settled Edward kissed my forehead and then grabbed my hand and entwined our hands together.

I yawned again and Edward started to hum something unfamiliar and so soon I was drifting to sleep with an angel by my side.

**A/N: Okay well that's chapter 17. Yay! They finally kissed! So if you have any questions please PM me or any corrections you want to make please don't hesitate. Thanks to those who Reviewed last chapter! All of you are awesome! XOXO!**

**Lizzard :)**


	19. Not So Peaceful Awakenings

**Chapter 18**

**Bella's point of view**.

Last night could have been the best Friday in my entire life. I am still in shock that I kissed Edward and even more shocked that I 'slept' with him. I was afraid to open my eyes and reveal reality. I didn't want the moment to end. I could still feel Edward next to me and I could hear his light snores. I heard quieted giggling and I looked up to see Alice and Emmett with cookies and milk in their hands while staring at Edward and I. Edward started to shift and then his eyes fluttered open. Edward looked at me but he saw Alice and Emmett and his eyes got wide for a small portion of a second. _Crap!_ I muttered internally.

"Good Morning Lovebirds!" Alice chirped while giggling.

"What time is it?" I asked smugly.

"It's one in the afternoon." Emmett said. He looked mad but at the same time relieved a bit.

"What? ! When did you guys wake up?" I asked.

"I woke up at ten and this sleepy bear here woke up at ten thirty." Alice said.

"How long were you guys staring at us?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. Maybe like the past ten minutes?" Alice said with a shrug.

"You know Bella, you talk in your sleep. It's pretty interesting." Emmett said while making Alice chuckle.

My eye's got wide. What could I have said? Damn! I glared at Emmett.

"Hey Edward would you mind getting up?" I asked.

"Sure, why?" He asked while shifting so he could get up.

"So I can kill Emmet." I growled.

"Now, now Bella I wasn't going to say anything. I was just pointing it out." Emmett defended.

"Fine, I'm hungry anyways so I'm going to the kitchen." I mumbled.

I walked to the kitchen and went to the refrigerator and pulled out Eggs, Bacon and Sausage. When I was turning around I saw Edward. I jumped and yelped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"It's fine." I said while putting a hand over my heart and panting softly.

He came over and grabbed me in a loving embrace. I leaned my head against his chest. "Sorry" He muttered again. I nodded and then I pulled my out of his arms when my stomach growled.

"Want something to eat?" I asked with a smile.

"I think I will have what you have." Edward said.

"Okay." I said while turning around and heading to the stove.

"Do you need help." He asked.

"No, I got it thanks anyways." I told him.

I made the eggs quickly and then I made the bacon and sausage. When everything was cooked I got out two plates and then I put the food on them. When that was done I got out forks and I set them on the plates I handed Edward his plate and I had mine.

"TV?" I asked motioning to the living room.

He nodded. We walked in the living room, and saw Emmett and Alice on the floor laughing at the TV. They were watching some comedy video. Emmet saw our food and he immediately got up and came over to where I was.

"Where's my plate?" Emmett asked.

"I'm sorry I thought you already had something to eat, Mr. I wake up at ten thirty in the morning." I said.

"Hey I wouldn't use that kind of sarcasm. I'm still mad at you about last night with the bed thing." He said while pouting.

"Ha! that was funny and you know it." I said while giggling.

"whatever." Emmett said while walking away to sit on the floor near Alice again.

I heard Edward laughing to. I turned to him and I smiled. I was eating and when I finally finished I noticed Edward was to.

"Thanks Bella." He said.

"You're welcome." I replied.

We walked to the kitchen and Edward and I washed our dishes. When we were done Edward had a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you still want me to meet your dad today?" He asked.

"Sure, but you don't have to, I mean he already knows you." I said trying to make a joke of it.

"I want to. Besides he doesn't know I'm your boyfriend." He said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Right." I muttered.

"Well if I'm going to meet your dad later I need to go home and get ready and I'm sure Alice is dying to go home and change out of her clothes to."

"Okay." I said.

"Don't worry my Bella I will be back before you know it." He said_. Holy crow! did he just say 'my Bella'? He did._

"I know." I mumbled.

"Well I'm going to go tell Alice, I will be here around five?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's perfect timing."I told him.

"Okay."

We left the kitchen and Edward went to tell Alice they were leaving. Alice let out a 'Thank God!' at the news and I had to chuckle. When they were gone I went upstairs to change and get ready for the evening_. This is going to be grea_t! I said internally

**A/N: Okay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I may write another chapter later but it depends if I have homework or not. I loved all the reviews for the past few chapters! You guys are awesome! I love you all! Please Review!  
XOXO!  
Lizzard:DD**


	20. The News

**Chapter 19**

**Bella's point of view**.

I took a shower letting the hot water relax my muscles. At one point while I was washing up I noticed the scars from Phil's unending rampage. My whole body had scars everywhere it was sad to even look at. When I got out of the shower I dried myself off. I dressed in some skinny jeans and a blue shirt that was sort of low cut. when I was done getting dressed I went and brushed my teeth and then I blow dried my hair. Once that was done I decided to flat iron my hair just a bit. Once all that I needed to do was done I went downstairs to make dinner. I started humming while making dinner and Emmett seemed to notice. I was making steak, baked potatoes, and vegetables for dinner . I was sucking up to Charlie tonight just in case.

"So Bella have fun last night?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I did." I told him.

"I see." Emmett said.

I had a question in mind but I'm not really sure I wanted to ask it. I just had to know.

"Emmett what did I say in my sleep?" I asked.

"Do you promise you won't kill me?" Emmett asked.

"I promise." I said.

"Okay well... you said you loved Edward and...something about melting forest eyes though I probably know what that means." Emmett said with a smirk.

I blushed, I was talking about his green eyes. It was embarrassing though because Emmett and Alice were the ones to hear it. I could feel myself going from a light pink to a tomato red in an instant. To avoid Emmett, I put the steaks in the oven and I put the vegetables in the steamer to cook with a bit of butter on them. When I turned back around Emmett was staring at the floor lost in thought.

"Emmett, are you...mad at me?" I asked.

He looked at me confused.

"Should I be?" He asked.

"Well about last night and everything."

"Bella, honestly I don't care what you two do. It's your life, I only care if he hurts you." Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett." I said.

"Sure, Sure"

I smiled at him and I hugged him. When I was done I asked Emmett another question.

"Hey Em?"

"Yes?"

"How should I tell ch..I mean dad about...Edward?" I asked.

"That's easy. Just tell him straight out, I'm sure he will be easy going and I will be there and I will say I approve if it will help." Emmet suggested.

"Emmet you're the best." I told him. Just then the front door opened and Charlie walked in.

"Hey kids." He said happily. Was it really the end of his shift already? I looked at the clock and yep it was. It was about three, later than Charlie was supposed to be before.

"Hi dad!" Emmet and I said in unison causing us to laugh.

"So you kids have anything planned for today?" He asked. Crap! I sighed. I decided to just come out with it.

"Um, dad I wanted to introduce you to my...my boyfriend." I stuttered.

"Boyfriend? Who might be that?" He asked now totally engrossed in our conversation while getting a glass of water.

"Um, Edward Cullen." I muttered just as he was taking a sip of water. He spit it out and stared at me.

"Edward? Really?" He asked.

"Yes really. He is coming over at five because he wanted to meet you officially."

"Hmm, okay then." Charlie said.

"Your okay with it?" I asked.

"Yes Bells just as long as he treats you right and doesn't get you into trouble I'm perfectly okay with it." He said.

I ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said excitedly.

Charlie hugged me back but I was interrupted when Emmett reminded me that I needed to put the potatoes to boil. Charlie and Emmett went to watch TV while I went back to cooking. it took a total of an hour and forty three minutes till everything was ready. Once I was done with the cooking I went upstairs and made sure everything was in place. That took a total of about five minutes. I was anxious for Edward to get here. I was counting each minute which seemed to make time slower. I decided to watch TV with the boys till Edward got here. Suddenly I heard three rasps on the door and I immediately jumped up. This would be perfect. I know it would be, just a happy dinner with my 'Boys' the ones I love.

**A/N:Okay well I know it's not much but I couldn't focus much so yeah.....Have mercy on me! lol! I love all your wonderful reviews they always make me smile! Also please dont forget to keep voting New Dawn for the award. The link to vote is on my page and the voting closes on the sixteenth so please keep voting!! Love you all!  
XOXO!**

**Lizzard :DD**


	21. Meeting

**Chapter 20**

**Bella's point of view.**

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

I was in the kitchen when someone started to knock on the door. I ran to get it. I pulled the door open with a little more force than necessary causing me to hurt my hand and the door to hit the wall loud.

"Damn it!" I yelled while looking at my hand to examine it. Nothing was wrong but it would still hurt tomorrow. I looked up and Edward's green eyes were staring at me intently. He grabbed my hand that I had hurt and he kissed it.

"Hello Bella." He said while putting a hand on my cheek and caressing it softly.

"Hi Edward, how was your afternoon?" I asked.

"slow." I went and I hugged him.

"For me as well, come on." I Mumbled against his chest. I pulled him inside and Edward waited in the kitchen while I went to get Charlie and Emmett.

I went in the living room and they were looking at the game that was on intently.

"Guy's in case you didn't hear the knocking on the door, Edward's here." I hissed at them.

They slowly got up while I went back to Edward. Of course I tripped on my way to Edward. I prepared for the hit but it never came. I looked up and Edward had caught me. I smiled at him, and he put an arm around my waist. I kissed his cheek and he smiled hugely. I giggled.

"Edward my man!" Emmett yelled to Edward.

"Hey Em." He said.

Emmett went up to Edward and patted his back.

"Good luck." Emmett whispered in his ear while winking at me. Edward saw the wink and he smiled at me. When Charlie came in he looked amused at the sight in front of him. I grinned softly.

"Hello Chief Swan, It's nice to see you again." Edward said in a very gentlemanly fashion.

"Edward, Please call me Charlie, and It's nice to see you again." Charlie told him.

They all sat at the table and I went to the cupboard to pull out plate's to serve them their food. I put a steak, a potato And some vegetables on their plates and gave then each a plate.

"Now Edward, I don't care if you guys are dating but I just want to know you're going to treat her right and do your all for her like a man should." Charlie told him when I was putting their plates on the table. I went back to get my own before I sat down.

"Of course I will treat her right Charlie." Edward told him.

"Okay if you say so I'm just making sure." Charlie told him when he was done chewing a bite of his steak.

It was quite for a while till the silence was broken by Emmett.

"Damn Bella! You are good. This steak is delicious!"Emmett enthused.

"Language Emmett." Charlie told him.

"Dad I'm not a kid, and beside's damn isn't a swear word." He said. "It is a barrier controlling a large flow of water," I smiled at Emmett's sarcasm.

"I know that Emmet but you sure as heck act like one." He said. Emmett pouted like a five year old kid.

I could feel Edward chuckling at my side. I looked at him and he looked back and we smiled. He grabbed my hand under the table and he held it. I smiled. The rest of the night continued like that. We were all just joking around till Emmett suggested we look at baby pictures and old photos.

"Come on Bella! Please?" Emmet begged giving me the puppy dog face.

"Fine." I snapped. Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze and It relaxed me a bit.

"Yes!" Emmett said. He left to get the photo albums.

"Well guy's I will leave you to your night, I have work tomorrow and it's eight thirty so good night." Charlie announced.

"Night dad." I said.

"Good night Charlie." Edward said.

When Charlie disappeared I put my head on Edward's shoulder. HE kissed the top of my head and then wrapped his arms around me.

Emmett came back in with four albums in his hands.

"Okay Edward choose your kill." Emmet said.

"You choose Bella." Edward said.

I pulled my head off his shoulder and chose a blue one.

"Is that one yours?" Edward asked.

"Nope, It's Emmett's." I giggled.

"Hey I was cute as hell okay." Emmett said.

I laughed and flipped it open. The first one was Emmett as a baby. The next one was Emmet at about one and he had chocolate around his mouth. Edward laughed at most of the pictures. We were about one from the last till Edward saw a certain picture.

"What's wrong with Emmett here?" Edward asked.

I laughed and Emmett turned red slightly.

"That my dear Edward was at a party and Emmett was totally wasted!" I exclaimed while laughing at the memory.

"Hey I'd like to see how you'd look when your wasted." Emmett said.

I laughed and then we reached my album. Edward flipped through the page's and laughed at some of course. I noticed that as my ages got higher, you could tell I got unhappier. Edward seemed to notice this to. It went from cheerful Bella to brooding Bella in a few years time. When we finished all the albums Edward said he had to go home.

"Bella?" Edward asked when we were in the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you be interested in meeting my parent's?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Tomorrow?" He asked.

"It's fine with me." I said.

He smiled. I kissed him on the lips and all to soon he was leaving. I sighed and then waved as he left in his Volvo. When I got back inside I went upstairs and got ready for bed. When I was done I laid in my bed and I quickly fell asleep dreaming about Edward.

**A/N: So yeah hope you guys are enjoying this story. I also want to say today voting will be closing for New Dawn and I must remind you that you can vote as much as you want! Voting closes at six o clock later today so yeah...:DD so yeah...any questions PM me.. I love you all!**

**XOXO!  
Lizzard :D**


	22. Edward's Parent's

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's point of view.**

I woke up happy about not having any dreams. I decided to take a shower since I would be meeting Edward's parent's today. When I was done in the shower I got dressed in a nice blue v neck, some skinny jeans and A pair of converse. I decided to flat iron my hair again. I was about to apply a little makeup when the phone downstairs rang. I ignored it and Emmett got it. I was applying a little mascara when Emmett called me.

"Bella!" He yelled.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"The Phone's for you." He said.

I ran downstairs and I almost tripped. Emmett laughed and I glared at him.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella , It's Edward sorry but I forget to tell you what time I would pick you up." He said.

"Oh." I mumbled.

"Yeah how about I come over in about an hour." He asked.

"Well you can come now." I said a little too eager.

He laughed.

"Okay I will be right over." He said.

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and I ran upstairs and Emmett laughed at me some more.

I went upstairs and I finished putting on my mascara and then I put a little bit of eyeliner. When I was done I went downstairs and sat with Emmett on the couch watching TV. He was watching some prank video's on the TV and then there was one and He was laughing hysterically.

"Pwned!" He yelled when this one guy scared his sister and she yelled and fell.

"What the hell is Pwned?" I asked.

"It is like getting owned but with a P." He said happily.

"Emmett you make no sense sometimes." I said right when I heard a knock on the door.

I ran to the door and pulled it open. Edward was standing and he look amazing. He was wearing a coat, a black V-neck and some dark jeans. Edward hugged me and then we kissed briefly.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

We left in his Volvo to his house. When we got there I was once again surprised by the Mansion sized house. Edward grabbed my hand and led the way. We walked inside and I was in awe while Edward chuckled.

"Bella!" Alice's voice chirped. She ran to me and hugged me tight.

"It's nice to see you to." I giggled.

"Okay Alice if you don't mind giving me my girlfriend back." Edward said.

I like the way he said girlfriend.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him and I laughed. Alice let me go and then I turned to see Carlisle and his a woman -who I guessed to be Edward's mom- staring at us. I smiled at them.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said.

"Hello Carlisle it's nice to see you again." I told him.

"Hello Bella, I'm Esme, Edward's and Alice's mom, It's nice to meet you." She said while embracing me in a warm hug.

"It's nice to meet you to." I said.

I looked around for a second and then I noticed a piano. Esme caught me staring at it and she smiled.

"Do you play?" She asked.

"I know a little." I admitted.

"I thought you said you never knew anyone who played piano before?" Edward asked.

"I did but I didn't say I couldn't play." I said.

"Oo! Bella sing something for us!" Alice Yelled.

"Uh, I'm not sure I'm the best singer." I said.

"Sure you are, I've heard you sing before and your gold." Alice said While pulling me over to the piano.

"Play!" Alice commanded.

"Alice! If she doesn't want to play she doesn't need to." Esme scolded.

"It's fine Esme, I sort of want to." I said.

I sat down on the bench and I began to play love song by Sara Barielles. I played along to it and sang. I could hear Esme and Alice singing along lightly to. I smiled and Edward grinned. I was surprised to see that Alice had pulled out a video recorder and She was moving around to tape me. When I was done they all clapped.

"You were great." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Bella would you like a smoothie?" Esme asked.

"Um, sure." I said.

"Mom your making smoothies! I call dibs first!" Alice yelled.

"Now Alice, Bella is our guest so you will have to wait." Esme said.

"Esme would you like some help?" I asked.

"Sure thing Bella." She said with a smile.

I helped her make the smoothies and then we all went to their living room and we watched a movie. When the movie was over We all said our goodbyes.

"Goodnight Bella, please come again soon." Esme said while hugging me tight.

"I promise Esme." I said.

"Night Bella." Carlisle said while giving me a hug to.

I nodded and once all the goodbyes were done Edward led me out to his car.

"You know they all like you very much." Edward said once we were driving away.

"I like them to." I said.

The rest of the ride was quiet. When we got to Charlie's house Edward walked me to the porch and kissed me goodbye. I all but fainted in his arms. I went inside and locked the door. Once I as done I walked to my room and quickly fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay so I know it's short and not much but I'm sick and I don't feel so well..so sorry if this chapter sucks! LOL Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and you guys are in for a major surprise later on in the story! Love you all! **

**XOXO!**

**Lizzard. :)**


	23. Lion and the Lamb

**Chapter 22**

**Bella's point of view**.

I awoke with my alarm. For once I didn't have any nightmares for which I was glad. I got out of bed with a groan. I was on my way to the restroom when I stubbed my toe on the edge of the door way.

"Mother F-udger!" I yelled.

"Stub your toe again Bells?" Emmett asked coming up the stairs still in his PJ's.

"Yes." I grunted. Oh this hurts so bad.

"Ha." Emmett chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him and then I went to take a shower. I let the hot water relax my muscles, The scent of my strawberry shampoo was also relaxing. I was probably in the shower for about a good ten minutes before I decided to get out. Once I was out I dressed in a black v-neck, a blue hoodie, and some dark skinny jeans. Once I was done I went downstairs and I made Emmett and I breakfast. Emmett and I were sitting down when Emmett brought up a topic I never wanted to talk about.

"So Bella what do you want for you birthday? since it's on Friday." Emmett asked.

"I don't want anything Emmett, _Nothing_." I emphasized.

"Come on Bells, I know there's something you want." Emmett pushed.

"Okay! How about for my birthday present you get me nothing!" I enthused in heavy sarcasm.

"Okay fine you win I guess I will let rose pick something out for you." He said.

I sighed.

"Emmett I said I didn't want anything." I said in a rude tone.

I was aggravated and I left before he could see the tears. I went outside to go to my truck but I stopped when I saw Edward about to come on the porch. I was surprised to see him. I still had tears streaming down my face.

" Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked while hugging me to him.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said sobbing into his chest.

"Okay well would you like to ride with me?" He asked.

I nodded and he led me to his car and opened the door. I got in and I leaned my head back and closed my eyes trying to calm down my anger. When we got to school I didn't pay any attention in any class. It wasn't till lunch I decided to put a forced smile on my face so Edward couldn't worry, but he wasn't buying it. Neither were the others. Later on the way to biology Edward pulled me to the side.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked.

I nodded and he still didn't buy it.

"Bella I know you better than to believe that." He said.

I looked at him and our eyes met. I immediately felt guilty so I sighed and decided to tell him.

"Fine. So today Emmett brought up my birthday and well He asked what I wanted but I told him I didn't want a thing but he kept bugging me about it. It reminded me of my last birthday and I got mad and I left so then that's when you showed up." I shrugged.

"Bella how about we ditch the rest of the day?" Edward asked.

"And do what?" I asked.

"Well how about we go for some Ice cream and then we go to the movies?" He asked.

"But we'll get in trouble." I said.

"Ha. No, we won't I can clear it up with a doctor's note from Carlisle." He said nonchalantly. He smiled and it revealed his brilliant white teeth. I smiled back in response and I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Thank you." I said.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked.

"For...Treating me different. For making me feel...feel so...loved." I concluded.

"Bella I meant what I said before. I truly do love you. I only ever wish to please you, everyday all the time. Even if it means getting myself into trouble." He said. I was putty in his hands with that speech.

"Let's go before we get caught." I said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along to his car. I got in and we drove off. Edward decided to take me to the nearby mall because supposedly they had the best Ice cream there. Edward suggested we get a banana split and share. I agreed and we did. We sat down at a table and talked about aimless things for a while and then we walked around the mall. We were walking around the mall and then Edward saw two necklaces and I caught him admiring them. He looked at them and then made an odd face. He went into the store and asked the clerk how much they were I didn't see much of the designs but I knew they must be something if Edward was buying them. While Edward bought them I wandered around the shop looking at random items. I was looking at a piece of jewelry when I felt strong arms around my waist. I smiled and turned to him.

"So, What'd you get?" I asked.

"A little representation." He said with a bright smile.

I quirked an eyebrow at him and he stared intently at me.

"Bella if I gave you something would you wear it?" He asked.

"Is that what you mean by representation?" I asked.

"Maybe, but you didn't answer my question." He said.

"Well you didn't answer mine." I said.

He grinned.

"Okay well I thought this could be a nice little representation for us and a promise." He slipped something around my neck. it felt a little heavy but not too much. It was a necklace. Edward hooked it and then pulled back getting a glance at it. He smiled and then turned me around so I could look in a mirror. I then saw that the necklace was a sort of chain type of thing and hanging on it was a Lamb and the entire thing was a gold color. I also notice Edward pull out a chain from his shirt and it had a lion on it.

"Why a lamb?" I asked curious.

"That's easy because Lions are fierce and protectors. Lambs are fragile compared to a lion so I thought this would be a good representation. This pendant means I will always be there for you Bella. A protector. "He said.

I felt a tear slip from my eye. _Stupid girl emotions_, I muttered internally.

"Bella are you okay? If you don't like it I can return it." He said.

"No, I like it. I'm...happy." I said with a smile.

"Bella." Edward sighed.

I sighed to.

"Bella do you want to go watch a movie or would you like to come over to my house? I'm sure Esme would love to see you again and I'm pretty sure Alice is home already." He said.

"I'd like that." I said. We left and got in the Volvo and we were on our way to see Esme and Alice.

**A/N: So I hope you guy liked this chapter... If you want to see Bella and Edward's necklace's the links are on my page.. Also Please Review!!! I love all your wonderful reviews! Keep em' coming! I love you all!!**

**XOXO!**

**Lizzard :DD**


	24. Bring Me To Life

_**Chapter23**_

_**Bella's point of view**_.

When we got to Edward's house I was excited to see Esme. She reminded me of my mom a lot. Esme was like my mom in some ways.

"Bella." Esme said when she saw me.

I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you to Bella." She said with a chuckle.

"I missed you too mom." I blurted out unthinkingly. I looked at Esme and I blushed.

"I'm sorry. You just reminded me of my mom." I told her and went back to Edward's side.

"Bella, there's no need for an apology. I already think of you as a daughter." Esme said coming up to me and giving me a big tight hug.

"Bella! How dare you ditch! I missed you." She said and hugged me with Esme still hugging me to.

We giggled and then we pulled away. I moved back to Edward's side and he wrapped his arms around me. Esme left upstairs to go work on a project and then Alice's question's sprang.

"Bella what's that?" Alice said motioning to my necklace that Edward had just given me.

"A necklace." I said with a shrug.

"That doesn't seem like just a necklace." she said while quirking an eyebrow.

"Edward bought it for me and he has one to." I said.

"Edward show me yours." Alice said.

Edward pulled his out of his shirt and showed her.

"I don't get it." She said.

I giggled. "You're not supposed to." How the hell was I supposed to explain this to her. I felt it was personal and I couldn't just tell her what Edward had told me it would take away the love in the gift.

Her face fell but the it brightened as fast as it fell.

"Bella will you sing another song for us?" Alice asked.

"Alice." I whined.

"Pwease Bella. That's a kindergarten pwease, you can't just ignore those." She said causing Edward and I to laugh.

"Fine Alice." I said.

I went to Edward's piano and he sat down on the bench next to me.

"Edward sing with me." I said to him.

"Anything for you Bella." He said.

I played Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. Edward Immediately knew the song and He sang on the right parts. I was surprised at his voice he sounded just exact, maybe even better. I sang to and we were slowly coming to an end. Alice was somewhere behind us and I was only focused on Edward. When we were done Alice clapped. I noticed she had stuffed something in her bag right when I was turning around but I didn't think anything of it. Edward suggested we go watch another movie but Alice said she would skip out since she supposedly had homework. She was really acting strange but I let it slide. I ignored her and Edward and I watched a movie.

The movie went on for about an hour till it got later and I gasped when I caught a glimpse of the time.

"Edward I have to get home. I need to cook dinner." I said panicking

"Okay love, Relax I will take you home." He said.

We drove to my house and Edward held my hand making soothing circles on the skin of my hand. When I got to my house I sighed and kissed Edward goodbye. I melted into the kiss but to soon I had to pull back and go inside. I went into the house and I was surprised to see no one was home. I saw two notes on the table.

_Bella, I'm at Rosalie and Jasper's house I will be back later._

_-Emmett._

The next was from charlie.

_Bella I went down to La Push to visit Billy._

_If you happen to get home early feel free to come down here._

_-Dad._

I sighed. I had nothing else to do so I decided to go visit La Push and Billy. Billy was my dad's best friend. Billy had four kids. But two went away to college so that left him with Jacob. Billy was in a wheelchair so it was a good thing he needed Jacob. I haven't seen Jacob in a while, It would be nice to be able to catch up with him. Jacob was always in good spirits. I got in my truck and I sped toward La Push pushing my truck to go faster than fifty miles an hour. I was suddenly very excited to see Jacob and I felt myself getting more impatient when my decrepit truck wouldn't go any faster. I was going to see Jacob either way.

_**A/N: Oh my Jacob! What do you think will happen?? Do you like it? And what do you think of Edward and Bella's necklaces?? Good or Bad?? I love all your reviews! You are all wonderful! Also You guys have got to read a book called the hunger game's it's really good!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Lizzard :DD**_


	25. Jacob

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

_**A/N: Thank you to YUN MIN-TWILIGHT FAN**__** for telling me about a mistake I made in the last chapter. In the last chapter I meant to put that Billy had three kids not four... Also Thank you to this person to be the person to giving me my fiftieth review. You all rock still but I had to acknowledge **__**YUN MIN-TWILIGHT FAN**__**. You get one of Bella's delicious cookies....virtually that is...(*Hands you a virtual cookie*). Anyways back to the story. :DD**_

I got to Billy's house and I knocked on their door. I was greeted by Jacob.

"Bella!" He enthused.

"Jacob!" I yelled while hugging him. "Long time no see." I said.

"I know, it's good to see you." He said.

he gestured for me to come inside. I went inside and it was just as I remembered. It was really small and Billy and Charlie were on a couch watching TV.

"Bella! It's good to see you again."Billy said from the couch.

"Hey Billy, it's good to see you again to." I said.

"I knew you'd come." Charlie said.

I laughed.

"So Bella what do you want to do?" Jacob asked with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"How about we just hand out in your garage? I really miss that place." I suggested.

"Ok Cool." He said. Jacob's garage was like his sanctuary. Before when I lived with my mom I visited Charlie for two weeks almost every summer. I would always hang out with him. We drifted apart after the 'incident'. Jacob wasn't really aware of what happened and I didn't want to tell him unless it was absolutely essential. Jacob loved to build cars but only when he had the parts for them. When we got to his garage it still looked the same just like Jacob. Jacob still had his hair short from the last time I saw him but now he looked a bit more built.

"So What car are you working on now?" I asked.

"A rabbit." He replied. "It still needs some things to be done to it but other than that I am almost done."

"Cool." I said.

"So how's your mom?" He asked.

I felt tears threatening to spill. I tried to hold them back but one slipped and suddenly I lost control and they fell down my face like a waterfall.

"Bella." Jacob said frantically.

"She's d...Dead Jake." I choked out.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said.

"Don't be. She's happier now than she was. In a much better place." I said while tears fell down my face still.

Jacob noticed when I said 'now than when she was'. He was way to perceptive and I knew he knew I was hiding something from him. He could see it in my eyes.

"Bella your hiding something. Spill it." He said seriously.

So I did. I went into the whole Phil situation and explained it to him along with the part of the death of my mom. The whole time I was explaining, I watched as Jacob's hand's clenched and unclenched.

"Bella I'm sorry you had to go through that." HE said when I was done explaining. I knew I didn't want to tell him before but there was no way I would have been able to keep this from him, He would have pushed it out of me anyway.

"Jake can we stop talking about this?" I asked.

He said yes and we talked about other things for a while. When it finally got late Charlie said he was going to leave.

"I got to go." I told Jake.

"Okay but promise me you will visit again soon?" He asked.

"Of course I promise. I missed you and Billy so much." I told him.

We hugged and said our goodbyes and then I got in my truck and headed home with Charlie right behind me in his cruiser. When we got home I was getting out of my truck and I saw all the light's in the house were on and there was another car in the driveway. Emmet was here and so was Rosalie.

I walked with Charlie following behind me. Inside I saw Emmett on the couch with a bag of Ice on his eye and Rosalie on her knees by the couch rubbing his arm. I noticed there was a brown type of fabric around his arm and I gasped loudly in unison with Charlie.

I gasped a little too loud causing Rosalie to turn and look at us. She saw us but then she turned back to Emmett.

"What Happened!?!" I asked angry.

Rosalie stared at me. She looked a bit tense. I walked over to them and I demanded to know what happened. I was going to find out one way or another.

_**A/N: Ok sorry I know it's short. (*Dodge's knife's*) but I didn't know what else to put. I love all your reviews but let's try to aim for one hundred! Yay! LOL! and If there are any mistake's please let me know so I can fix it... I love you All!**_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizzard :DD**_


	26. Suprise! Happy Birthday!

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

"What happened?" I more of demanded than asked.

"Bella calm down." I heard Emmett mumble.

"Fine, but tell me." His injuries immediately brought back memories form the past but I stayed strong and pushed them away.

"Rose can you explain it to her?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie nodded and then she began.

"Emmett and I went out to the store for my mom but when we got there some guy was checking me out. I didn't tell Emmett and so I ignored it but when Emmett went to the restroom I was in aisle looking around when the man cornered me. He was all over me but then Emmett came and he saved me. He and the guy fought and I couldn't break them up. The other guy got worse injuries but some dude that worked at the store had to pull them apart." I guess this isn't a shocker. Emmett is always known to get into fight's just like I am always expected to fall flat on my face. I still felt bad for him having to get these injuries. They were to similar to what I had gotten with phil. I went to Emmett and I looked at his eye. there was a gash near his eyebrow and I could tell it would need about three stitches. I looked at his arm and it looked like it had some swelling but I wasn't a doctor.

"Emmett you need to go to the doctor's. Your eye is going to need stitches." I told him.

"Yeah I know. Rose told me the same thing."

"Well do you want Rose to take you?" I asked.

"Well she needs to go home so I need you or Dad to drive me." He said.

"I'll do it." I said.

"No. absolutely not. You will not be driving around this late, I will take Emmett and you will stay here." Charlie said.

"Dad, I'm perfectly capable of driving." I said.

"No, it's late and dangerous and I'm going to take Emmett end of story." Charlie said.

I huffed but nodded. I went upstairs and I slammed my door with a little more force than I had intended to. I wet under the covers and I quickly fell into another dreamless night.

________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I woke up and I got dressed. Emmet wasn't feeling so well so he was staying home today. When I got to school Edward hugged me and we kissed and then we went about our day. The rest of the week went okay.

___________________

It was always the same. Alice or someone else in the group would ask me what I wanted for my birthday on Friday and I would always give them the same answer. Nothing. My birthday was nothing but a bad memory. A memory I wanted to forget. Edward never asked me a single question about my birthday though. He was always the one who got everyone of topic when he knew I was on the verge of tears. If the topic was never about me it would be about something as pointless as shopping to football or fighting. When it was finally Friday morning I got up with a groan. I have been dreading this moment. I had a nightmare last night and I had bags under my eyes. Alice wanted to do my hair today but I refused all requests. I made myself and Emmett breakfast and then I left while Emmett stayed home waiting for Rosalie to pick him up. When I got to school I was greeted by a very hyper Alice.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Alice yelled. I noticed she had something big and square in her hand.

"Alice you got me a gift." I whined.

"Yes, do you want it now or later?" She asked.

_never_, I thought.

I sighed. "Later." I told her while walking over to Edward.

He walked to me to and he grabbed my hand. I relaxed a bit at the contact.

"Hello, love." He greeted me.

"Hi." I said.

"So, Bella what time do you want to come over?" Alice asked, ruining the moment.

"I didn't know I was coming over." I told her.

"Come on Bella! Please don't ruin my fun like that. If you love Edward you will come over today." Alice said. Curse Alice for using Edward against me.

"Alice, If Bella doesn't want to come you can't make her." Edward said.

"No it's okay Edward I will be fine. I will be there." I told them. Alice was right I needed to move on with my life. I needed to forgive and forget. I needed to finally be whole.

It seemed like the day was going faster and faster because all to soon school was over I was at home watching TV when Edward and Alice come to pick me up. Edward was going to his house all too slowly even though he was going ninety. I wanted to get this over with but at the same time I wanted to face my fears. When we got to his house I saw twinkly lights over head on the drive to their house. When we got to the 'house' Edward opened my door like a gentlemen and then Alice's door. Alice was jumping up and down. When I got inside A loud chorus of happy birthday sounded and Everyone threw up confetti. I laughed and Smiled without even forcing it out. Everyone was here. Charlie, Emmett, Rosalie, jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. Everyone was talking and laughing during the party.

"It's time for present's!" Alice declared.

I sighed but other than that I let her rule me around today. I ended up getting four cute outfits from Alice, a expensive makeup kit from Rosalie, A gift card to Barnes and Nobles from Emmett, An iPod from Charlie, about two hundred dollars from Carlisle and Esme, and a CD and a beautiful blue ring from Edward.. I couldn't Believe they would do this for me. I said my thank you's and I hugged everybody. Then Alice announced that it was time for cake and I didn't object. It was chocolate cake, my favorite. Charlie left early because he had to work overtime tomorrow but I stayed since Alice was making everyone sleep over. Later on Esme made everyone her special smoothies and we sucked them down with a straw. We watched a movie after that and we all hung out a while longer. When everyone got hungry again Alice ordered another pizza. When the pizza got to their house we all ate one slice each because Emmett ate half of it.

"I should have ordered two." Alice said with a giggle.

"Yeah Emmett here had the whole box." Rosalie said.

We all laughed and I smiled. For once in my life I was very happy. I was with Edward, the love of my life and my friends the ones who I loved. We were all going in the living room again to watch a movie when The door bell rang. Alice went to get it. She was at the door for a while before she came back in the room with a very excited look on her face.

" the door's for Bella and Edward." Alice said.

I got up with Edward at my side and the others followed curiously behind us. We went to the door hand in hand and there were two men in very nice expensive looking suits on.

"Can I help you?" Edward asked.

"Yes, were from a record company and we watched the video of you two online singing and we want to give you guys a record deal." Internet? Singing? What the heck.

"I think this is some kind of mistake." I told them.

"We should talk this out. Can we come inside?" One of the men asked.

"Sure." Edward told them. The other's backed up and went to the corner of a room while the two men came in. Edward led them to the living room and we all sat on the couches. I was very confused and I had no Idea what they were talking about. Then a memory came back to me of that one day Edward and I were singing together and when we stopped Alice had hid something in her purse. It was Alice. I glared at her and she gave a smug smile.

_**A/N: What do you think? Is this a good chapter and what do you think about the record deal? Is it too much?? I love all your review's keep them coming! **_

_**XOXO! **_

_**Lizzard :DD**_


	27. Birthday swimming

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

I was thinking dagger's toward Alice. How could she.

"Okay well let's talk." One of the men said.

"Okay, so what is this video you're talking about?" I asked.

"Well there is a video of you two online singing Bring Me To Life." The man said.

"I'm sorry but what is your name?" Edward asked.

"Well my name is Ben and he is Jayson." Ben said gesturing to Jayson.

"Well Ben I can assure you we didn't put any video's up but little Alice over there may have something to do with it." I said pointing to Alice.

"Well regardless of who put the video up we want to offer you guys a record deal. You guys have real potential, and you guys had two million views on the video." He said.

"T..tw..Two million? I stuttered.

"Yes, Two Million. That's the most we've seen. We also like the way you guys sing, it's something new and you guys would make millions." Jayson said.

"Honestly, I am not interested Edward can if he wants to but I don't want any part of this. Thanks for the offer anyway though." I said. I couldn't bring myself to regret saying no. My life was perfect right now and anything more would just ruin everything I just got. I wouldn't want anything different. But what about Edward? If he said yes...That would change everything. I would hate to lose him, but I want him to be happy and if a career in music is what he wants then by all means I love him enough that I won't hold him back. I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts when I noticed Ben was talking to me.

"Are you sure, This is a serious offer and things like this don't happen to many people." Ben said seriously.

"I am positive." I told him.

"What about you?" Ben said to Edward.

"No, thank you." Edward said in a polite tone.

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming." Jayson muttered while running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry but that video wasn't meant to go online...Alice put it up without either of us knowing." I told Jayson and Ben.

"Well just to let you know that you both sing great and it's a shame you won't want to join the recording group but I can't force you into anything." Ben said getting up with Jayson following.

"Sorry." Edward and I said in unison again.

"Well we have to go but it was pleasure to meet you both, and Happy Birthday Bella." Ben said.

"Thank you." I replied.

They nodded and Edward led them outside.

I glared at Alice. She cowered into jaspers side and he put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Bella I thought you wouldn't mind." Alice said.

"I don't care Alice." I said.

"Really?" She asked starting to get perky again.

I nodded and then Edward came back in. I put a fake smile on my face and he sat on the couch and put his arm around me. I needed to talk to him alone later.

"So Alice What are we going to do now?" Emmett asked.

Alice thought about it and then she smiled brightly.

"How about we go swimming?" She asked.

"I'm in." Emmett boomed.

"Me too." Rosalie said.

"Me three." Said Jasper.

"Me four." Said Edward.

I looked at them all and I just shrugged.

"What the hell, I'm in." I told them, then a thought occurred to me. The Cullen's don't have a pool. Or do they?

"Alice, when did you guys get a pool?" I asked.

"Just recently. Esme designed it, she love's designing." Alice said smiling that huge smile again.

"Oh." was all I could think to say. Edward squeezed my hand. I looked at him and I smiled.

"Let's go! " Alice commanded.

"Alice, I don't have a bathing suit and I don't think Rosalie has one either beside's who goes swimming in forks?." I told her.

"You both can borrow one of mine, and I go swimming in forks. The water will be warm Bella." Alice said nonchalantly.

"Oh." I said again.

"Well come on!" Alice said pushing Rose and I upstairs to dress. The guys would get ready on their own.

Alice pushed us in her room which was bigger than mine and Charlie's room put together. Alice handed me a blue bikini, a gray bikini for herself , and handed Rosalie a red one.

I put on the blue bikini and I immediately felt self conscious about myself.

"Bella you look fine!" Alice said when I wouldn't uncover my stomach. It's not that I wasn't skinny, It was the fact that I had tons of scars. I guess Alice hadn't seethe scars when I was changing. I had tons on the backs of my legs, some on my back, some on my stomach and one or two above on my chest.

"Alice please, Don't." I told her.

She huffed but then nodded. Alice handed Rose and I a towel and I quickly wrapped it around myself. We walked down stairs where the guys were waiting. I walked down to find Edward in a pair of all black swimming trunks and no shirt on. I melted right then and there. I caught Edward staring at me and I blushed and held the towel to me tighter. Edward came up to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist and his arms wrapped around me to.

" I missed you." He whispered in my ear.

"I missed you to." I whispered back.

We heard someone clear their throat and I looked to see everyone staring at us. I blushed and Edward grabbed my hand. Alice led us to the backyard which curved which way and then we reached a magnificent pool with colored lights on at the bottom. I was in awe that Esme designed something so beautiful. Edward saw me and he grinned, my favorite grin.

"Cannonball!" Emmett yelled and he jumped in.

We all laughed and then Jasper dived in next. Alice and Rosalie went in through the stairs and I automatically jumped in not wanting anyone to see my scars. Edward laughed at me and then he jumped in and landed next to me. I swam away but he was fast. He came up behind me and he started tickling me.

"Edward...st..stop." I giggled.

He laughed but he stopped. I dunked him in the water and when he came back up he was laughing. I smiled at him. I was looking at the others and they were having just as much fun as I in the warm water. Emmett picked rose up in his arms in the water and then he flung her from him and Rose yelled till she plummeted in the water. I thought She would be mad but she was laughing when she came back up. I was laughing at them and Edward was to. It seemed that mostly today all my horrible memories faded away. Today is probably the happiest I've been in the longest time. I loved Edward too and the only thing left that I needed was one reassurance. I need to know one thing from Edward. I intended to find out the next time we were alone.

_**A/N: Okay So I decided not to make Bella Famous. I am sorry for the last suckish chapter. I also want to apologize for the delay on this chapter. My sister had homework and she needed the internet to work so Yeah My plans were delayed. IS this chapter better? And also I am sad to announce that New Dawn did not win the Best post series award. DD": But it was still an honor to be nominated. I want to thank those who voted. and I also want to thank all who review my stories and who read them. I love you all!**_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizzard :DD**_


	28. Finally Alone

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

We were all having fun in the pool for a while. Edward and I later on went into the Jacuzzi which was way warmer than the regular pool water and we relaxed in the small thing While the others stayed in the larger pool and were making a lot of noise. It was probably a good thing that Esme and Carlisle had to go to work, or else they would have a horrible night with us making a lot of making a lot of noise. It was now probably about ten at night and Edward and I decided to get out while the others stayed outside. Edward and I went upstairs and I finally realized that I had never been in Edwards room before. I was still soaking wet and I was shivering and Edward seemed to notice.

"Your cold, You should change before you get sick." He said.

"Yeah, I should." I said.

"Where's your stuff?" Edward asked.

"In Alice's room." I told him.

"Well you can change in there and I will change in my room." He said.

I nodded and I went to Alice's room which was right down the hall. Once inside I her room I shut the door and I changed into some pajama sweats and a t-shirt to match it. I noticed all my presents were in a pile in Alice's room near her bed. I went up to one of the present's Edward gave me and I saw the beautiful ring he gave me. I smiled and I put it on. I Still had the necklace he gave me, I never took it off. Once I was done I walked out and went towards Edward's room. Once at the door I knocked just in case he was still changing.

"Come in!" He called.

I walked in and his room was magnificent. The color was a cream kind of paint and the room had an amazing view of the forest near the house and it was just amazing. He also a huge wall filled with tons of CD's and on another wall two book shelves full of books. Then there was a closet a bed and a mini couch in which he was sitting on. Edward patted the seat next to him and I went without objection and I leaned on him. He wrapped his arms around me and I loved it.

"It feels nice to finally be alone." He stated, breaking the silence.

"Mm." I mumbled.

"Did you enjoy your party?" Edward said while grabbing my hand and fingering the ring he gave me which was on my third finger on my right hand.

"Yes, I loved all the gifts I got especially this ring." I told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really, even though it's too much I still love it." I said.

"What about when those agents came." Edward said. I looked at him remembering the question I had been dying to ask him.

"Edward, I need to ask you something." I told him.

"Anything." He said while staring into my eyes intently.

"Did you...you reject the contract offer because of me?" I asked.

He looked at me sheepishly.

"That's part of it. The other part is, I just didn't want to do it, I didn't want to become some famous jerk who's always selfish. That's not me, beside's I wouldn't be able to something without you. This world holds no interest for me without you and I wouldn't be able to spend all my time with you if I did become famous." He said. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and Edward looked worried. No one had ever said that to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"yes, it's just no one has ever said anything like that to me."

"That's because no one has loved you as much as I do to you. Do you have any concept of how much you mean to me? " He asked.

"I know how much you mean to me." I told him.

"You compare one small tree to the entire forest." He said. He was staring at me with pure sincerity burning in his smoldering green eyes. I leaned up to him and I kissed him softly on his lips. When I pulled away I smiled at him and dug my face in his chest taking in his scent. He always smelled so wonderful. when we pulled away from each other we started playing twenty questions. We asked random questions about each other and silly things about our childhood. I was laughing hysterically when Edward told me about how when he was little how he loved chocolate, and one day he had a chocolate mustache from eating it for the first time in months. We talked for about an hour straight till It was probably like eleven thirty at night and I yawned hugely.

"You're tired you should sleep, It's been a long day." Edward said.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked.

"Well you're supposed to sleep in Alice's room with her and Rosalie but you can sleep in here if you like." He said.

"Sure." I said a little to enthusiastically causing him to laugh. Edward got up and then he picked me and took me over to his bed. He put me down and I went to one side while he went to turn off the light and then he went to the left side of the bed sine I was on the right side. We got under the cover and I snuggled next to Edward, inhaling his scent the whole time.

"Goodnight Bella." Edward murmured.

"Good night Edward." I said.

He wrapped his arms around me enveloping me in the warmth of his body. It was only a matter of seconds before I succumbed into unconsciousness.

_**A/N: Okay I know it's short but I had to at least update today...Hope you like it. I thought it was a cute chapter. Please Review! Love you all! Also I want to see who can come up with the best/ funniest review you can think of and I may give you an award! Lol..**_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizzard :DD**_


	29. Pancake Awakenings

_**Chapter 28**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

I woke up perfectly happy . I was afraid to open my eyes, last night was like a dream. I kept my eyes closed. I didn't know if Edward was awake or not, or if I was even dreaming that this warm body next to me was real. I had a feeling that someone was watching me, I squeezed my eyes shut harder, my breathing becoming uneven, I was afraid to face reality. I felt shifting from beside me and then a warm hand go to caress my cheek then my hair. startled, I opened my eyes to see an angel right beside me. It wasn't a dream, Last night wasn't a dream.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." He said.

"It's fine." I told him.

"Well in that case, Good Morning Sunshine." He said.

I laughed.

"Yes, it is a good morning."

Just then my stomach growled and I laughed. Edward looked at me and then smiled.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Maybe."

He glared at me and then he moved slowly to me like he was about to kiss me. Instead he attacked me. He was tickling me like crazy. I was giggling wildly and gasping for air.

"Now are you hungry or not?" Edward asked playfully while still tickling me.

"Ye..Yes!" I Yelled between giggles.

"That's what I thought." He said while he stopped tickling me.

I was breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath. Once my breathing went back to normal I remembered the others.

"Edward are the others awake?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, want to check and get some food?" He asked.

"Yeah."

we got up, still in our pajamas. Once downstairs we saw Esme in the kitchen cooking with Carlisle but no sight of the others.

"Mom where are the others?" Edward asked.

"They are still asleep, they stayed up till three a.m." Esme said.

"Well that explains it." I muttered.

Esme smiled at me and I noticed she was cooking pancakes.

"Would you like some help?" I asked her.

"Well Bella I'm all done, you can have some if you like. They are chocolate chip." She said.

"Yes! My favorite." Edward said while going up to the stove and getting himself a plate of pancakes.

I laughed at him and I went and got some.

"These are Emmett's favorite to." I said.

"Well I'm glad I made them." Esme said.

We talked and ate until we heard Jasper and Alice come downstairs in their pajamas with Emmett and Rosalie following behind.

"Bella you are in trouble!" Alice said.

"What I do?" I asked.

"This was supposed to be a sleepover! Girls sleep with girls and guys sleep with guys." Alice said.

"Alice that sounds wrong."Emmett said while chuckling.

"That's because you think wrong." Alice hissed at him.

He chuckled and then he spotted the chocolate chip pancakes.

"Woo! Pancakes, my favorite!" Emmett boomed.

"Esme made them." I told him.

"Thank you Esme." Emmett said while getting a plate and serving himself.

We all laughed .

"So have fun 'sleeping with each other' Last night?" Emmet asked me teasingly.

I stuck my tongue out at him and then ignored him. The others laughed and then I soon joined in to.

We all continued talking and joking with each other until Esme asked he guys to go to the store to get her some items for her to make dinner. Edward didn't want to leave me but me and the others convinced him to go.

"I will be back soon." He said.

"I know." I told him.

He hugged me and then we kissed for just a fraction of a second. All to soon he was gone and I sighed.

"Hey Bella, Come here its girl time!" Alice said.

The only thought that came to my mind was _Run!_

_**A/N: So This chapter was just like whatever but the next chapter will be super funny...Well to me..lol **_

_**Please review!! Reviews inspire me to add more details and make my story better! Lol! I love you all!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Lizzard :DD**_


	30. Childish Fun

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

I had to think where to hide. I saw Esme staring at my panicked expression.

"Where can I hide?" I whispered to her.

"Backyard, the tree." She whispered back with a low giggle.

I nodded and fled from Alice. She was pretty demanding when it came down to makeovers and dress up. Once I was in the backyard I ran until I spotted a tree that would be pretty easy to climb. I climbed it till I reached a branch high enough that Alice or Rose would be able to spot me. I sat on the branch and swung my legs back and forth for a while. I eventually got tired and then I looked for something to do. After a while of nothing I started to peel the chipping bark off the tree. I probably picked at the tree for about ten good minutes until I was interrupted by a door slam. It was the sliding door that led to the backyard. I hid in the confines of the tree in case it was Alice.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call. He walked a little closer and then I saw him.

I sighed in relief. He would protect me from Alice's 'torture'.

"Up here!" I called.

He looked around and then he spotted me in the tree. I smiled at him and then waved.

"Why are you up there?" He asked.

"I'm hiding from Alice."

He laughed. "That explains it." He muttered.

"Yeah."

"You can come down now." He said.

"Thank god. I think I pulled about half the bark from the tree off." I told him. He laughed and I climbed down the tree. Almost when I reached the bottom of the tree ,I slipped on a branch and fell off the branch. I screamed and I was awaiting for the floor to hit me. Instead two arms caught me.

"Bella you have really got to be more careful." Edward scolded.

"I know and thank you." I told him.

He kissed me and I melted in his arms. Edward pulled away all too soon and I pouted.

"Come one. Emmett, Jasper, and I have a surprise for you." He said with a chuckle.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see, now close your eyes." He said.

I closed my eyes but I was still peeking a little. Edward notice and then he put his hands over my eyes. we walked to the sliding doors and we went into the house and then Edward led me somewhere. I heard giggles and I noticed it was the others. Edward finally uncovered my eyes and what I saw had me laughing hysterically. It was one of those carts that they have at the stores that look like race cars. It was orange and it had a number twenty sticker on it. I was still laughing.

"Wh...Where did you guys get this?" I asked between giggles.

"We found it on the side of the road and Emmett thought it was awesome so he made us bring it to you." Jasper said.

I laughed. Rosalie were laughing with me to.

"Hop in Bella!" Emmett enthused.

So I did, just for the hell of it. I got in and Emmett sped off at full speed down the street. We passed some neighbors and then Emmett decided to drift the small cart. I was laughing the whole time. We finally stopped and then the others came towards us. When they got to us we were all laughing at how childish we just were. Then an old man came down toward us.

"Is this thing yours" He asked.

Emmett laughed. "No we found it and it has Tony Stewarts number on it."

I hit the back of Emmett's head.

"We found it." I told the man.

"So, you think you kids are funny? I can call the cops, and have them come." he said.

Little did he know Charlie was a cop. I thought.

"That won't be necessary." I told him.

"Good. But to be honest I don't really give a damn what you do with the thing just don't do it around here. A lot of the people would hate it if our hit one of our cars. Especially me." He said.

"Yes sir" Emmett said while giving him a soldier salute. Everyone burst out laughing when the man left. I was laughing so hard I almost peed my pants. Then A little kid on a bike passed by and he was singing which caused us to go over the edge. The little boy left and then a girl on her bike passed by.

"Check out my ride!" Emmett told her. we all started to laugh again while the girl rode away. We decided once we were done laughing to walk some more. While walking Emmett found a TV on the sidewalk.

"Let's take it." He said.

He picked it up and then he put it in the cart. He looked like a hobo. We turned on a street that would lead us back home when we found a huge lot. Emmett took the TV out and then he walked away with it.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm going to break it! I've always wondered what the inside of a TV looked like." He said.

We all started laughing again. Emmett picked up a rock and then he chucked it at the TV. It cracked the front of the screen. I saw Edward move from beside me and walk next to Emmett. Edward picked up a rock to and he was helping throw rocks at the TV. I laughed and then I joined them to. I got a rock and threw it and the screen cracked more. The TV was smoking. Finally when the screen was mostly broken Emmett kicked it full force. It shattered and we were all laughing. This had to be crazy, but very fun. Once we calmed down for like the millionth time we walked back to the house. On the walk home I was still in the cart when Emmett crashed me into a mailbox. Everyone was laughing hysterically at this. I pouted and we continued home while the others would sometimes still laugh. This had to be one of the best birthday weekends ever. This is a birthday I will never forget, and It's all thanks to my Friends and Family.

_**A/N: Okay I know it's short but I had to write this. The whole cart thing... I actually did that With my two guy friends! Super funny!! And I have an even funnier one tomorrow! lol...Me and my friends are crazy! Too bad the old man ruined the fun!! lol Please Review!! Tell me what you think?? Funny Or No?? I Love you All!!**_

_**XOXo!**_

_**Lizzard :DD**_


	31. Gym Accidents

_**Chapter 30**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

_**A/N: Okay well this is set on Monday. The day after the last chapter. Bella has school and she is back at her house.**_

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Ugh! I hated Mondays! I turned off my alarm and I got up to get dressed for school. I wished so badly that yesterday wouldn't have ended. I had to leave the Cullen's house because it was Sunday and I had school today. Emmett and I had Edward drive us home. I hurried up and got dressed in a blue v-neck shirt, and I applied minimal makeup. After school today we would be going to the movies and then the mall and I didn't want to look all plain Jane. Emmett and I left home without breakfast because we were late. When we got to school the first bell rang and I rushed to my first class. I was marked my first, I mean my second tardy this year. Classes went by pretty fast today because once the lunch bell rang it took me a while to remember that it was lunch.

"Bella let's go! I'm starving." Emmett said when I wasn't walking fast enough.

I was to. I walked a little faster to the cafeteria and Emmett was pleased. He went to the lunch line and got his stuff that he wanted while I sat down with the others.

"No Cookies?" Alice asked.

"Crap I knew I forgot something last night." I told them.

They laughed at me. We all talked and joked at Emmett about him saving food. The bell rand and I was happy that I at least had biology with Edward. We walked to class hand in hand. Today we would be watching a movie so Which I was grateful we didn't need to take notes on. Edward and I passed notes in class instead of watching the movie.

(Bold=Edward, Italic= Bella)

**You look beautiful**.

_Thanks, you look handsome yourself_.

**XD**.

_What movie will we be seeing tonight?_

**Some new scary movie called Pandorum.**

_Oh. What time are we leaving?_

**Three. And by three I mean like right on three. Alice likes being on schedule. **

_Okay._

**Do you think I could come over your house today?**

_Yeah, you're always invited. :D_

**Ha. Nice, okay well Would you like me to come over right after school?**

_sure. we can do something fun._

**Cool, I'd like that. I don't feel like going home right after school, Alice is making me get a new wardrobe and I don't feel like being there. **

I was writing back but I got interrupted by Mr. Banner.

"Ms. Swan. Is that something you'd like to share with the class?" He asked.

"No thanks." I said.

"Pay attention then." He said.

I nodded and that was the end of our conversation.

We were silent till the bell rang. Edward walked me to my gym class and then I gave him a kiss on his cheek. When he left I walked in the gym and awaited my torture. I stayed safe in the gym until Coach Clapp made me play something. I ended up falling three times and I hit my head on the floor really hard. I had to go to the nurse and get an ice pack for my head. I was getting really dizzy and so I laid back on a cot that was in the office and I dozed off.

___________________________________________

I felt someone shaking me and my head was throbbing like crazy.

"Bella. wake up." I heard someone say. Edward?

My eyes fluttered open.

"Bella, wake up."

"Is she okay?" I heard someone ask. It was probably Emmett.

"I don't know she won't wake up?" Edward said.

"Bella?" He asked again.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked disoriented.

"Oh, Bella your awake. We have tried to wake you up for the last ten minutes." Edward murmured

"I have?"

"Yes, the nurse said you got hurt in Gym and that you fell asleep. You hit your head too. Don't you know you're not supposed to sleep when you get a head injury?" Edward asked.

"No, not all our parents are doctors you know." I told him.

"Well I'm just glad you're awake." He said while hugging me tightly.

"Uh, guys we should head home now." Emmett muttered.

"Yeah your right." Edward said.

Edward helped me up off the cot and I tumbled on my feet. I was still dizzy.

"I'm still dizzy, just...just give me a minute." I told them.

The dizziness went away and I told Edward to let me go so I could walk.

I stumbled again and Edward caught me.

"Bella, I can carry you." Edward said.

I nodded and Edward picked me up and took me to my truck with Emmett behind us.

"Emmett you can drive." Edward told him.

"Bella where are your keys?" Emmett asked.

"The small pocket of my backpack." I mumbled.

"Edward can I go to sleep?" I asked.

"Bella that's not a good idea." Edward said when we started driving away.

"But I'm tired. Please." I whined.

"Bella, it's not good to sleep when you have a head injury." He said.

"Fine!" I huffed. I had to sit on Edward's lap the whole ride home and I was battling with myself to not sleep. When we got home Edward set me on the couch and I closed my eyes.

"Bella, please don't go to sleep." Edward begged.

"I'm not, I'm just resting my eyes." I mumbled.

"Bella do you still feel like going to the movies?" Edward asked.

"Yes, just let me rest for a while." I told him.

"Okay."

I rested on the couch for who knows how long. I started to feel better as the time went by. Edward stayed by my side the whole time and never left. Emmett was somewhere in his room listening to some music. Finally after just laying on the couch Edwards phone rang. When he was done talking on the phone he turned to me.

"That was Alice. She said that she will be here with Rosalie and Jasper in about six minutes. Are you sure you want to still go?" Edward asked unsure.

"Positive. I feel fine now." I told him. I got up to prove it and Edward kept near me in case I fell again. I didn't fall and I was pleased. I hated worrying Edward.

"See! All better." I told him.

"Well that's good." He said.

"Yup."

I sat on the couch again and we waited. Emmett came out of his room to and he waited with us. Finally after a few minutes the Bell rang and we were ready to leave.

_**A/N: So I hope this is Longer... Please keep reviewing! They Inspire me so much and the next chapter will be funny! Please review This chapter! I want at least five more reviews Before I update again. I love you all!**_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizzard :DD**_


	32. Pandoram

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

We ended up leaving in two cars. Edward, Alice, Jasper, And I in the Volvo, And Rosalie and Emmett in Rosalie's convertible. The whole way to the movies Edward kept asking me how I felt. I honestly felt fine now but he was still uneasy. We arrived to the theater in no time, thanks to Edwards maniac driving. We went to buy our tickets and when I was about to pay Edward pushed in front of me and paid for me.

"I could have paid." I told him.

"Yes, you could have but what kind of person would I be if I let that happen?" I laughed at his logic and we stepped aside while the others paid. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and then we walked in with the others behind us. The movie didn't start till four fifty so we had to pass time by since it was only four thirty. Emmett bought some skittles and a soda and then we had nothing to do. Emmett decided to go to the arcade and play a game with jasper. They played some exotic racing game but when Emmett was putting his quarters in he had put the quarters in Jaspers game instead. We all laughed at his face when Jasper was already playing and Emmett wasn't since he put the quarters in the wrong side.

"Anyone have two quarters?" Emmett asked.

"Here" I told him while handing him two quarters.

He put them on his side of the game and he began to play. When Emmett's game ended Jasper played again since Emmett had put his quarters in jaspers game.

"Cluck you Jasper! You owe me two quarters!" Emmett told him.

Cluck?

"Emmett, who says Cluck?" I asked.

"I do." He said.

We all laughed. When Jasper finished his game we went into the movie theater and sat down.

I sat next to Edward and Emmett was on my right side with the rest going down the row of the right side.

"Don't get scared Emmett." Alice told him before the movie started.

"Pft! I won't! I'm used to these kind of movies." Emmett said.

"Sure you are." Alice said. Emmett didn't get to reply because right then and there the previews started.

There were about five previews before the movie started. IT started off kind of slow but then things got intense. I jumped about three times and Edward and jasper did to along with Rosalie .

"What?" I whispered.

"Well, this is a rip off." Emmett said holding up the small bag of skittles that was in the small box. It looked really small and there was only a little bit of skittles.

"How much did you pay for that?" I asked while snickering slightly.

"Three fifty! Friggen rip off artists!" Emmett hissed.

I giggled slightly and Went back to watching the movie. The movie went on and then there was a part where a monster was behind the man in the movie, and all of a sudden it popped out and attacked him. Everyone including Emmett jumped. I yelped a bit. Edward put a hand around my shoulder and I relaxed a bit.

"I thought you wouldn't get scared?" I asked Emmett.

"Shut up. That was totally unexpected." Emmett whispered to me. I laughed. After a while of sitting still I shifted and rested my head on Edwards shoulder. I eventually got tired of that position so I moved again into my old spot. It was comfortable enough and I watched the movie. There was a fight seen going on and three people were slaying the ugly looking alien thing. Emmett almost shot up out of his seat along with jasper.

"Yeah!" Emmett boomed loudly.

"Aw, this is some hardcore Shit!" Jasper yelled along with Emmett.

"Go! Kill him! Kill Him!" Emmett chanted to the screen.

"This is way better than any video game! Hell Yeah!" Jasper yelled.

I was laughing so hard. I almost peed myself. I could also Hear people behind me laughing at Emmett and Jasper. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and I were still all laughing hysterically. When we all stopped our laughing fits We watched the movie. Occasionally I would have a giggle slip from me but I eventually controlled it. The movie went on and when it ended we all headed out the theater.

"Emmett you and jasper are crazy." Rosalie told them.

"Isn't that why you love me?" Emmett said while winking at her. I ignored his joke and We went outside.

"What should we do now? it's only six thirty." Edward asked.

"Let's go to the super Wal-Mart down the street!" Emmett boomed.

we all agreed and we began walking. We J-walked like once on the way. Once we arrived at Wal-Mart Emmet told us to all go to the toy aisle. We did and then the wild frenzy began. Emmett hopped on a tricycle that he didn't even fit on. Alice Rosalie and I got Hello Kitty ones while Jasper and Edward got bigger bikes instead. we rode around on the small bikes and we messed around. Emmett got of his little tricycle and found one of those big balls that was blue and bouncy. He threw it right at my head and he ran away. I looked at the others and they were staring at me wide eyed. They all ran away to. I picked up a ball and then I spotted Emmett. I was about to throw it at him when a Wal-Mart employee came by and was staring at me. I faked like I was going to put it away and then she left. Once she was out of sight I picked the ball back up and I searched for Emmett. I found an unaware Edward turned around and then I called him.

"Edward!" I called.

He turned around and I threw the ball at him.

"Ow! You got my eye." He said.

"Oops! Sorry!" I said and I ran to him.

He put a hand over his eye and he bent his head down. Once I got to him I lifted his head up and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He laughed and then he grabbed me and tickled me like crazy. I managed to run away from him. I also managed to grab the blue ball again to. I ran and Edward chased me. I was running and I ran into Alice and Rosalie. They were looking at the barbies.

"Run!" I told them.

We all ran and then we ran into Emmett and jasper to. When I saw Emmett I backed up and then I threw the ball at his head and I bent over laughing.

"So Bella you want to play like that? Well then lets tango!" Emmett said while grabbing a play sword off the nearest rack. I grabbed one to and then we fought with the swords. After a while Emmett bent one and he dropped it. After that An announcement came on.

"Security to toys! Security to toys!" The person on the intercom said.

"Oh, Damn! Run!" Emmett said. It took us all but one second to start booking it. We ran so fast. We managed to reach a sonic place before we stopped.

"Oh..Damn..I'm really out of...shape!" Emmett said when we stopped. He was really out of breath. We were all panting really hard. we sat on the asphalt till our breathing returned to normal.

"Guys we should go home now before we get arrested really." Edward said.

"Yeah." I agreed. The others happened to agree too. we trudged back to our cars and then we went home. I thought back to this morning when I said I hated Mondays. I officially love Monday's! I was excited on what would await tomorrow. I had a feeling that whatever it was I have a great time. A good time was always guaranteed when I was with the ones I loved.

_**A/N: Okay so this is based on what me and my two guy friends did on Saturday. Except we are all thirteen and we had to sneak into pandorum since it was rated R but we really did almost get arrested and my friends really were rowdy in the theater like Emmett and Jasper, In fact those were the exact words they used. ILove Them! So this chapter is for them even though they won't read it. :D**_

_**Please Review! Tell me what you think about this wild Adventure? Good or bad? Was it funny? Please answer me! Also I want to have a contest! Whoever comes up with the most creative review Will get a prize!! So get clicking on that green button below and review!! PLease! If you love Edward you will!**_

_**I Love You All!**_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizzard :D**_


	33. Headache

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

We got home around nine thirty. I had fallen asleep during the ride home and Edward carried me to my room. He pried my hands off his shirt and then he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight love." Edward said while pulling the covers over my body.

"Night Edward." I told him incoherently.

He chuckled. He shut my door and then he left.

___________________________________________________________________________

I woke up With a pounding headache. I touched my head and it hurt, bad. I rolled off my bed and I went to the restroom. My legs were sore from the running we did the day before. I took a shower in hot water and I let the water relax me. My head was still throbbing when I got out of the shower. I got dressed and then when I was done I went downstairs to eat a bowl of cereal. Emmett eventually came out from his room and he was ready for school. I ended up leaving before him like I always do when Rose picks him up. when I got to school I was feeling light headed so I when I parked I turned off my truck and I put my head down on the steering wheel. I stayed like that for barely a minute when I tap on my window made me jump. Thankfully it was Edward. I opened the truck door and He hugged me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm fine I just have a headache." I told him.

"Want Carlisle to check you after school?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I told him.

"Want an aspirin?" Edward asked.

"You have medicine on you?" I asked in disbelief.

"No I have a first aid kit in my car that has medicine in it."

"Oh."

"Come on." Edward led me to his car and I swallowed a pill. Edward had a water bottle and I chugged down some water.

"How long till it kicks in?" I asked.

"About ten minutes maybe." He said.

I nodded and Edward led the way to our classes. Edward walked me to class and then with a goodbye peck on the lips he was gone. School was very slow but at least my headache went away. By lunch time I was in a very good mood out of nowhere. I walked to lunch with Emmett and like always when I got to the lunch area Edward was a complete gentlemen. He pulled out my chair for me and I sat down.

"Feeling better?" Edward asked.

"Extraordinarily." I told him.

"Bella, No cookies again! Ugh, I need your cookies." Alice whined.

I laughed at her.

"I will make some tonight I promise." I told them.

We spent lunch together, we were all just laughing and talking till the bell rang. Edward and I walked to Biology together. When we sat down Mr. Banner came in and it seemed like today would be another Movie day. We sat in class and Sometime during the movie I fell asleep.

"Bella, wake up. Class is over." Edward murmured .

"I'm up." I said jolting upright.

Edward laughed at my disheveled expression. He kissed my forehead and then Edward led me to Gym. On the way I tripped and I fell flat on my butt. Edward laughed and I blushed like crazy.

"Oh, Bella that is one of the many reasons Why I love you." Edward told me. He helped me up and we continued our way to the Gym. Edward pecked my lips and then he cupped my cheek.

"Be safe, Please for me." Edward said. I wasn't that much of a klutz.

"Sure thing." I told Edward before leaving.

I sighed while I walked to the locker rooms. I always hated Dressing out. It was a complete waste of time and they always took forever to open the locker rooms so I could change, I was always in a rush to see Edward. Today for gym we would be doing Frisbee. That wouldn't be so hard, I thought. Boy, was I wrong. I ended up hitting two people and myself to. I blushed and I finally decided to quit. I sat on the bleachers and wait for class to end. When the bell rang I stumbled my way over to the locker rooms and I changed. When I went to the parking lot Emmett and Edward were waiting by my truck.

"Hey guys." I said when I got to my truck. Edward came and he hugged me.

"Hello Love." Edward said.

"Thanks for greeting me Bella." Emmett said sarcastically with a fake sniffle.

I let Edward go and I attacked Emmett. My legs hooked around his waist and I held onto his neck.

"This greeting enough?" I asked.

"Yes." He chuckled. I saw Edward chuckle beside us to.

"Bella I will see you tomorrow Alice is getting impatient." Edward said.

I kissed him and I got lost in the kiss. I pushed up to him but we were interrupted by Emmett.

"PDA!" Emmet yelled covering his eyes.

Edward and I laughed and then he left to his Volvo with Alice already inside.

The ride home was quiet. When we got home I immediately got to dinner. I decided to make macaroni. when the macaroni was done I decided to make some peanut butter cookies so Alice wouldn't rip my head off at lunch tomorrow. While I was waiting for the cookies to bake the phone rang.

'Hello?'

'Bella it's your Dad, I wanted to see if you and Emmett would like to come down to Billy's for dinner?'

'Dad, well I already made dinner. If you want tell them to come over here?'

'Okay I will, I will see you later bells.'

'bye dad.' I said before hanging up.

I was somewhat giddy that I could hang out with Jacob. This would be fun.

_**A/N: So I know this is a boring chapter but I just experienced writers block. Anyone have an Idea?? I'm shooting blank Ideas. I'm waiting for the idea that has the whole 'Boom goes the dynamite' theme to it. Lol. So any Ideas PM me or leave it in a review. I Love you All! **_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizzard :D **_


	34. Here Comes Trouble

_**Chapter 33.**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

It was as long as about an hour till Charlie arrived with Billy and Jacob following right behind him. The table was already set and when they came in I greeted them along with Emmett.

"Bella, Emmett, Long time no see." Billy said.

"I know it's been a while." I told him.

"Hey Bells." Jacob said.

"Hi Jake." I told him with a smile.

"Sup Jake." Emmett said.

"Sup." Jake said. I smiled, that was always how they would greet each other before.

"So, who's hungry?" I asked.

"Me." everyone said.

I giggled and The boys went to sit at the table while I served them.

"This is really good Bells." Charlie said.

"Dad, I believe you mean freaking delicious!" Emmett boomed.

I laughed. When I was done eating I got up and washed my plate. Jacob came up after me and he washed his dish along with Emmett.

"So Jake you up for a challenge?" Emmett asked.

"Depends." Jacob said with a shrug.

"You, me, arm wrestle." Emmett said.

"Deal. I can beat you anytime." Jacob said with a cocky grin.

"Let's do this." Emmett said leading Jacob to the coffee table in the living room.

"Boy's not the living room coffee table. Take your games outside." We heard Charlie call.

"Fine." Emmett grumbled.

We went outside to the front yard and Emmett and Jacob placed their elbows on a bench outside.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

"One, Two Three." Jacob counted and then with a grunt they pushed each other's arms with force. Emmett was already starting to go red. Jacob seemed cool about everything though. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. I laughed at Emmett's face. Jake lost some distance and he smiled a big smile. I knew what he was doing but I could see Emmett didn't. Right now Emmett thought he was winning, but he had a surprise awaiting. Jacob shifted his hand and then slowly he pushed Emmett's hand back and then finally he slammed Emmett's hand into the rock.

"Mother! Hoe!" Emmett yelled.

Jacob chuckled. I was in a laughing frenzy.

"Damn, I will see you guy's later." Emmett grumbled.

"Going to go cry?" Jake asked.

"Hah, No. I'm going to hit the gym." Emmett said.

"How are you going to get there?" I asked.

"Yeah see I need your keys."

"Fine, They are in my backpack."

"Okay see you losers later." Emmett said with a grin.

"If you come home Late and you wake up lat for school tomorrow, It's all your fault." I told him when he came back and started to get into my car. When he left Jake and I were left outside by ourselves.

"So Bell's what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Want to go up to my room and listen to a CD or something?"

"Sure."

When we walked in Charlie and Billy were very entertained by a game that was on the TV. Jake and I went upstairs to my room and I shut the door. I grabbed a CD that used to be Jake and my favorite when we were younger. When it started to play Jake smiled hugely.

"You still have this CD?" He asked.

"Yup, I even have some note's that we would have our parent's give us." I said with a laugh.

"Ha, that's funny what were on those notes anyways?" He asked while coming and laying down with me on my bed like we used to do. He also grabbed my hand and he held it. It was just as if the 'incident' never happened. If any outsider could see us right now they'd think we were going out or something. This is just how Jake and I are though, we didn't care what people said and as long as we knew how things really were, it didn't matter.

"Stupid things really. like, when we used to get into fights." I said when I remembered Jake had asked me a question.

He chuckled and then we remained silent. This was almost as peaceful as the time I 'slept' with Edward.

"Jake so I want to catch up. Tell me everything I missed."

"Well, I have two best friends now. Embry and Quil."

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yeah, what'd you expect?" He asked.

"Well I thought you would have had a more interesting life from when I left. You know because you were still coping from your...Yeah."

"Bella, you can say it. My Mom's death. I am over it now, that's another thing that has changed." He said with a forced smile on his face.

"How is Billy taking all this?" I asked.

"He's better than before but there are still times." He said with a grimace. I knew that ever since Jacob's mom died Billy wasn't the same but really he did look a whole lot better.

"What about you, Bells? How are you taking your moms...Yeah." He said.

"I miss her, but I am starting to get Better. Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie have been really good friends. Also Edward has been great to me to. I finally...well not Whole yet but I am really starting to get happier now. Before I had to force a smile now...It just comes." I said.

"Edward? Edward Cullen? " Jake asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Edward is my boyfriend."

Jake made a face I thought it had a hint of anger but he composed his face before I could tell.

"Really, I didn't know that." He said.

I stayed silent and he did to until he spoke about a minute later.

"Bella, Can I tell you something?" Jake said.

"Anything." I told him.

"Please, Please, tell me if he ever hurts you." Jake pleaded.

"Why would you say that?" I asked suddenly alert. I got up so I was sitting crossed legged on the bed and Jake did to.

"It's just that...He is a dangerous person. I have heard from a lot of people that he is not a good person." Jake said with the most serious look on his face.

"Like?" I asked.

"Well my friend told me that he-"

Jake was cut off by two knocks on my room door.

"Come in!" I called.

Charlie walked in.

"Jake, you guys are leaving." Charlie told him.

"Okay, tell Billy I will be down in a sec." Jake told Charlie.

Charlie nodded and then closed the door and left.

"Jake tell me." I pleaded.

"I have to go. Just, Please anything you need don't hesitate to tell me or call. Bella I'm not sure if what I heard is true but I want you to be safe." Jake said.

I nodded and then I hugged him tight.

"Love you Jake." I told him.

"Love you to Belly." He said with a chuckle. I smiled at the childhood nickname and I followed him downstairs to say bye to Billy.

"Well Bella I will see you later." Billy said.

"Yeah see ya." I told him. I bent down and I hugged him.

When they left I went and I got dressed in my pajamas. By the time I was done Emmett got home all sweaty. He came upstairs to my room and he sat on my bed where I was laying down.

"Hey Bella." He said .

"Hey Em."

"So What's up Bella?"

"The sky." I told him. He smiled.

"Emmett I have a question for you." I told him.

"Shoot."

"well Have Alice and Edward lived here all their lives?" I asked.

"No they used to live somewhere near Alaska before, but I don't know where they used to live before they got adopted . Why?" Emmett asked.

"Just curious." I told him.

"So What did you and Jake do when I left." He asked.

"Nothing, we listened to a CD for a while and then we talked a bit to." I said with a shrug. Oh, boy did we talk.

"Okay well Night Bells, I need a shower."

"Yeah you do." I said while plugging my nose.

"Shut up." He said while kissing my forehead and scrambling my hair all over the place.

I laughed and then on his way out he turned off my light and closed my door.

When he was gone my thoughts immediately drifted off to what Jake had said earlier today. If Edward was hiding something from me I planned to find out what it was. I was going to succeed. I started to get tired so I slowly succumbed into a night's slumber.

_**A/N: Oh My Edward! what do you think is up with that?? And Is this chapter good?? Is it long enough?? I also apologize for taking so long to update. But on the bright side I finally got that Idea that's like "BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE!". Or is it. Honestly do you like this chapter?? Yes or No?? Please Review!**_

_**I Love You All Like Always!.**_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizzard :D**_


	35. Together Forever And Always

_**Chapter 34**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

I awoke this morning thinking. The only thing I could think about was what Jacob had told me last night. I thought about how Edward never really told me much about him besides the fact that he liked Muse and he was adopted. It made me curious as to what he was hiding from me. It felt suddenly like Edward was a stranger instead of my boyfriend. I had to find out what it was. I did my normal routines today and then I went downstairs to bag the cookies I had made yesterday for the group. when I was done I left in a rush to school since Emmett would get a ride from Rose. I got to school a little early because when I got to school there were only about ten cars. I got out and I waited for Edward and Alice show up. I probably waited for about ten minutes before I saw Edwards Volvo pull up. He got out and walked to me with a smile on his face. I forced a smile on my face and then when he got to me he opened his arms but I didn't go to him like I normally would. He pulled his arms down and he immediately knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Do you mind if we ditch first period? I want to talk to you." I told him.

"No problem." He said.

I led the way to the tree we always went to. I climbed up it and Edward followed. I sat on a branch and one we were seated I looked at my hands.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward pleaded. I sighed but then I decide to just come out with the truth.

"Edward? Are you hiding something from me? About your past? I mean you have never talked about it, and You avoid most of my questions that I ask, about your past. I feel like I barely know you. I want to know you better, I have told you almost everything about me but I have yet to find out even your real mother's name, or even anything else like that." I confessed.

He didn't say anything. He just stared off into the distance.

"Bella what made you start asking questions now?" He asked.

"I had a friend come over, and he heard we were dating and he said to watch out for you. He said that there were people saying things. He didn't really tell me what but I just was thinking.

I peeked up at Edward and he was still staring off into the distance.

"Bella, do you really want to know about my past? It's not the peachy happy ending type, mine doesn't have one of those." He said

"Which one of ours does." I muttered. It was a while before I heard Edward sigh and then I knew he was about to begin his story.

"Well Bella, Like you I was abused when I was younger to. By my dad. He would abuse my mom and I to an extent. I hated him. Not for abusing me but for all the things he had done to my mom. Anyways, that continued on for years. When I was fifteen him and my mom got into an argument, a very bad one. He hit my mom and he started to strangle her and I saw this. It was very disturbing to see this happen. I was scared so I ran downstairs and I called Nine-One-One. I knew they would take forever and I didn't know what would happen from my mom. I could hear screaming from upstairs. I knew I had to save her so I grabbed a knife and I went upstairs and I stabbed him. My own father. When the paramedics came they took me to child services. Both my parents died. " He said. He broke down at the end. Silent tears slid down his smooth face and that expression broke my heart. I began crying to. I realized at this moment we had all things in common. I felt sorry for ever doubting him.

"Edward, I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything. I scooted next to him on his branch and I hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arm around me and my hands combed through his soft bronze hair. We sat like that for a while before Edward pulled away.

"Bella I'm sorry for not telling you this. I planned on telling you but I wasn't ready. The only people who really know are just m family no one else knows. When I moved here rumors spread around. That's all I'm sorry." He said.

"I forgive you and I believe you. I'm sorry to. I should have waited."

"No, Bella it's fine. It actually feels good to get that off my chest." He murmured.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you to. I always will."

We stayed like that till the bell rang. We had missed first period so I had to go.

"Bye Edward." I told him once we were down on the ground.

"Bye love. I will see you at lunch." He told me.

I kissed him and then I left. Classes were boring like always so When Finally lunch came around I walked with Emmet to the cafeteria. When we got there I pulled my cookies out of my backpack and I handed everyone a bag.

"Mm...Bella I missed these." Alice said.

"Me too." Emmett said.

I smiled. I scooted next to Edward and he wrapped his arm around me. It seemed now that we had just gotten closer. I thought back to this morning and How I thought we felt apart but now I felt like we were together, Closer. I smiled at the thought. It felt good to have no more things hidden between us. Finally a truthful relationship. Just as it should be. How it ill forever and always remain.

_**A/N: So I hope you guys like this chapter. is it good? I feel like I rushed things a bit...Please tell me what you think...Review! Please. I Love You All! XOXO**_

_**Lizzard :D**_


	36. Breaking News

_**Chapter 35**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

About two weeks had passed since the day Edward had told me about his past. We had about two weeks of school left till we went on winter break. I had noticed that Edward had been acting a lot stranger than ever. He seemed like he had to force a smile all the time now.

He was always so rigid now and when we kissed it wasn't as...passionate anymore. I was beginning to worry. I decided to just give him some space. I was hoping this would end in a while. When I got to school today Edward was still in his mood, I could see it in his eyes. He tried to compose it but I could always see through his facade. I think Alice had even felt it because she had a type of frown on her face when I got to her. That was very unusual, especially for -always, happy, perky-Alice.

"Hello, Love." Edward greeted me with a tight smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey." I mumbled.

I noticed Alice didn't even bother with saying hi to me like she usually does. Instead she didn't once look me in the eye.

"Hey, Alice." I said to break the silence.

"Hi,Bella. I got to go." She said.

"Okay bye." I told her. She looked heart broken when I told her that. She looked on the verge of tears. She ran away from us and I just stared after her.

"Is, she okay?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, she's fine." He said.

I nodded and I grabbed his hand.

Edward walked me to my first period class and then I gave him a peck on the cheek. When he was gone I sighed. I had a bad feeling. Classes went by the same as any other day. Lecture, Notes, Class work, and sometimes partner work. When I reached Spanish class I saw Emmett. He looked like his normal happy self. He was joking around with the football player that was seated next to him. I smiled, At least he wasn't in a glum mood. We were assigned partner work in this class and as usual Emmett and I were partners. We had about ten minutes to study in partners till time was up and then we had to take a test.

"Damn! We have a test?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, You didn't study did you." I accused.

"Nope. Did you?" Emmett asked.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

"Well then you let me study now." He said.

I nodded and I started helping him. when time was up Emmett looked freaked out. He made no sense.

Emmett, Mr. tough guy wasn't afraid of a bear, but a test, oh no someone call whambulance. I scoffed.

Ms. Goff past around the test and then we all began. I was the first one done as always and when I looked to Emmett he was sweating bullets.

I had to hold in my giggle. I put my head down till I heard a 'pst!'. I ignored it till I heard a "Pst!" followed by a piece of paper being thrown at my head. I looked up and it was Emmett.

"What?" I mouthed to him.

"What's number thirteen?" Emmett mouthed back at me.

"It's D" I mouthed before the teacher caught us.

"Ms. Swan! I said no talking." Ms. Goff said.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I told her.

She went back to grading papers and I put my head down again. When the bell rang Emmett and I left.

"So what do you think you got?" I asked Emmet.

"I say a C-"

"I think I got a B." I told him.

He smirked but that was the end of our conversation. When we got to the cafeteria everyone was there.

Alice looked a bit sad but a little better to. I sat next to Edward as usual and I pulled out a big bag of different cookies and I set it on the table.

Everyone got some cookies. They all ate them and they seemed please. When lunch ended I went to Biology with Edward.

We walked hand in hand but there was no spark between us. Edward was lifeless.

I wished so badly for him to return back to normal but all he need was time.

Biology was a bore and it ended so fast. Edward walked me to my Gym class and then he left without a kiss good bye.

I sighed and I went to my gym class. Once I was dressed out I went to go and torture myself with sports. Today's sport was we had to jump rope.

Well what do you know a math problem. Bella plus a jump rope equals a horrible disaster. That was like giving a child scissors and telling it not to hurt itself.

When class was over I hurried into the dressing room. When I was dressed back up again I went outside to meet Edward. He was standing by my truck.

I walked up to him. This was very unusual.

"Hey Edward." I called.

"Hey Bella. Um I was wondering if you were busy?" He asked.

"Nope, I have nothing to do today."

"Do you mind coming somewhere with me? I need to talk to you." He said.

"No, problem. But are you riding with me?"

"No, I will be taking my Volvo." He said.

"What about Alice?" I asked.

"Alice is getting a ride with Rosalie like Emmett."

"Okay but where are we going?" I asked.

"To a nearby park, just follow me." He said.

I nodded. I got into my truck and Edward went to his Volvo. Once he was in he started to drive and I followed right behind him. I was thinking the whole way there.

I thought this would be a good thing. I could talk to him about his behavior, see what was wrong.

It was hard to keep up with Edward's fast Volvo since my decrepit truck wouldn't go any faster than sixty five but I managed. When we got to the park there was a welcoming sign.

Welcome To Forks community Park, is what it said in nice green letters. As if this place wasn't green enough, I thought. I was using a lot of sarcasm lately.

I got out of my truck and I went towards Edwards Volvo. He got out to and then he led the way to a nice secluded area that was in the near forest to.

Once we were in a good spot Edward began pacing and I put my hands on my hips. What is going to do? I thought.

I was staring at Edward intently before I spoke up.

"Edward, What's wrong? Tell me." I asked.

Edward didn't say anything he just continued to pace. finally he stopped his movement and then he looked up at me. His eyes were sad.

"Bella, I'm leaving." He said. My heart began pounding wildly.

_No!_

_________________________________________________________________________________

_**A/N:Don't you just Love cliffie's?? I know I'm sorry but I had to make it interesting. Please don't hate me! So is this chapter good or what? Please Review! They Give Me Inspiration! I love you all!**_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizzard :D**_


	37. Goodbye For Now

_**Chapter 36**_

_**Bella's point of view. **_

"Wha...Wha...What are you talking about?" I stuttered.

How can he be leaving? Where is he going? All these questions kept popping in my head. What if it was my fault that he is leaving?

What if I made things worse by asking him about his past? God why am I so stupid?

"I'm leaving Bella." He repeated.

"Why? Where? "I asked frantically. This can't be happening.

"Bella, my mom is alive." He said.

What? This was very confusing. He said his mom was dead.

"Edward, you said your mom was dead."

"Bella, remember the day you asked me about it?"

I nodded. How could I not remember it?

"Well, that day I went to Carlisle. I felt that I could finally talk about so I asked him to tell me everything he knew about that day. He told me that my mom told...no begged Carlisle to not tell anyone she was alive. Not even me.

She told him that I deserved a better life and that my mom was a monster for ever letting my dad abuse us. Carlisle told me that my mom convinced him to make a death declaration.

He convinced everyone including me that my mom was dead and so she fled the country for a while. Carlisle basically broke his promise by telling me this.

He feels awful for ever agreeing to it but he couldn't hold it in when I finally asked him.

Carlisle said she lives somewhere in Oregon. I have to see her Bella."

'"Why did your mom want to pretend to die?" I asked.

"She didn't believe that my dad was dead. She also thought that he would have someone get her even if he was dead, so she did it to protect me and herself even though there was no danger." He looked so heartbroken. I went up to him and I hugged him as tight as I could.

"So you're going to go get her or what?" I asked while still holding onto him. He let go though and he sat on a patch of grass beneath us. I sat down to and he pulled me so I was in his lap.

"Yes, I am going to go attempt to get her but there are no guarantees. Carlisle said she's as stubborn as a mule once her mind is made up. I need to see her." He said he sounded like he was desperate and his face looked so sad. I had to let him do this.

"When will you be leaving?" I asked.

"Today. I will drive to Portland Oregon. I waited so I could say goodbye to you." He said.

My heart shattered. He was leaving.

"How long?" I asked.

"About a week at the most. Bella, I'm sorry, I love you, but I haven't seen my mom. I need her to be a part of my life." He said. I realized at that moment and by the longing in Edward's eyes what I had to do. For him. I needed to stay strong right now.

"Edward I understand and I love you enough to let you go. I would do the same to see my mother again to. I don't want you to be worried about me, I will be fine." I croaked. I realized silent tears were pouring down my face. Way to go Bella! So much for being strong. Edward hugged me to his chest and my tears soiled his shirt.

"Bella I promise you. When I get back, It will be just you and me. No more of dealing with the past, I'm ready to let go. I want us to be normal now. I want you to be happy. I love seeing you smile, it is the best feeling to see you smile. Especially when I am the one to make you do it. I will miss you while I am gone. Bella you are my life now. I love you and I always will, Never forget that because I won't. I am always with you. Forever, But right now I need to leave so I can see my mom, I just needed you to know that." He said it with so much love and conviction I melted in his arms.

I reached up and I kissed his lips with all the force I had causing us to fall back onto the grass.

"Oops." I said.

Edward chuckled and then we continued. I loved him so much. When we stopped Edward was staring at me intently. I stared back but then his phone vibrated. he flipped it open and began talking.

I assumed it was Carlisle by the way Edward was speaking. When he hung up Edward sighed and got up while helping me to. He pulled me in a vice tight hug.

"You have to go don't you." I assumed.

"Yes." He said while gripping me tighter.

We held like that for as long as we could till Edward sighed and let go. He looked at me and he caressed my cheek trailing his hand down until his palm was cupping my neck then he grabbed the lamb necklace and he came closer and kissed it.

"Goodbye my Lamb. I will forever be your protector. I Love you and I will see you soon." He murmured before brushing his lips against mine and then he began walking away.

I did to. I walked to my car and I watched Edward drive away. Once he was gone I broke down. I was a wreck. It felt like a huge hole was punched through my chest. I couldn't stand it.

I crumpled and I leaned all the way so I was in the fetal position on the seats of my truck. I cried and cried. I know he loves me but I couldn't see why I was so emotional. It wasn't like he was leaving me. Maybe I was going crazy.

I would miss Edward but I promise myself I will last one week and not show any weakness. For Edward. This thought made me stronger and I straightened up and I could breathe a little. The hole was still there but I would not show any weakness.

I got myself together and I started to drive home. The drive home took about a good ten minutes. It was probably about seven. When I got home Emmett was staring at me.

I was probably guessing it was because my hair was a mess and my eyes were red and puffy. Emmett pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry he will be back soon." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Alice. She didn't tell me everything just that he was leaving for a while."

I nodded.

"Did you and dad eat yet?" I asked.

"No, we were waiting for you." He said.

"Well what do you want to eat?" I asked.

"How about tacos?" He asked.

"Sure whatever you want." I told him.

"Want some help?" He offered.

"Yeah, you can start cutting the lettuce."

"How do I go that? you want it in whole slices like hamburgers have them or little chops?" He asked dumbly.

"No, Emmett I will take hamburger slice's of lettuce since were making Tacos." I said sarcastically.

He smirked and he began cutting the lettuce in little chops. It took a total of thirty minutes till the Tacos were done. I then made cookies for the group. I ate with Charlie and Emmett while the cookies baked.

When the timer was up I pulled them out and I bagged them up. Then I told Charlie and Emmett goodnight. I went to bed that night feeling the hole penetrate my chest again.

______________________________________________________________________________

_**A/N: Sooo?? Good or Bad? Was it a good twist or what? Do you guys hate me?? Please tell me what you think! Leave me Ton's of reviews! I Love You All!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Lizzard XD**_


	38. Detention

_**Chapter 37**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs. My dream was horrible. Emmett came barging in right when the tears began flooding. He saw and he came and hugged me.

"Bella, your fine. Shh." He said soothingly while still hugging me.

"No, it was about mom. She was talking to me. She said she loved me and you." I said while tears were streaming down my face.

Emmett stared at me and then we were interrupted by my alarm. Ugh! way to ruin the moment.

"Stupid alarm clock." I grumbled before shutting it off. Emmett was silent. I turned around and he was staring at me.

"Emmett I'm sorry I woke you. We should probably start getting ready for today." I told him. He nodded and then left. I took a shower and I decided to flat iron my hair. When I was done I decided to dress in an outfit Alice had gotten me for my birthday. When I was done I decided to take my some of the birthday money that I had with me so I could go to the store after school. Once I was all done I went downstairs and I put the bagged cookies I had made last night in my backpack and I left to school earlier than Emmett. When I got to school Alice was already there. I walked to her with a smile on my face. Stay strong Bella, I reminded myself. When I got to her she was bouncing up and down. what happened to her sadness yesterday?

"Hey Alice." I called.

"Hey Bella! Guess what?" Alice asked.

"What?"

"We are having a Slumber Party!" Alice yelled.

"Who's this we?" I asked.

"You, Rose, and I." She said still hopping up and down.

"I still need to ask Charlie."I told her.

"No need to. I told Emmett and he's telling Charlie."

"What about my clothes?" I asked.

"Bella, you have not learned the way us Cullen's...or the way I do slumber parties." She said exasperated.

"And exactly how is that way?" I asked.

"Shopping!" She squealed.

I sighed.

"Fine I will go." I told her.

"Yay! Thanks Bella! it'll be fun, You'll see." She said before dancing away.

I smiled. I walked off to class and sat down in my first period class. I was learning all the same crap again so I put my head down and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

__________________________________________________________

I was awoken by the class bell ringing really loud. I jumped and I fell out of my seat causing the kids in class to start laughing really loudly. I blushed and then Mike Newton came to help me up.

"Thanks" I told him.

"No problem Bella." He said before I walked off to my next class.

The rest of my classes went by to slow. I even thought about taking a second nap. When I was in Spanish class that's when things got really boring. Emmett and I began passing notes in class but then we got caught by Ms. Goff.

"Emmett, Isabella! After school detention! How many times do I have to tell you, no note passing." She said.

"My name is Bella!" I told her annoyed.

The teacher ignored me and continued to teach her boring class. I huffed and I put my head down. Stupid teacher. When the bell rang Emmett and I trudged off to Lunch to meet the others. Once we sat down Alice began rambling. I sometimes felt bad for Jasper but he seemed pretty content with Alice.

"So Bella right after school were heading to the mall. Also did you bring your cookies?" Alice asked.

"Alice, Emmett and I got detention, sorry and here." I told her before handing her the cookies.

"Detention? Bella! Okay fine." Alice whined. She popped a cookie in her mouth and then all worries faded away. I smiled. I talked with Emmett and rose and even jasper till lunch was over. When The bell rang I trudged off to my class that was supposed to be with Edward. When I reached the class I frowned. I had Edwards empty seat next to me as a constant reminder that he was gone. I put my head down and I stayed like that all period. When the bell rang I went to P.E. which was the same as usual. I got hurt, I hurt some people, etc. etc. When class was over I went to the detention room and Emmett was already there with the biggest smile on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Get ready to run." He whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Look!" Emmett hissed.

I turned just as the teacher was taking a sip of his drink. He took a few more but then he got rigid in his seat. He ran out the door faster than I have ever seen anyone run. Emmett busted into a laughing fit.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I put a laxative in his drink. That should keep him busy." Emmett said while clutching his sides. I was laughing to. when we finally gained control of ourselves Emmett and I ran out of the class to my truck.

"Emmett take me to Alice's house." I said while handing him the keys so he could drive.

Once inside the truck I tied up and then we sped down the highway to the Cullen's.

_**A/N: Okay so this just a chapter I felt I should put in. Um also I have a question. Should I do the next chapter in Edward's point of view? Yes or No? Also thank you all my reviewers! I have 90 reviews!!! Thanks a Million! Let's try to reach 100! I love you all! **_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizzard :O**_


	39. Oh, Mother Epov

_**Chapter 38**_

_**Edward's point of view.**_

_**A/N: This takes place right when Edward is leaving the park. just thought you may want to know that. Enjoy!**_

"Goodbye my Lamb. I will forever be your protector. I Love you and I will see you soon."I murmured before brushing my lips against hers and then I began walking away.

I walked to my Volvo and I got in. I saw through the review mirror that she had tears streaming down her face. I sped away and I kept looking back the whole time. I hated to be the one to cause Bella pain but I had to do this. I need to see my mom. I was speeding down the highway at about as fast as my car would let me. I figured if I kept this speed without stopping I would be able to make it by nine. It was about six thirty P.M. I was glad that I had packed the day before or else I couldn't have spent my time with Bella. I also had to thank Carlisle for giving me a credit card to use.

I wouldn't have been able to make this trip without him. My car was very quiet so I put on the muse CD. The Resistance to listen to something and keep my mind off of how I had hurt Bella. I let the whole thing play. I drove till about eight thirty and I had to stop because I was almost out of gas. I pulled up to a gas station and I went in. I wasn't hungry but I decided to get a Monster to keep me up. I paid for the Monster and I paid for the gas with the credit card. When I was done I got back in and sped off. The I belong to you song by Muse was playing and I sang along and I remembered the first day I kissed Bella in her living room.

I missed her so, but when I found out My mother was still alive I knew I had to see her. When my dad was abusing us My mom was the only thing keeping me from ever running away. I loved my mom and I never blamed her for what happened. I was nervous because I didn't know what my mom would do when she saw me. I haven't seen my mom in years and to even think she was dead was painful. I still couldn't find myself to be mad at my mom for lying to me. She did what she thought she had to do to keep us safe and I will forever be there for her.

I was broken from my thoughts when I was starting to get really tired so I took off my jacket and I put all the windows down to keep me up. It worked and I was freezing. I saw that I probably had about six more miles to go before I reached Portland.

I still couldn't believe that my mom had been so close to me this whole time and I never knew it. I decided to think about something else. My thought's drifted to Bella. My Bella. I thought about calling her once or twice but I knew that would get us nowhere. I would call her tomorrow. I would let her know what was going on and I would her sweet voice. I wondered what she was doing right now and then it really took all my will power not to call her. I was so distracted I didn't realize I had swerved into the lane beside me. I quickly turned back into my lane and I focused on the road. I realized that I ended up speeding up to because I could see the 'Welcome to Portland' sign. My heart began beating erratically at the thought of seeing my mother.

I sped up more and I drove to the directions that led to my mom's house. Once I got to her house I got out of my car and I went to her front door. Her house was a one story but it had personality, It was just like her. I was nervous.

"Here goes." I muttered to myself before ringing the doorbell.

It was about forty seconds before the door opened. I was shocked. Words could not describe how I now felt.

"Edward?" My mom asked.

"Yes mom it's me." I told her. She looked at me and she had tears in her eyes and she ran and hugged me tightly. I embraced her and I took in her scent. She smelled just like I remembered her.

"I missed you son." She said thickly. My mom still looked exactly the way I remembered her Except now she had some wrinkles but she still looked lovely. Her hair was the exact same color as mine and she had my green eyes to.

"I missed you to mom." I told her.

We broke apart and then my mom gestured for me to go inside. I went in and she led me to what looked to be a living room. We sat down on a couch together and my mom looked at me.

"Who told you?" She asked.

"Carlisle. " She had a mad look at first but she composed her facial expression.

"Don't blame him, I forced it out of him." I told her.

She softened up when I told her that.

"Edward you look so handsome. I can't believe how much you have grown. I missed you so much." She told me.

"You look good to mom. I missed you to but I have one question."

She nodded for me to go on.

"Why didn't you tell me anything? Tell me about what you were doing?" I asked.

"Edward, I did that to protect you. Your father knew people that would hurt me and I didn't know if you would be safe so I did what I had to do. That day your father was hurting me and I saw you stab him I knew word would go around on how he died and I knew people would come after us. I had to keep you safe or else nothing mattered." She told me.

"I know Carlisle told me. I just had to hear it from you. Just if you have pretended to die how are you living? How do you have a house? Don't they check your Name and all that?" I asked.

She looked at me and she looked like she might do a happy dance.

"Carlisle has helped me through it all. I owe that man a lot." She said. I nodded to. We both owed Carlisle a lot.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He is great. He met a woman named Esme and they adopted a girl named Alice. We all live together and Esme is a wonderful woman she reminds me of you. I thought of her as my mom. "I told her.

She nodded and She smiled just a bit.

"What about you? How have you been?" She asked.

"Well I lived with Carlisle, Esme, and Alice for a while now. UP until a few months ago I met this girl named Bella and she is now my girlfriend. we share a lot of things in common and she loves to cook. She is amazing and I know you would love her." I told my mom.

She smiled at me.

"I can tell you love this young lady a lot by the way you speak of her Edward. I am glad you are happy. I now know I owe Carlisle so much more. I am truly glad to hear about this and I am glad to be seeing you. I really did miss you son."She said before coming up to me and hugging me again with tears streaming down her face. I wiped them away and then I hugged her back. We hugged till I yawned hugely and my mom looked up at me. She touched my cheek and then she touched the irises under my eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't realize you're tired, you can sleep in the guest room." She said.

"No I'm fine really mom." I told her but she was already up off the couch.

"Nonsense. You are dead on your feet." she said.

I chuckled.

"Okay fine mom." I told her.

She led me to the guest room and I laid down on it and then covered myself up.

"Good night Edward. We will talk some more in the morning. I promise." My mom said before kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight mom." I told her.

She left and she closed the door to. I was completely at ease now. I saw my mother for the first time in years. I smiled and then I succumbed into a deep sleep.

_**A/N: Okay so I hope you liked this chapter. sorry if it sucks! I had a long day and I'm beat but next chapter will be good. thank you for all the reviews! and the first person to get me to reach the 100 review mark will get a sneak peak at the next chapter... So click that green button and review!! **_

_**I love you all!**_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizzard :D**_


	40. New Beginning

_**Chapter 39**_

_**Edward's point of view.**_

I awoke to the smell of Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. My stomach growled. I got up and I put on my shirt that I had taken off sometime during the night. Once I was done I opened the door and I slowly walked out of the room. I walked down a hall and then I turned and I reached the kitchen where my mom was cooking. I leaned on the doorway and I watched her move around the kitchen. I was surprised she hadn't noticed I was standing right there.

"Good Morning Edward." She said. Okay so I was wrong, she had noticed me.

"I thought you hadn't noticed me." I told her.

"Just because I don't acknowledge your presence doesn't mean I didn't notice you. I was a little preoccupied." She said

I grinned.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Depends, what did you make." I teased. I remember teasing her like this when I was about ten. I saw her smile at the memory to.

"Are you hungry yes or no?" she asked. I grinned even wider.

"Yes I am hungry." I told her while still grinning.

She looked t me and then she pulled a plate out of the cupboard an put two pancakes, two pieces of bacon, two pieces of sausage, and eggs.

She set the plate on the nearby table and then she began serving herself.

"Edward, can you get out the milk from the fridge?" She asked.

I nodded and then I got out the milk and I set it on the table. She got out two glasses and set them on the table then she put her food on it to. She poured herself some milk and then I did. I had a question to ask her but I wanted to wait for the right time to ask it.

"So Edward, when do you plan on leaving?" She asked before she put a mouthful of pancakes into her mouth.

"Sick of me already?" I asked.

"I'm sorry son, that came out wrong. I meant how long can you stay?"

"I know mom don't worry. I plan to stay for only about a week." I told her.

"I see. Wanting to get back to your girlfriend so soon." she said with a smile.

I grinned. It was nice that we could be ourselves with each other. We were able to talk casually without a worry, It was nice.

"Yes, that one of the reasons and the other is because My adopted family would miss me. Especially Alice." I told her.

She frowned at the word 'adopted family'.

"I see. What does Bella look like?" She asked suddenly.

I smiled. I dug in my pocket and I pulled out my wallet. I remembered I had a picture that Alice had given me of Bella in it. I pulled it out Along with a picture I had of Alice and I handed them to her. she looked at the pictures and then she smiled.

"Bella is very beautiful." She said holding up the picture of Alice.

I chuckled. My mom looked at me and then she had this look of confusion on her face.

"That's not Bella, that is Alice. This is Bella." I told her while handing her Bella's photo.

She smiled.

"Your girlfriend is lovely." She said.

"Yes she is even better in person. She blushes a lot. She loves to cook and she is the most selfless person I have ever met." I told my mom. She looked up at me and her eyes looked watery.

"My Edward. I have missed so much of your life." She said before she broke down into tears. I got up out of my chair and then I pulled near her and I hugged her tightly.

"Mom, believe me you missed nothing. I barely recently met Bella."

"I know but when you leave I will miss you and I will still not be able to see you all the time." She said while looking at me.

I looked back at her pain staked face and then I knew now was the perfect time to ask her the question I wanted to ask her.

"Mom I have a question for you but you don't have to do it, this is simply a suggestion." I told her.

She gestured for me to continue and so I did.

"Why don't you move in with us? I mean Carlisle and the rest of us?" I asked.

She looked at me like I had three heads.

"What? Move in? I couldn't possibly do that to Carlisle." She said.

"Mom he's the one who suggested it. He is the one who said he didn't want you living by yourself anymore." I told her. She looked like she was really thinking about it.

"Edward that is a very hard suggestion. Let me think about this, okay?" she said.

I nodded.

"So do you work or something?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. I work as a secretary in a big fashion industry." She said.

"They have those out here?" I asked.

"No. It's just a medium sized building out here, the bigger one is in New York." She said.

"I see. Is today your day off?" I asked.

"Yes but I have a pager and if I get paged I must go to the office." she said.

I nodded.

"What about you? Don't you have school or something?" She asked.

"Yes but I have really good grades so I'm sure it won't matter if they drop just a smidge. besides we were only doing review this week so I'm not missing anything important." _Besides Bella_. I thought.

" What about a job?" She asked.

I snorted.

"What jobs are available in Forks?" I asked.

She pondered that thought for a minute.

"You have a point." She said. Suddenly I heard a ring from a room nearby.

"What's that?" I asked.

"My pager. I have to go to work." She said sadly.

she started to clean up but I stopped her.

"I got this you just go do what you need to do." I told her.

"Thank you." she said before she went off to her room to get ready. I washed our dishes and then when I was done she came out of her room dressed in a fancy business outfit.

"I have to go but make yourself at home. You can take a shower if you like, there are movies. You can also watch TV. Also feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen." She said in a hurry.

"Sure thing." I told her.

"Okay well bye." She said before leaving.

"Bye." I told her.

Once she was gone I sighed. I decided to go to my car and take out my luggage and take a shower. When I got in the shower I let the hot water relax my tense muscles. I got out when the water began to get cold. I got dressed in a pair of a jeans then I put on a red collared shirt that had an over jacket. When I looked in the mirror I looked to fancy so I shed off the over jacket and I just left the red collared shirt on. I wandered into the kitchen but nothing seemed of interest to me. I went to the room I was staying in and I laid on the bed and I thought about Bella. I wanted to hear her voice so badly. I looked at the clock that was in my cell phone and it was about three. Wow the day was going by fast. I knew Bella was out of school by now. I decided to call her and see how she was doing. I need to hear her voice. I missed her so much. I went through the contacts on my phone till I found her name. I called it and it rang about four time till finally I got an answer.

"Hello? Edward?" Bella asked. I wanted to do a happy dance at the sound of her voice. I would do anything for her. My Bella.

_______________________________________________________________

_**A/N: So yeah um hope you like it... The next chapter will take place in Bella's point of view and will lead right up to the phone call. OME! I need three more Reviews Till I reach 100! Yay! I feel like I can do the Edward Happy Dance! You guys are so wonderful! I truly love you all! Please Review!!**_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizzward ( This is a combo of lizzard and Edward! *Squeal*) :D**_


	41. Phone Call

_**Chapter 40**_

_**Bella's Point Of View.**_

When I got to the Cullen's house it was about 2:30. Emmett walked me to the door and then stayed with me. We were greeted by Esme.

"Bella, Emmett! How are you?" She asked politely.

"Were great." _Not. I need Edward. _I thought.

"Well come in." Esme said.

"I got to go but Bella is staying so yeah, Bye Bells." Emmett told Esme and I.

" Well don't forget to tell Charlie I'm staying over, okay Emmie Bear." I told him teasingly.

"Sure thing Bellaroo!" He teased back. I stuck my tongue out at him like a five year old and he laughed. He went to my truck and then he drove away.

When I looked back at Esme she gestured for me to go inside and I did.

"Bella, Alice and Rosalie are upstairs." She said while arranging some papers that were on the coffee table in the living room.

"Okay, thanks." I told her before going to Alice's room.

I walked up the stairs and when I reached Alice's door I looked towards Edward's door. I sighed. I wanted to go in there so badly but I knew nothing was waiting for me in there. I knocked on Alice's door instead.

"Come In!" Alice Yelled.

I opened the door and Alice and Rosalie were sitting on Alice's bed looking at magazines.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chimed enthusiastically.

"Hey Alice, Hi Rose. What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We were waiting for you to get here but we didn't think you'd get here so early."

"Oh, well Emmett put a laxative in the teachers coffee so we were able to leave early." I told them.

"Ha Ha. Emmett would do something like that." Alice said while giggling along with Rosalie. I laughed to at the memory.

"So What are we going to do?" I asked. I was standing in the middle of the room awkwardly.

"Well, we were waiting till you got here because Esme rented some movies that we can watch ." Alice said happily.

"Sounds good." I told them honestly.

They got up off the bed and we made our way downstairs. When we got down Esme was in the kitchen making sweets.

"Mom, what are you making?" Alice asked while shuffling over to Esme.

"Cookies, brownies, and other essentials for you girls." She said with a smile.

"Want some help?" Alice offered.

"Sure you girls can mix some more dough." Esme told us.

We nodded and we got to work. We mixed the dough poured all the ingredients in and then Alice stuck a spoon in the batter and she ate it. She moaned at the taste. Rose and I smiled and then We both got spoons and we dug in to. When Esme turned around she laughed at us.

"Girls the point of making cookies is to eat them baked not raw." She said with a smile. We started giggling. Esme put the dough on the pans and she put them in the oven. Esme had to do something so she left us alone for a second and that was a bad idea. Alice got the bag of flower that was on the counter and then she grabbed a handful and she threw it at Rose and my face. Rosalie glared at Alice before she did the same thing to Alice. It ended up to be a flower fight.

"Alice you're so going to pay. Look at my hair!" Rosalie hissed. Alice was just laughing. I got some flower then and I threw it at Alice's face and she was now glaring at me.

"Bella you're going to die." She said.

I tried to run but I fell flat on my but, Alice and Rose were hysterically laughing and then they fell on the floor from laughter. I then heard it. The small sound of something, but then it grew more pronounced. It was a cell phone ringing. It was mine. I rushed out of the kitchen to get it. I dug in my backpack till I found it. I looked at the ID and It was Edward. My heart stopped but then it began to quicken. I flipped the phone open and I spoke.

"Hello? Edward?" I asked.

"Bella." He breathed.

I walked upstairs to Alice's room and I shut the door.

"I miss you." He said.

"I do to." I told him. If only he knew.

"What are you doing?" He asked. He seemed happy to be talking to me. I smiled at the thought.

"I'm talking to you." I told him sarcastically.

"Ok about two minutes ago what were you doing?" He asked.

"I'm actually at your house right now." I realized I had been pacing around and I stopped and I sat on Alice's bed.

"Oh, really. What are you doing there?'

"I'm having a slumber party with Rose and Alice. We just had a flower fight in the kitchen and I don't think Esme will be so happy about that." I said with a small giggle. Edward chuckled to.

"Well that's good to hear." He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously. I had so many questions for him but I decided on this one.

"I'm literally doing nothing. I talked to my mom a little and I asked her if she wanted to move in with us but she wants to think about it. I have a feeling she'll say yes but I don't want to get my hopes up. I really want her to meet you." He said happily. I was glad he got to see his mom. At least now he does have a happy ending.

"That's great. I would love to meet your mom." I told him enthusiastically. I smiled. I really was happy but I just wish Edward could come home already.

"Bella, if I can convince my mom to live with us I can get home earlier so I will try but no guarantees. I miss you." He said again.

I sighed. I can't let him do this.

"Edward, no. Take the time you need. I don't want anything to be forced just because you miss me. Give your mom time okay? Promise me you won't rush through this." I told him.

He sighed. He muttered something that sounded like "Always has to get her way" But I ignored it.

'I promise." He said sincerely.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Sure thing Love."

I was about to reply when Alice and Rose walk in the room with flower all over themselves. I burst out laughing. They glare at me but then they stop when they see I'm o the phone.

"Who is it?" Alice mouthed to me.

"Edward." I mouthed back.

"Let me talk to him!" Alice pleaded.

I held my finger out to her and made her wait.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?"

"Alice wants to talk to you." I told him.

"Tell her to call me later. She can wait." He said. I smiled. Alice saw and she glared at me.

She crept closer and closer to me till finally she reached me and began tickling me with Rose's help to.

I screamed and I dropped my phone. Alice let me go and she picked it up.

"Hello Eddie-kins!" She said onto the phone.

She listened till she smiled wider.

"Bella's not available at this time, you can leave a messeage." She said.

"Alice! Give me my phone!" I hissed at her. If she valued her life she better give it back.

"Nice kitty. I was just playing around." She said while giving me my phone back.

"Hello?" I asked. when I got the phone back.

"Bella I'm sorry but I need to go." He said.

I frowned .

"Okay. But call me soon. Okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I promise."

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you to" He replied.

"Bye Edward." I told him.

"Bye love." He murmured before hanging up.

I sighed. I felt empty now. I felt the hole return but I pushed the pain back. I needed to be strong. For me. For Edward.

_**A/N: Okay so yeah this is it...umm I hope you like it. Thank you also For those who keep reviewing! I am so thankful! I finally made it past 100 reviews! *squeal* You guys make me happy! I love you all! XOXO!**_

_**Lizzward! (; **_


	42. Hero Heroine

_**Chapter 41**_

_**Edward's point of view.**_

When I hung up I already missed her. I looked at the clock and it read four. I sighed. How I missed Bella. I sighed and I got up and I wandered into the kitchen again. I sat on the kitchen table and I thought and thought. I would give my mother time but what if she didn't want to come back with me? what if she did. Would she approve of Bella? So many thoughts in my head and so little answers. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. I needed to keep my mind off of this. I decided to attempt to make dinner. I got up without a second thought and I began to rummage through the cabinets till I found all the ingredients to make lasagna. I dug around in another cabinet till I found the right tray to put the stuff in. I began cooking and I let my mind wonder. I began thinking about Bella and I quickly put the nearby radio on to get her out of my head before I did something drastic. I immediately knew the song, it was Slow Life by Grizzly Bear. I remember this song from when Esme would listen to it sometimes. I let the music relax me while I cooked. It's soft melody but it's amazing lyrics. I kept pace with my cooking and I felt very at ease now. I glanced at the clock on the oven and it said six. These day's seemed to go by fast. The song ended and then another song played that I didn't recognize. I listened to the lyrics intently.

**  
It's too late baby, there's no turning around**

I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud

This is how I do

When I think about you

I never thought that you could break me apart

I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart

You want to get inside

Then you can get in line

But not this time

Cause you caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize

I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes

This is how I feel

And it's so surreal

I got a closet filled up to the brim

With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons

And I don't know why

You'd even try

But I won't lie

You caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on

Never felt so good to be so wrong

Had my heart on lockdown

And then you turned me around

I'm feeling like a new born child

Every time I get a chance to see you smile

It's not complicated

I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)

And I feel a weakness coming on

Never felt so good to be so wrong

Had my heart on lockdown

And then you turned me around

(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)

I'm feeling like a new born child

Every time I get a chance to see you smile

It's not complicated

I was so jaded

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)

And I feel a weakness coming on

Never felt so good to be so wrong

Had my heart on lockdown

And then you turned me around

(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)

I'm feeling like a new born child

Every time I get a chance to see you smile

It's not complicated

I was so jaded.

When the song was over the DJ announced the Name of the song.

"That was the song Hero heroine by Boys Like Girls." The DJ said in a loud and proud voice.

I smiled when I finally knew the name. I made a mental note to get this song. I went well with how I felt for Bella and how my life was before I met her. It was like it was a song made for me. I continued to cook while listening to music. When I was done with putting all the stuff together I put the lasagna in the oven to bake. I went to sit on the couch and then another song came on that I knew. I sang along and I began cleaning the mess I had made. I finished right when the song ended.

Ring!

Ring!

I looked at my cell phone but that wasn't what was ringing.

Ring!

I looked around frantically till I found a house phone on the counter. I took a glance at the caller I.D. and I didn't know the number. I decided to just pick it up.

"Hello?" I answered hesitantly. I ran a hand through my tousled bronze hair nervously not sure what to do.

"Edward." My mom answered. I breathed a sigh of relief to know it was her.

"Hello mom." I told her. I was actually happy to hear her voice. I found myself smiling in delight.

"Edward, I'm sorry I left so suddenly but I will be home in an hour, tops." She always used to worry so much. I smiled realizing that she hadn't changed much.

"Don't worry I understand." When I finished talking I briefly wondered if she would have eaten already. I decided to tell her not to eat.

"Also make sure you don't eat. I made dinner." I could feel myself get nervous at what she would say but I quickly felt better at her response.

"Well, that's very considerate of you Edward. I will be awaiting to see what you made." She said in a tone of approval.

I smiled again.

I briefly heard a voice on the other side of the line and then a response from my mom.

"Son, I have to go but I will see you soon." She said. I sighed and I told her my goodbye. When I hung up I put the phone back to where it belonged. The beeper on the oven went off then and The lasagna was done**. (Yes I know it's a bit soon for the food to be done but let's just say it's a fast oven. :D) **

I placed the lasagna on top of the oven on the stove and I left it there to cool off. I went to the couch and I drifted off to sleep with the music on the radio playing softly in the background.

_______________________________________________________________________

Bella's point of view.

When I hung up with Edward my stomach began feeling uneasy and all I wanted to do was lock myself in a room and remain there till Edward was back in Forks. Alice and Rosalie were still in the room with me so I knew I had to keep strong because I knew Alice would tell Edward If I was glum while he was gone. I put a fake glare on my face and I glared at Alice.

"Alice, A little time would have been nice." I whined to her like a four year old.

"Bella, This is a slumber party! we do not have to worry about boys, we get rid of them for the day." Alice said. I wanted to rip her head off at that comment. _Easy for you to say, your boyfriend isn't a good 100 miles away, _I thought.

"Sure whatever Alice. Can I take a nap? I am tired, but I promise when I wake up you can give me a makeover." I instantly regretted making that offer. I was afraid of what Alice and Rosalie would make me do.

"No can do Bella. We need to do this now because we have school tomorrow silly. It's only Tuesday and you will have the weekend to sleep." Alice chimed enthusiastically. I grimaced at her remark. Oh, how I wanted to crawl under a rock. At least she wouldn't give me a makeover.

I sighed knowing she won the battle.

"Fine Alice you win. So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well we need to go clean the kitchen. I think we gave Esme a heart attack." She said while we giggled.

"I bet we did." I muttered before we went downstairs to go get the mess cleaned up.

I started to wipe down he counters while Rose and Alice began cleaning up the floor. I was turning around when Alice got in my way on the floor and I fell flat on my butt. They laughed at me.

"Ha Ha Ha. Shut up." I hissed sarcastically at them. I finished cleaning up and we finished right when Esme came into the kitchen. She gasped.

"Goodness girls I didn't need you guys to over work yourselves." She said in a worried motherly tone.

I chuckled.

"Mom, Were going to go watch that movie now, is that okay?" Alice asked.

"Yes sure thing girls." Esme said already preparing to take the sweets out of the oven.

We walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and we began to watch the scary movie called The Decent. We started the movie around six . I watched it with them and then I jumped on the scary parts. there was one really scary part that had us screaming terribly. I jumped and I felt Rose and Alice to.

"What's going on?!" Carlisle asked while frantically coming into the room causing us to jump and scream all over again at his sudden entrance.

"Sorry dad were just watching a movie." Alice told him while Scooting closer to Rose and I.

"Maybe you girls shouldn't watch these movies at night." Carlisle suggested.

"Where's the fun in that?" Alice asked.

"Your right." He said.

Just then Esme walked in.

"Carlisle? When did you get here?" She asked surprised.

"I just got here. I heard he girls screaming from outside so I rushed in." He said.

"Girls I think you should go to bed, it's late and you have school tomorrow." Esme suggested.

"Your right mom. We will go to bed now." Alice said before going and shutting the TV off. I glanced at the clock and It read seven thirty. Time seemed to be going fast.

I mentally thanked Esme. May she be blessed by saving me from watching the rest of that movie. We all trudged upstairs and then I asked Alice a question.

"Alice where am I sleeping?" I asked before yawning hugely.

"You can sleep in Edward's room." she said.

My heart skipped a beat at what she just told me.

"Okay well goodnight." I murmurred sleepily to them before I walked off to Edward's room. I stopped right outside his door and I hesitantly opened his room door. I walked in an I went straight to his bed. I went under the covers and I put my head on the pillow that was on the bed. I caught a scent of him and then I immediately went closer to his pillow and I inhaled again. I smiled at his scent and I quickly succumbed into a peaceful sleep.

_________________________________________________________________

_**A/N: Okay I apologize for taking so long to update...I had some problems with my Microsoft word and I couldn't get it right. D:! but I fixed it and I have this wonderful chapter...!!! I decided to make this chapter longer since I missed three days without writing... Umm The next Chapter will take place where I left off with Edward...I would have added that but I'm dead beat and I need some sleep...I Love you all for leaving me with so many reviews...I have 109 reviews and I know that may now be alot to you but It's an honor to me.. :D! I think this may be the largest chapter I have ever written and the biggest A/N ever too so I will end it now. I love you all! You mean the world to me! Muah!**_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizward ;D**_


	43. Hero Heroine part 2

_**Chapter 41**_

_**Edwards point Of View.**_

I was woken up by the sound of door closing, and the music I had been playing shut off. I quickly got up off the couch in a daze causing me to fall and hit my head on the side of the couch I had been sleeping on.

"Damn it!" I hissed. I looked around and then I saw her. My mom was standing in the middle of the kitchen with a smirk on her face.

I felt my face heat up and my mom let out a chuckle.

"How long have you been here?" I asked while rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"I just got here actually, I didn't mean to wake you." I stretched and when I looked at the clock it read seven thirty. I grimaced.

"No, it's fine. Are you hungry?" I looked at her and she had a skeptical look on her face.

"I am actually." She said with a smile

"Good because I made lasagna. I hope you like it." I told her truthfully.

"I love it."

I went to the nearby cabinets and I got out two plates and I set them on the table where she was sitting. I got the now warm lasagna out of the oven along with a spatula and I set it on the table the I got two forks and two knives from the nearby drawer.

My mother stared at me in awe while I served her the lasagna and then myself. I watched nervously as she took the first bit into her food. She ate it and then swallowed.

"Is it good?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, how did you learn to cook this?"

"Food Network." I answered sheepishly. My mom chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised. You would be eager to learn anything when you were younger. You really haven't changed much." I smiled sheepishly. I popped a bite of the lasagna into my mouth and I chewed happily.

"So...have you thought about what I asked yet?" I didn't want to be pushy but I missed her terribly and I wouldn't be able to bear it If I left to Forks without her.

"Yes, Edward I have but I need a little more time to think about what I am really going to do when I make that decision. What am I going to effect, How I will effect that." She told me. I looked deep into her eyes and she really was worrying about these silly things.

Like Bella she was a horrible liar and everyone knew it. Also like Bella she was stubborn and once she had a decision it was hard for her to let go.

"I understand mom but I just want you to know one thing. You have no worries. I assure you there is nothing to worry about." I told her while putting my hand over hers which was on the table and giving it a gentle squeeze. I smiled just a bit and she seemed to relax.

We continued to eat for a while and talk casually but then she yawned so I suggested we watch TV. We were watching some TV show when I heard a light snore from the couch I was next to. I looked over and I saw my sleeping mother.

I quietly chuckled and then I got up. I picked her up and I went to her room. I pulled away the sheets and I put her in the bed then I carefully took off her shoes. When I was done I kissed her forehead and I pulled the sheets up to her chest and I left the room. I looked at the clock and it read nine fifty five.

I yawned and I decided to go to sleep since I would have nothing to do if I stayed up. I went to the room I was staying in and I hoped in the bed and covered myself up. I laid there for a while trying to go to sleep. I kept trying for a while but I couldn't find it in me to go to sleep.

I got up off the bed frustrated that I couldn't go to sleep when I most wanted to. I pulled out my phone and I looked at the time again and it was ten ten. I sighed and I laid back on the bed with a thump. I laid there for five minutes when an idea came to me. I went into the nearby restroom and I saw what I was looking for.

I opened the medicine cabinet with a quiet plop and I looked through its contents. I finally found it. I opened the small bottle of Nyquil that was in the cabinet and I went to the kitchen and I got a small spoon. I poured some on it and I swallowed.

I got another spoonful and I swallowed that one to. When I was done I washed off the spoon and then I went to the bathroom and I put the medicine away. I went to my room and then I laid in my bed waiting to succumbed into a night's sleep. I waited till finally I began feeling sleepy.

I smiled happy to finally have gotten my way. I finally fell asleep a few seconds later thanks to my drug use.

_**A/N: So yeah this the continuation to the last chapter...Please review!! I hope it's better uhm...Also has anyone else gotten the New Moon Soundtrack Yet?? What do you think? Good Or No?? I like it...Also Please review...Wait...Did I mention that already? (*looks back at what she wrote*) Oh yeah I did...Well Review!! I love you all! **_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizward! :D **_


	44. Wanna Be

_**Chapter 42**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

Beep.

Beep.

I groaned. I quickly shut off my Alarm clock before I would wake anyone up. It was four A.M. I got up and I quietly opened the door that led to the hallway. I guess I set my Alarm to early. I walked out and Alice was already up and bounding back into her room when she caught a glimpse of me she gasped and then jumped.

I chuckled.

"Gosh Alice, If I'm that hideous you can tell me." I teased.

"Geez, Bella you scared me." She said while putting a hand to her heart. I giggled.

"Is anyone else up?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Rose is up and so is Carlisle, Esme is still sleeping." She told me. I smiled.

"Um, Alice I need to get ready." I told her trying to get her to understand the fact that I had no clothes since I didn't pack anything for the 'slumber party'.

"Ah, yes follow me."Alice had glint in her eye that made me cringe. I followed her anyways though not wanting to get the pixie angry.

She ushered me into her large bathroom where Rose was sitting in a chair curling her hair. Alice made me sit in an all black chair while she began curling my hair with her other curling iron.

"Alice is this really necessary? All I need is a pair of clothes." I whined.

"Come on Bella! Don't ruin all our fun like that." She whined which caused me to give in_. Stupid pixie with her convincing ways. Stupid me for being such a pushover, I thought inwardly to myself. _I cringed into the chair I was in when Alice got the curling Iron to close to my scalp and it burned a bit.

"Ow." I yelped. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Chill Bella, I'm not going to kill you." She said nonchalantly. That single semi burn to the scalp brought back painful memories that I had just gotten over. Where Phil had burned me in different places. I cringed again. I tried to relax but it just brought back more memories. Alice seemed to realize my discomfort so she started to make an easy conversation with me.

"So Bella, are you excited about getting to meet Edward's mother?" She asked. I smiled, she always knew just what to say.

"Yes, I am actually. I also a bit worried she won't like me thought to." I really was worried but now that I had voiced my opinion I felt better knowing I would get some logical advice from Alice or even Rose.

"Why? I am about ninety nine percent she will adore you. I know it. The way Edward has spoken about her reminds me of Esme. If she's anything like Esme, She will instantly love you." I smiled to Alice.

"Thank you Alice." I told her. I knew at time's I wanted to rip this pixies head off but she was still the best friend any person could ask for. So supportive. Just then I watched as Alice released the last curl she was doing and then I looked at myself in the mirror at my nicely done hair. I smiled and I hugged Alice.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." I told her, and it was true.

"You make no sense Bella." She told me with a smirk planted on her face.

"How so?"

"First your all grumpy at me giving you a makeover then your all emotional on me." She said stating the obvious.

I rolled my eyes and Rose giggled at us.

"That's what friends do." I told her.

She laughed at me.

"Come one. Let's get you dressed now." I sighed. Alice smirked again.

She chose me to wear a vest with a shirt to go with it then she made me put on black and white striped skinny jeans along with heels.

"Alice! No heels. I will fall." I stated.

"Fine." She huffed and then she chose some converse for me to wear instead. I looked in the mirror and I felt confident but a small part in me was fearing something and I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Alice then pushed me back to the bathroom and flaunted her work off to Rose.

"Doesn't she look stunning!" Alice chimed causing me to chuckle.

"Oh my Alice what have you done! Were trying to keep her off the market!" Rose scolded causing me to laugh again. She smiled reassuringly and then she winked. When Alice was done making adjustments to me she went to work on herself. I wandered downstairs, I went into the kitchen and I saw Carlisle sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning Bella." He said politely.

"Good morning Carlisle." I replied.

"Why aren't you with the girls?" He asked.

"They're getting ready." I shrugged.

"I see. Alice does seem to go wild when it comes to shopping and fashion." He said with a brilliant smile that would break any dentists heart. I smiled back just as Esme came in.

"Good morning Carlisle, Bella." She told us.

"Good morning Esme." Carlisle and I told her at the same time.

We chuckled.

"Bella are you hungry?" Esme asked.

"Um, sure." I told her. Esme noticed my shy hesitation.

"Bella, I consider you a daughter and what's mine is my children's so help yourself to anything." Esme said in a motherly tone.

I smiled at her.

"Thank you Esme, I appreciate it." I told her.

She nodded.

"Bella what do you say I make pancakes for you girls?" Esme offered.

"Sure, sounds great." I nodded.

"Great." She said. I smiled. She cooked for about ten minutes. I offered her assistance but every time I did she would always tell me no.

"Bella could you get the girls for me and tell them to come get breakfast?"

"On it." I replied as I got of the stool and made my way upstairs to Alice's room.

When I walked into Alice's room I stopped in my tracks at what I was seeing. It took me a moment to process what I was seeing. When I finally formed a coherent thought I began laughing hysterically. These girls were too much.

When they both realized I was in the room they stopped in their tracks at first but then continued what they were doing causing me to laugh even harder.

They were jumping up and down on Alice's bed singing to Wannabe by The Spice Girls I was clutching my sides. They would do something like this. When I was able to compose myself I began to talk.

"Uhm, Esme wants us to go eat breakfast." I told them while another giggle escaped my lips.

They nodded and then they went downstairs while singing the wannabe song still.

"Come on! Join in Bella!" Alice chimed.

I giggled but I joined in to.

'If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is".

We sang this and when we got downstairs Esme and Carlisle laughed at us.

"That song never get's old." Rose said before sliding on a chair at the table. Esme set a plate of pancakes on the table and Rose dug in. Soon Alice and I got our plates to. We ate and when we were done Alice burst out into a fit of giggles for no reason. Rose and I looked at each other and then I quirked an eyebrow at Alice.

"I thought of the look on your face when you walked in on us dancing." Alice said while laughing and then Rose and I joined in to.

"Girls you should get going or you will be late for school." Esme told us.

"Chill mom, Alice the great is never late." Alice told her.

"That's because you drive like a speed demon." She told her.

Alice giggled and then we gathered our stuff. Once we were done Alice led us out the door and then we were on our way to school in Alice's Porsche while listening to Wannabe again all the way there.

________________________________

_**A/N: So This is this chapter...Hope it's long enough...I just want to say that I will most likely now be posting around like nighttime. It's like 1:00 A.M. and so yeah...I will mostly update at this time often now, but still check during the day to....Umm also anyone know any good songs to listen to?? I am looking for new song's to listen to and I can't find any?? Any suggestions? Any going through your mind?? Anyways love you all! Please, please Review!!**_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizward :D**_


	45. Strains and Sprains

_**Chapter 43**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

When I got to school I could feel everyone's gazes land upon Alice, Rosalie and I. I blushed as the three of us went to meet up with Emmett with Jasper.

"Damn Bella! I can't leave you with the girls for a second." He boomed causing me to blush.

He chuckled and then the bell rang. I went to all my classes and I noticed more than once that Mike Newton was staring at me. I shrugged it off and I continued the rest of my day. Nothing much interesting happened until fourth period when I had Spanish. I was sitting at my desk like always talking animatedly with Emmett when one of the stupid football player goes up to him and makes a comment. I assumed that he thought I was oblivious to him when he made his snarky comment.

"Yo, Emmett when your friend is done with your sis let me take a crack at her." My head snapped up.

"Excuse me!" I gasped.

He looked at me stunned and then he grabbed my hand but the way he did it hurt my wrist. He had a big smirk on his face. I was furious so I pulled my hand back and I let it snap at his face. He bent over himself and I looked at Emmett who was shocked. I was so furious I had tears falling down my cheeks. I hated when that happened. When you get so mad you just start crying.

I ran to nearest girls bathroom and I locked myself up in a stall and I cried my eyes out. Why would he even assume Edward was going to leave me? What if he was? I had all this doubt planted in my head that I didn't realize when the bell rang for lunch. I was probably in the stall for about all fourth period. I didn't even want to go face the world. I wanted to hide in my closet until Edward came back.

"Bella?" I heard Alice, and Rosalie call. I briefly heard the girls door bathroom close and then I heard footsteps.

"Bella, I know your here." Alice said.

I didn't want to face them. I wanted to be left alone.

They walked closer and finally they reached the stall I was in and they tried to open it but it was locked.

"Bella, unlock the stall." Alice commanded.

I ignored her.

"Bella you're not really going to make me crawl under the stall to get to you, are you?" She asked.

I pondered that thought. I finally sighed and I unlocked the stall. When Alice and Rose came in they looked shocked at what they saw. I didn't blame them I probably looked like crap.

Alice came and knelt beside me and she hugged me. I began crying again.

"Bella, Don't let what that stupid guy tell you get you pissed. That was the exact reaction he was looking for. Well except the part where he totally got decked in the face by you and then Emmett." She chimed.

"Emmett decked him?" I asked.

"Yeah, he told us that no one messes with his sister but him and so he hit him."

"Wow" I told her.

"He didn't get in trouble did he?" I asked.

"No, he was very conspicuous about it." At least that dude got a taste of his medicine.

I sat on the toilet when I heard a gasp.

"W hat?" I asked.

"Bella, what happened to your hand?" Rosalie asked.

I looked down at my hand and then I saw what she was talking about. I has a very large bruise forming from where that guy grabbed me and my hand was very swollen from hitting him. I touched it and I hissed in pain when it hurt.

"Bella we should take you to Carlisle." Alice said.

"But then that will be like the millionth time I've ditched this year." I confessed.

"That's why you get a doctor's note. Now come on we need to get you to Carlisle because if you are not fixed by the time Edward gets back my but is dead." Alice said.

I sighed but I let them take me to Carlisle. On our way out the girls bathroom Emmett and Jasper were waiting outside of the door.

"Bella, are you okay?" Emmett asked.

I nodded and I tried to hide my hand from him. He noticed and he pulled my hand back gently but I still hissed at the contact. He examined my hand before he busted.

"I'm going to kill him." Emmett roared. He began walking off in a new direction and then I began running after Emmett.

"Emmett, please stop. It's fine. I'm fine." I pleaded with him. I tried blocking him by walking in front of him but he was too fast for me.

"He hurt you Bella and you expect me to just sit there and do nothing?"

"I expect you to be the better person!" I cried. "It's not going to help anything by beating him up so why even bother! What's done is done!" I yelled at him in the hall causing bystanders to stare at me. Tears flowed easily down my face. He was still walking but then he slowed his pace and then he stopped all together. With a sigh he turned back to me.

"Fine!" He huffed. "Let's at least take you to Carlisle."

I nodded glad that he complied and then I walked to the parking lot with them all following.

"Emmett, Jasper you guys don't have to come. It's probably nothing." I told them.

"Bella it's Thursday. I have nothing to do. Besides we only have like what? Two hours of school left?" He said logically. I nodded my head and then we all got into our cars and sped to Alice's house.

I sighed. When we got there we went inside and I was glad to see that Carlisle was still there.

"Dad, we need your help." Alice chimed.

He looked up from the book he was reading.

"What do you need?" HE asked his eyes casting on all of us.

"Bella got hurt."

"Okay let me see." He said gesturing to me.

I held my hand out to him and he gaped.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

I sighed and I went into telling him the story.

"I see." Carlisle said.

He poked at my hand for a minute and then he looked up at me with a sorry smile when I hissed in pain.

"Well Bella it looks like you just sprained it and there will be bruising but all you need is a brace and you'll be good as new in a few weeks." He said with a smile.

I nodded at him.

"Alice will you get me my bag from my study?" Carlisle told Alice. She nodded and then she quickly returned with a medical bag and she handed it to Carlisle.

Carlisle dug around until he found what he was looking for.

He pulled out a brace and I winced in pain when he began to place it on my hand. He shot me an apologetic glance and then kept up with his work. When he was done he strapped it securely and I felt better. When I was done I thanked Carlisle.

"Thank you again Carlisle." I told him.

"Not a problem." He said with a smile that reminded me so much of Edward.

He left the room and I assumed he was going to his study. When he was gone Emmett was back to his old joking self.

"So who's up for a game?" He boomed.

I groaned. _Great!_ I thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:Okay well I lost track of the day in this story...I know... Bad Lizzard! *frowns* Anyways let's just say it's already Thursday. :D Also I love all your reviews...Thank you for keeping up with me.. I love you all!**_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizward :D**_


	46. Missed Memories

_**Chapter 43**_

_**Edward's point of view.**_

I woke up with a groan and I stretched on my bed. I was very stiff. When I got up off the bed I looked at the clock and I gasped at the time. It was eleven. I made a mental note to never take medicine to put myself to bed. I got up with a big huff and I went out into the living room.

I saw my mom flipping through the pages of something. I went closer for a better look. I smiled when I saw what it was. She was flipping through and old album that she must've kept. I saw one of me in it, I was missing one of my teeth and I looked to be about six.

I smiled. I looked closely at the album and she had made this years ago. When I was still living with her she had made it so she could put pictures in it as I grew up.

"My life." I muttered. My mom jumped a bit but then she calmed .

"Sorry." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Come here. Have a seat." She said while patting the space next to her on the couch.

I smiled and I went to sit next to her. She put the album in a position so that it was on both of our laps. She turned the page and it was the one where I was eight and I had food all over my face and a big goofy grin on my face. I smirked.

"You sure were a messy eater. I was so frustrated with you that day." She told me with a chuckle.

"That's because you made me take a shower that day and I was getting back at you." I told her with a chuckle to.

We laughed. we turned the pages more but as the years went on I noticed my smile wasn't so bright and I figured it had something to do with my dad. Soon enough there were no more pictures left and when I turned another page I frowned.

Edward at seventeen.

It was nicely written in cursive and I knew by the title that she was supposed to have a picture of me there. I was sad that she had to live with the guilt and being mad at herself for leaving me. I wish she would never have missed those certain parts in my life.

I saw a tear slide down her face. I quickly wiped it away and I brought her into a tight embrace. She hugged me back fiercely.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you Edward." She whispered into my shoulder.

That was the last straw. I pulled her tear stricken face back so I could look her straight in the eyes while I said what I needed to say.

"Mom, I'm not mad at you. Like I said before you did what you thought you had to do to keep us alive at the time. We all make mistakes and that's just part of life but I will not let you cry over something we had no control over. What dad did was unforgivable but we both know we need to move on." I hadn't noticed I was pulling at her shit so I let it go.

Another tear slid down her face and I wiped away at it again.

"Edward, I want you to know that I love you and I always will. I also want you to know that I don't want to miss anymore of you growing up. I have missed too much and your much to important for me to lose again and so I have made up my mind. I want to go to Forks with you." She told me.

My heart melted. I loved my mother and she was right next to Bella. I smiled a big goofy grin and she laughed. Now that she would most likely move in we would need to pack her things.

I would need to call Carlisle. I was pondering all the things I would need to do when my mom broke through my thoughts.

"Edward, you said you planned on going back in a week when you got here. Will that mean on Sunday we would leave?" I pondered that for a second wondering how long it would take us to pack. When I had my answer I found myself smiling at the thought that she would be going back with me to forks.

"I planned on leaving Saturday night actually."

"Well then I have a lot I need to do. Will you excuse me Edward?" I was truly happy that she would be coming home with me.

"Of course." I told her. She smiled and then she walked to the kitchen and picked up her house phone and then went to her room and shut the door with a low clank. I made my own plans and I went to my room to call Carlisle.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello Edward." Carlisle greeted.

"Hello Carlisle. I have great news. My mom agreed to come back to Forks with me." I told him enthusiastically.

"Edward, that's great! I will need to let Esme and the others know. Esme and Alice will decorate the guest room for her, and you are coming Saturday night?" he asked.

"Well yes. We will start packing my mother's things today I think. She's in her room right now arranging something but other than that we will be there on Saturday night." I was excited that Esme would be able to finally meet Alice, Esme and Bella. Bella. At the thought of her I needed to ask Carlisle a question.

"Carlisle, how's Bella?" I asked hesitantly.

"She doing fine Edward. Your sister is keeping her very entertained except for today. Something happened." He sounded hesitant.

"What happened? Shouldn't she be in school?" I asked.

"Yes she should be in school, but an event happened today and Bella hit a young man at your school today and she got hurt. Her wrist is bruised and her hand is sprained. She didn't tell me much except for the basics. Some boy was telling her a rude comment and when he grabbed her she hit him and ran to the restrooms until Alice and Rose got her out of the bathroom stalls. When she arrived I helped her out but her eyes were red and puffy so I assume she was crying. I know there's more but it's not my business" He stated simply. I growled at the thought of someone hurting let alone grabbing my Bella.

"Wait till I find out who hurt her." I muttered angrily into the phone.

Carlisle sighed on the other side and then I heard something beep on the other side.

"Edward, I am terribly sorry but I must go into work now." He told me.

I sighed.

"It's fine. Bye Carlisle."

"Bye son."

When he hung up I put a pillow over my head and I huffed.

I was going to kill the person who touched my Bella. I needed more info thought and then an idea came to me. I needed to call him. Now.

_**A/N: Cliffie! Ha Ha Sorry but I need to keep the suspense going...So yeah sorry if this chapter sucks but I'm really tired.... D: So yeah tell me what you think...Love you all!**_

_**Lizward :D**_


	47. Pool Fun

_**Chapter 44**_

_**Edward's point of view.**_

I went through the contacts on my phone till I finally found his. I called it hoping he wouldn't be near anyone.

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

"Hello?" He answered.

I sighed in relief that he answered.

"Hello Emmett. I need to talk to you but are you anywhere near Bella?" I was hoping she wouldn't be because I didn't want her to know I knew about her injury.

"Uhm...Yeah um, hold on let me go outside." I could hear giggles and questions as to who he was talking to on the other side. He mumbled an answer and then finally he was back on.

"So what do you need Edward? Miss me already?" He asked in his regular joking voice.

"Yes Emmett I m dying of the strain from missing you. No, I wanted to ask you what happened with Bella today. I want to know everything." I was peeved that someone would actually have the guts to hurt my Bella.

"Well, today we were in fourth period Spanish and then that dude Tyler who's on the football team comes up to me and says 'Hey when your friend is done with your sis let me take a crack at her'. I was about to deck him but Bella got pissed and when he grabbed her she snapped and she decked him herself. She left right after that and she was crying. I decked the dude to. When the bell rang Alice, Rose, Jazz and I went and looked for her. Alice and Rose went to the restroom and looked for her and they got her to come out and they said her hand was hurt so I got pissed off and I was about to go kick Tyler's but then Bella got all pissed so I didn't. When we got to Carlisle he put a brace on her hand but other than that she's fine."

I thanked the all mighty gods for giving Emmett such a big mouth. I wanted to kill Tyler and I made a mental note to let Tyler have it when I got back.

"Thanks Emmett. Also what are you guys doing?" I wanted to talk to Bella but I wasn't sure that was such a good Idea.

"Well we were about to play a game."

I smirked at what Emmet would make them do.

"Emmett can I talk to Bella?" I asked.

"Sure hold on."

I waited a few seconds till I was talking to Bella.

"Hello?" I smiled at hearing her soft voice.

"Hello, love."

"What are you doing?" I didn't know what I was doing but I knew I wanted to tell her the good news.

"Nothing and guess what?"

"What?" She asked excitedly.

"Well my mom agreed to come live with us so that means I will be back by Sunday." I smiled thinking of how happy she would be when she saw me again.

"That's great that mean I will see you in three days." I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Yes you will and you will finally get to meet my mom."

There a was small pause and then she began again.

"Edward, what if she doesn't like me?"

"Love, she will adore you. Just like Esme does."

There was another silence and then I heard talking and then she was back.

"Okay well I'm sorry Edward but Emmet said if I don't get off the phone he's going to tackle me and I don't think my body could handle his weight." I smiled. I missed this girl.

"I love you." I told her.

"As I do you." I hung up and then I groaned. This was going to be a long three days but the thought of having my mother back in my life was worth it all the while.

________________________________________________________________

Bella's point of view.

When I hung up with Edward I sighed. I went back to where everyone was and then I gave Emmett his phone back.

"So what game are we going to play Emmett?" Alice asked. Alice was bouncing up and down like a two year old with a sugar rush.

"I figured we could go in the pool and play a game." I looked at Emmet like he was crazy.

"Emmett it's cold outside." He couldn't get any dumber than this.

"That's why the pool heats up. Duh." I glared at Emmett.

"Just saying." HE told me.

"That's a great idea we should totally do that!" Alice chimed enthusiastically. I groaned. Once Alice was in there was no way out of it.

"Yay!" She squealed.

She ushered me and Rose upstairs and she made us wait in her room while she got Emmett and Jasper some swimming trunks to wear. When she came back in she had the biggest smile on her face.

She pulled out three bikinis and handed me and rose one. She put us in the restroom one at a time while we changed. I didn't bother to look at myself in the mirror, I just slipped on the bikini and left the restroom.

When we all had our bikini's on we got our towels and slipped them around our bodies and went out to the backyard where the boys were waiting. Once outside we went up to the pool and noticed the boys weren't there, then all of a sudden we had a playful yell and then Emmet and Jasper attacked us. Emmett picked Rose and I up with his big self while Jasper picked Alice up. They then jumped into the water with us and we yelled. When we resurfaced Rosalie smacked Emmet on his head While Alice and I glared.

Emmett and Jasper were laughing hysterically. Soon enough we all joined in. We were in the pool for about three hours just messing around Alice eventually suggested we play chicken fight and so we did. I was first and I battled against Rosalie. It was the battle of the siblings.

I was on Emmett's shoulders while Rosalie was on Jasper's. Emmett and I won and Rosalie pouted. Next it was Alice and Rosalie to fight and this time Rose won. We did that and we had a great time till Alice suggested we go inside the house. We dried off and then we all went inside and Alice got us some sweets. Emmett ate most of the sweets so we only got a little.

When we were all done we were all tired. Emmett and Jasper decided to go home and that left me with Rosalie and Alice.

When the boys were gone we all yawned hugely.

"Well I will see you guys in the morning." I told them we were in the hallway about to go top our rooms. They nodded their heads sleepily and then we departed.

Once I was in Edwards room I noticed I still had my bikini on. I didn't want to go bug Alice so I decided to borrow some of Edward's things. I went to a nearby drawer and I pulled out a t shirt and then I found some flannel pajama pants and I quickly slipped those over my bikini outfit.

Once I was nice and cozy I yawned again. I went to Edward's soft and comfortable bed and I laid down. The Bed hugged my body perfectly. I smiled in comfort and I pulled a pillow over my head and I inhaled Edward's soothing scent. With Edward's scent heavily in my nose I smiled and then I went to sleep.

_**A/N: Okay so yeah Hope you like it...I hope it's long enough.. Please review! Love you all!  
**_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizward :]**_


	48. Moving

_**Chapter 45**_

_**Edward's point of view.**_

I woke up and I heard things shifting outside my door way. I stretched and I was really sore from yesterday's activities. When I got off the phone with Bella, I helped my mom start packing. We got most of the stuff packed and we now only had about a few more boxes worth of stuff to take. My mom was going to leave behind a lot of stuff and then just rent out the house. We would be getting a small U-haul truck and put the boxes in it since my Volvo was too small. We packed only the essentials needed. I got up off my bed and I quickly went to take a shower. I let the warm hot water relax the sore aching muscles and it did seem to help. When I got out I dressed in a t shirt and pants. I heard that shuffling noise again in the hallway and I opened my door and I saw my mom moving boxes around. She was struggling and she still hadn't noticed my presence. I had to stifle a chuckle. I stood there for a minute before I decided to help her, I was stifling laughs the whole time.

"Mom, don't strain yourself." I told her with a chuckle.

I moved the box and she huffed.

"I was fine." She grumbled.

I chuckled.

"So What else were you going to do?" I asked.

"Well I am pretty much done we just have to wait till tomorrow so when the U- haul get's here we can start loading it and then we should be on the road just in time to get home at the time you wanted to." I smiled when she said home meaning her home now.

"That's great. If I am correct we should be out of here by like six and we should get home around like twelve midnight if there's traffic."

"Wow." She said.

"Since we are pretty much done how about we go out today and get something to eat?" I asked.

My mom looked down at herself. She was in a pair of sweats and a pink t shirt.

"Can I get ready first?" She asked with a smirk.

"Of course. Also you pick where we go since I don't know what's out here." I told her.

She pondered this for a second and then she nodded.

"I know a good place called Twilight Pizza Bistro. It's really good." She said.

"Sound's good. You can get dressed and I will to."

She nodded and then left to do her business. I went to my room and I left the same pants on but I changed into a blue button down collared shirt. I then went to the restroom and I tried to tame my messy hair but it wouldn't budge. I was in the restroom for about thirty minutes trying to fix it but with a frustrated groan I quit. I went out of my room and then I went on the living room and I sat on the couch. I ran a hand through my hair and I laid my head back. Just as I was starting to relax I heard my mom scream. Panicked, I jumped over the couch and I ran to my mother's room. I opened the door and I found my mom on top of her bed jumping up and down with a scared look on her face. When she saw me she screamed.

"Kill it Edward!" She yelled.

"Kill What?" I asked panicked.

"It's right there! Get it!" She squealed terrified. I looked around till I finally found it. It was a spider about the size of a quarter. I laughed.

"Don't laugh, get it!" She yelled.

I went to the bathroom and got some toilet paper while still laughing. When I got to the room my mom was still freaking out on her bed. I was in hysterics but I calmed down. I got some toilet paper and I picked up the spider. I moved and then my mom moved away from me.

"Edward don't you dare come near me! Get it out!" She told me.

I grinned but then I went to the front door and went outside. I put it on the grass.

"Your free." I told it before going inside.

I went inside and my mom was sitting in the kitchen table.

"Thank you." She said.

I smirked.

"You yelled like that for a spider? I thought someone was hurting you." I told her jokingly.

"Sorry but I absolutely hate spiders." She said while crinkling her nose.

I laughed.

"Well if we are done,. are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes." She said enthusiastically.

We went out to the car and I opened the door for her.

"I am surprised Edward. I thought chivalry was dead." She told me.

"Yeah right!" I told her.

she smiled and I closed her door. I went to my side and then I started the car and we were off. MY mom gave me directions most of the way and when we got there I parked. When we got out I put my arm around my mother's waist and I led the way to the restaurant. It was a small little place but it seemed good enough. When we walked in we were greeted by the nice employees. we sat at a table and a waitress came up to us right away.

"Hello my name is Amber and I will be your server today. If you have any questions on the food feel free to ask." She told us before walking away.

We looked at our menus and both my mom and I decided to order a pizza with a salad on the side.

When the waiter came back she brought us back glasses of water then she took our orders when she was gone my mother and I began talking about aimless things till they brought us out our food.

We immediately dug in causing a comfortable silence between us. I ate most of the pizza while my mom ate most of the salad. I was full when we were done and so was my mom. A few minutes later the waitress brought us our check and my mom and I began arguing over who would pay.

"Edward let me see the check!" My mom hissed at me.

"Mom I said I got it now stop arguing with me because you will not pay." I told her sternly.

She huffed but nodded. I placed the credit card that Carlisle had given me in it and I put it on the side of the table for the waitress to see. After a few minutes she came and took the check and the credit card and went to a stand to pay. When she was done she returned the card back to me and I signed the receipt. When my mom and I left it was still light outside and so I decided to see if there was a mall nearby.

"Mom is there a nearby Mall?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Turn left here and it will lead you all the way to the mall." She told me before leaving her head back and closing her eyes.

I did as she said and soon enough we arrived to a massive Mall. It was excellent. I would make sure I brought back everyone gifts before I returned. When we went inside and we walked to the nearest store. We walked around and I found a watch for Emmett, and a pair of nice boots for Jasper at the same store. I looked around some more and then I found a Gucci perfume that Rosalie had been wanting. I walked with my mom some more and then I found Carlisle a nice smelling cologne and Esme a channel perfume to. On the next store I found Alice a Blue Coach purse that she had been wanting and then I still hadn't found Bella anything. I had already bought her a necklace and A ring so I decided to buy her a charm bracelet. I looked till I found the perfect one. It was silver all around and it had ringlets going down that held blue stones in them and then when you flipped the bracelet around there was a French scripting in it.

_**Je Vous Appartiens**_

I Belong To You is what it said. I liked it and I bought it for Bella. I kept walking with my mom till I found her ogling a ring that you could see through a window. I smiled.

I began walking in the store and my mom followed me in.

I asked the salesman for it and I bought it.

"Edward What are you doing?" She asked

"I'm getting you a ring." I told her.

"Edward no it's too much." She protested.

I chuckled.

I bought it while ignoring her protests. When We left the store we were silent. We went all the way to the car before I spoke.

"Mom are you mad?" I asked.

"No, just frustrated." She said.

I smiled.

"Me too, But you know if you put the ring on my frustrations will go away." I told her.

She shook her head vigorously.

I sighed. I guess I was going to have to play dirty.

"Mom if you love me you will wear the ring." I told her.

She sighed.

"Fine." she huffed.

I smiled, and I went to her and I placed it on the third finger of her right hand.

Once I had it on her I opened her door and she got in the car. I went to the trunk and I put the bags from the stores I went to and I shut it. I then got to the driver's seat and I got in and I drove away. When I got home my mom was asleep in the passenger seat. I got out and then I carefully lifted her out and into the house. once inside I carefully shut the door and I went to put her in her room. I pulled back her sheets and I put her under them. She smiled in her sleep. Once she was tucked in I kissed her forehead and I left the room. I trudged my way to my room and I pulled off my shirt then my pants leaving me only in my boxers. I pulled back the sheets and I quickly fell asleep. Happy with the way things finally ended up.

__________________________________________________________

_**Saturday. Moving day.**_

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I smiled at the thought that it would be a nice day today. I looked at the time and it was Eleven a.m.

_Crap!_

I quickly got up and I put on a shirt and some pants on. I got out of the room and then I hee doorbell ring. I went and got it. It was a man about six feet two and he had a uniform on whom I assumed to be from the U-Haul company.

"Hello we have your U-Haul truck ready and we need is you to sign here so we can leave." The man said while handing me a clipboard with a white paper on it.

I signed it and then the man left leaving the Small U-Haul thing behind. I closed the door and I went to check on my mom. I quietly opened the door and she was still asleep and snoring lightly. I smiled and then I shut the door. I decided to start loading the stuff in the U-Haul. I went outside first though and I attached it to my Volvo. When I was done I went back inside and I began taking boxes one by one outside.

When Most of the boxes were outside I opened up the U-Haul and I put them in carefully. It was about one when my mom woke up.

"Edward?" She called from somewhere in the house. I went inside and I found her wandering the hallway.

"Edward, why didn't you wake me?" She asked.

"Because I didn't need your help." I told her truthfully.

She clicked her tongue and then we both went outside.

"We still have a lot more boxes." I told her while motioning to the side where the rest were.

"Okay well let me help." She said.

I nodded and then we did our work in comfortable silence. We worked for about three hours just organizing and putting boxes in the U-haul. It was four when My mom decided we should eat something. She made us Macaroni and cheese the kind that she used to make when I was a kid. When we were done we went back outside and we continued our work. When we were all done we cleaned up the house a bit and then we made sure nothing was left behind that my mom didn't want left behind. When everything was good and we were packed and ready to go I decide to take a shower and change and my mom did the same since we were sweaty from our hard work. We both jumped into our own showers at the same time. I let the hot water relax my tense, overworked muscles. I washed myself up and then I got out. I dressed in a blue v-neck shirt, a gray coat over that and then my jeans. When I decide I looked decent I went out to the living room where my mom already was.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

I led her out to the Volvo and then I opened the door for her she got in and then I shut the door.

When I got in we quickly drove off. My mom closed her eyes and I saw one tear slide down her cheek but I remained silent and let her deal with her emotions on her own. This would be a new start. Fresh.

_____________________________________________________

_**A/N: I would like to apologize for being so late on updating...I was really sick this weekend with a massive headache,etc,etc...basically the whole sha-bang, I still am sick but I had to update...So to say sorry I have made this chapter especially long... :] I hope you guys like it. Also The restaurant Edward and his mom go to it is actually real...I thought you guys would get a kick out of the name...Also The inscription on Bella's bracelet...I'm not sure if that's the way you spell I Belong To You in French but I tried... Next Chapter will be E pov... As Always please review...Love you all!**_

_**XOXO!**_

Lizward :]


	49. Reunion

_**Chapter 46**_

_**Edward's point of view.**_

As we drove off I was deep in thought. I would get to see Bella as soon as I got home. Smell her wonderful scent, See her smoldering brown eyes, and her brown hair that cascaded down her back. I missed her so much. I couldn't find myself ever leaving her side again no matter what. I loved Bella and nothing anyone did could ever make me unfaithful to her. I would worship her at her feet. All these thoughts roamed through my head as I drove down the highway. Surprisingly there was no traffic so that meant I would be home sooner than I thought. I had said twelve midnight we would be home but at the thought of seeing Bella I sped up knowing it wouldn't help but I had to try. I looked over at my mom and she still had her eyes closed and she looked like she was in deep thought. I wanted to give her some space, but with all that we had missed in each other's lives how could she expect me to give her space when I wanted nothing more than to be as close as we used to. Before we were so closely knitted together, but now it seemed like there was permanent damage. we were ok but I felt like there was a part of my mother that was still unsure of herself. Was there a part missing? I couldn't see anything wrong with the situation but that's because I had lived most of my life thinking my mother was dead and I learned to live with it. I still had a family though, have a girlfriend, I had friends, I wasn't lonely. Lonely. She was lonely. She had to live without a single loved one. I was lucky to have been adopted by Carlisle but for me I had the easy way out of most of my pain. My mother was in reality the one who suffered the most. She knew what she was doing when she left me in Carlisle's hands. She had lived with the guilt. Eating her away slowly. Tearing her apart. I would no longer have her feel guilty for the choices she had made. We all went through our hardships and I wouldn't have it. If anyone was to blame it was my father. He was the cause of all our problems. The cause of my mother's pain, scars, and regrets. My fist's tightened on the steering wheel. I huffed and then I loosened my grip. I turned on the radio and a song was playing. I didn't recognize it but when I was about to change it my mother spoke.

"Edward, can you leave it here? I like this song." She asked.

"Sure." I told her and then I began listening intently.

_(Lyrics) Breathe (2a.m.)-Anna Nalick _

_2a.m. and she calls me cause I'm still awake, can you help me unravel my latest mistake, I don't love him winter just wasn't my season, Yeah we walk through the door so accusing their eyes like they have any right to criticize hypocrites your all here for the very same reason. _

_Cause you can't jump the track were like cars on a cable and life's like an hour glass glued to the table, no one can find the rewind button girl, so cradle your head in your hands, breath, just breath, oh breath, just breath._

_May he turned 21 on the base of Ft. Bliss, just the day he sat down to the flask in his fist, ain't been sober since maybe October of last year, here in the dark again, you can tell he's been down for a while, but my god it's so beautiful when the boy smiles, want to hold him, maybe I'll just think about it._

_cause you can't jump the track were like cars on a Cable , and life's like an hour glass glued to the table, no one can find the rewind button boys so cradle your head in your hands, and breath, just breath, oh breath ,just breath_

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout cause your just as far in as you'll ever be out, and these mistakes you make you'll just make them again, if only you'd try turning around._

_2 am and I'm still awake writing a song if I get it all down its no longer inside of me threaten the life it belongs too, and I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd cause the words of my diary screaming out loud, and I know you'll use them however you want too_

_But you can't jump the track were like cars on a cable, and life's like an hour glass glued to the table, no one can find the rewind but now , say it if you understand and breath , just breath , oh breath , just breath , just breath_

When the song ended a tear slid down my mother's cheek. I couldn't seem to find anything relative to her in this song but who knew. I missed some of her life to. I frowned seeing my mom like this. I focused on the road and I tried not to think about it. I wanted us to just be able to forget about the past. I could and I would now that I had Bella. She helped me deal with everything. I realized I had helped her deal with herself in some cases also. Thinking about things made me realize what I would need to do to help my mom. she needed to forget about the past and live for today. I would make sure she forgot about what happened.

I looked at the road again. focusing and then I realized that I had about three more hours worth of driving. I looked at the gas tank and I was almost on E. I pulled up to an A.M. P.M. and I got off.

"Mom do you want anything?" I asked. When she started getting out I gave her a questioning look.

"I need to use the facilities." She said.

I nodded and I led her inside. When we were inside my mom got a key and went to do her business while I got a snack and I paid for gas. When I was done gassing up I waited for my mom. When she came out I opened her door for her and we got in the car and continued our drive. The next two hours were long and silent. My mom ended up falling asleep and that left me deep in thought. I always glanced at the clock and time always seemed to go to slow. I found myself getting nervous as I got closer to the destination. when we finally reached forks city limits my heart began racing. When I passed by the forks park I remembered the horrible goodbye I gave Bella and how I told her goodbye . I remembered her tear struck face from my review mirror. I cringed at the memory. I never wanted to be the one to ever do that to her. When we arrived home my heart was hammering.

"Mom." I whispered to her while shaking her softly.

"Huh?" She mumbled.

"Were here." I told her.

That seemed to wake her up and she quickly pulled herself together. We both got out of the car and she gasped.

"Edward, you didn't tell me you lived in a mansion." She said.

I chuckled.

I popped the trunk open and I got out one luggage of hers and the gifts that I had gotten everyone. I walked up to my mom and I smiled at her.

"Ready?" I asked her.

She breathed a shaky sigh.

"Not even close. Let's go." She told me while wrapping her arm so our arms were tangled together. We walked and as soon as we got top the door I got out my key. I put it in the knob and I twisted till it opened. I walked in and I went to the living room with my mom still hanging onto my arm and I set our items down. Suddenly a hall way light from behind me turned on and when my mom and I turned around she gasped and she ran and hugged Carlisle while tears slid down her cheeks.

I smiled at Carlisle.

"I missed you to Elizabeth." He told her.

"Way to ruin the moment." I muttered. He chuckled.

"Thank you so much Carlisle." My mom told him.

"No need to thank you. I love you as if you were family. Pardon my French but hell you are family." I chuckled at the way Carlisle was trying to lighten the mood. Right when Esme came in She came up to me and hugged me.

"Edward, I missed you." She told me.

I chuckled.

"I missed you to." I told her while squeezing her and then releasing her with a kiss on the cheek.

I heard Carlisle shuffle uncomfortably and then he turned to Esme.

"Esme this is Elizabeth, Edward's mother." He said. Gesturing to My mom.

Esme smiled warmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said while giving my mom a hug. I smiled at the sight in front of me. When they pulled apart my mom spoke.

"Esme thank you for looking after my son. I owe you and Carlisle more than I could say." She said.

"It was a pleasure. I love Edward as if he was one of my own children." Esme said.

My mom had ears streaming down her cheeks. I went up to her and I hugged her tightly.

"Mom there's nothing to worry about. We all want you here maybe you need some sleep." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded.

"Carlisle which guest bedroom am I taking her to?" I asked.

Esme smiled brightly.

"I will take you guys." She said.

I nodded and we followed her upstairs to a room right beside Alice's room. My thought's kept wandering off to Bella but I knew I had to help my mother before anything. When we opened the door to the room my mom would be staying in she gasped again.

"It's beautiful." She said.

The room was a light crème color. The Bed had a white sheet with White Pillows and green looking one and at the edge of the bed was a red orange blanket. next to the bed was a couch looking thing that was orange with green and white pillows to. At the top of the bed frame was art work. I smiled this was perfect for my mom.

"Esme designed it." I told my mom.

"Thank you Esme." She said.

"Your very welcome." Esme replied.

"Mom this will be your room and my room is right down the hall so if you need me I am right near here."  
I told her.

She nodded. I went up to her and I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Edward." She told me.

"Night." I told her before Esme and I left the room.

Once in the hall way I looked at Esme and she had tears in her eyes. I knew she would feel replaced but I would forever love her still.

I hugged her.

"You will always be my second mom. A mother holds her child's hand for a short time, but there heart forever." I quoted. She nodded and then She cried silently and then Carlisle came and took her.

I hugged him briefly.

"Thank you." I told him.

He nodded and then took a crying Esme and himself back to their room where they would go to sleep. I began walking to my room and my heart was beating fast. Bella. I eagerly walked into my room and I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked at her beautiful sleeping form and I smiled. I gently tiptoed to my closet and I changed into comfortable pajamas. When I was done I went to the right side of my bed and I looked at Bella.

"Edward." She whispered. For a brief moment I thought she had woken up but she was sleep talking. My heart swelled at the thought that she was dreaming about me. I smiled and I caressed her cheek. She smiled. I leaned down and I kissed her forehead. When I was done staring at her I climbed under the covers next to her. I didn't want to wake her. Once I was comfortable I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into my chest. I smiled. I quickly fell asleep with the love of my life in my arms. Finally reunited.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**A/N: Okay well this chapter is pretty long...Hope you all enjoy it... This is personally one of my favorite chapters...Also thank you all the people who review last chapter...I love you all!**_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizward :]**_


	50. Interuption

_**Chapter 47**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

I awoke to the smell of Edward and strong arms constricting around me. Was I dreaming? I shut my eyes tighter but nothing happened. I kept my eyes closed. I then felt a sweeping motion of fingertips going across my right arm. I smiled at the sensation. I know I am not that creative at imagining things so vivid. I knew I wasn't dreaming, it was Edward. He was back and my stomach began doing flips. With my eyes still closed I smiled. I could feel his breath on me. My heart was pounding like it was when we first kissed. I carefully fluttered my eyes open and I took a look at him. I gasped at his perfection. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. My heart melted. I leaned up and I kissed him with everything I had. He kissed me back and I was very content. Edward pulled me up so I wouldn't have to stretch up on the bed so far and we continued. it was heated and passionate at the same time and it only made me want more. Things were going a little too far and I knew Edward would pull away soon. I kissed him more getting what last I could and then finally Edward pulled away and were we gasping for air.

"Your back." I told him breathless and with a goofy grin.

"Of course I am. You know I can't stand being away from you." He told me in his beautiful voice that I had longed to hear. He had a goofy grin planted on his face and I couldn't help but smile even more.

"I missed you." I told him while hugging him closer to me and snuggling myself into his chest. I breathed his scent in which I found to be much stronger than it was on his pillow. He out his head in my hair and we remained like that till we let go. I thought about his mom and I decided I had a question to ask him.

"Your mom?" I asked.

He looked at me and immediately nodded knowing what I meant. A beautiful smile went on his face before he explained to me.

"She is down the hall in her room sleeping." He explained. I smiled loving to hear his voice.

"What if she doesn't like me?" I asked nervously. He hugged me tighter to him.

"She will love you. I know it." he said.

I still felt nervous. suddenly I felt Edward stiffen next to me.

"What?" I asked looking around to see what made him react like this.

He looked at me with an obvious look before pulling my injured hand up.

"It's fine. It healing just like Carlisle wanted it to." I told him reassuringly.

He frowned still.

"I am honestly fine." I told him.

"I know, I just wish I would have been there to kill Tyler when he told you what he said."

" Beating Tyler wouldn't solve anything." I told him.

I thought I heard him mumble something like 'except the reason of many injuries' but I let it slide. I looked up at him and then I saw his eyes glistening with desire. I looked at him to and then I couldn't handle it anymore I had been without him for a week. I leaned up again and I kissed him fiercely. We kissed but now it was more than a need. He kissed me back and his hand trailed down my back. My hands gripped in his hair and I pulled myself closer to him. Kissing him more deeply. Edward moaned. I smiled knowing I had made him make that sound. Edward's hand then went into my shirt snaking his way up but suddenly the door swung open.

Alice.

"Good Morning!" She chimed before she noticed Edward and I in a tangled mess.

Edward groaned and then let me go and I put myself in a more proper position.

Alice giggled and then came up to Edward and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you." She told him before giving him a hug.

Edward chuckled.

"I missed you to." He said. While hugging her briefly.

"Not enough. You missed Bella more." Alice pouted.

I laughed.

"Will a gift make up for it?" Edward asked.

Alice's face lit up.

"Yes." She said.

"Good because I have something for you but you need to call Emmett, Rose and Jasper because I got them stuff to. I got everyone something." He said.

"Yay." Alice squealed.

I smiled. She then looked at me and she smiled even wider. Oh no.

"Bella you should take a shower before Edward's mom wakes up. I will leave some clothes for you in the bathroom." she said.

"Okay, thank you Alice." I told her.

She nodded and then left.

I looked at Edward and I grabbed his hand. HE pulled my hand up and kissed it.

"Go get dressed. I will hurry up in here and then I will meet you downstairs." He told me.

I nodded and then I went to the restroom that was in his room. I closed the door and I hopped in the shower. I let the hot water relax my tense muscles and then I heard the door open and I froze.

"It's just me. I'm putting your clothes on the toilet seat." She told me.

"Okay." I replied. She left and shut the door. I immediately relaxed again. I washed up and then I got out of the shower. I dried off and then I got the clothes Alice had left me. I put on the brown spaghetti strap shirt first then a light crème colored long sleeved shirt on over the brown one. Next I put on some light blue skinny jeans and then some brown boots that were nice and comfy. When I was dressed I went to Alice's room and I saw she was in her restroom.

"Knock, knock," I told her before walking in.

She smiled.

"Bella, come sit." She said.

"But I just-"

"No butt's. Sit" She interrupted.

I complied. I sat on a black chair and Alice did my hair.

She had the fastest flat iron ever because we were done in ten minutes. I smiled at the way I looked in the mirror. I hugged Alice.

"Thanks." I told her.

She nodded.

"Sure thing. I mean this is Edwards mom after all." She said.

She had to remind me.

I gave her a quick nod and then I went downstairs and I saw Edward sitting on the living room couch. When he saw me he lit up. He walked over to me and he took my hand.

"Come on. My mom's in the kitchen with Esme." he told me. I froze.

He came up and hugged me.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." He told me reassuringly.

I nodded and then I let him lead me to the kitchen. I immediately saw Esme and I greeted her.

"Good morning Esme." I told her.

"Good morning dear." She told me.

I smiled at her and she hugged me. I heard Edward clear his throat and then I turned and saw Edward next to who I assumed to be his mother.

I gulped.

"Hello."

___________________________________________________________________

_**A/N: So I added a little Edward and Bella Romance in here but I don't think there will ever be a lemon in my story...I can't picture myself writing one just yet but I will make sure to tell you guys...What do you think? Good?? Please review as Always... I love you all...**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Lizward :]**_


	51. Introduction

**Chapter 48**

**Bella's point of view.**

_I heard Edward clear his throat and then I turned and saw Edward next to who I assumed to be his mother._

_I gulped._

_"Hello."_

_______________________________________________________________________

"Mom this is Bella my girlfriend." Edward told her while putting an arm around my shoulder and squeezing. My heart scrambled at the girlfriend part.

"Hello." I told her before going up to her and shaking her hand. I instantly went back to Edwards reach and he put his hand in mine and we sat side by side next to each other. It was suddenly silent, an awkward silence at that. Edward coughed and then he broke the silence.

"Well who's hungry?" Edward said enthusiastically. Just then the doorbell rang and then Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie walked in.

"Edward!" Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie yelled in unison. They all rushed to Edward and gave him one big hug. Alice suddenly appeared next to me and I sighed in relief. When I looked at her again she was pouting.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing. That's nice to know no one missed me!" Alice yelled. Everyone laughed and then they motioned for Alice and us to join. Alice dragged me to them and suddenly I was next to Edward and he was embracing me while everyone hugged us. We were all laughing and then somehow we all ended up on the floor.

"Emmett!" Everyone yelled. Edward and I laughed. When we got up I looked over at Edward's mom and I went and I sat next to her while Edward stayed with the others. I looked at her and she had one single tear slide down her cheek. I looked back at the others and no one noticed but me. I looked at Edward and he was looking at me. I motioned to his mom and he shrugged his shoulders. He began coming over but I motioned for him to let it go.

I looked over to his mom again and I decided to try and talk to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her in the softest voice I have ever heard come out of my mouth.

"Yes, I am fine Bella." She told me with a smile. Edward was right she did remind me of Esme in certain ways.

"Uhm...I was wondering what I should call you. I don't want to keep calling you Edward's mom." I told her with a light smile.

"Elizabeth. You can call me Elizabeth or Liz for short." She said with a shrug and a light smile playing across her lips.

"Okay then Elizabeth it is." I told her with a nod.

She smiled widely at me.

"Bella come on, Come on. Edward has something for us!" Alice squealed while pulling me up from my seat. Alice always seems to have the worst times to appear out of thin air. I looked back at Elizabeth and she was looking at me. I held my hand out to her and she took it with a smug smile. Alice then pulled me along With my right hand attatached to hers while my left hand in Elizabeth's. As we made our way to the living room I noticed that Everyone including Carlisle was there. When I saw Edward he smiled brightly at me. I smiled back and then I took a seat next to him and Elizabeth sat next to me. When everyone was finally seated in a couch Edward bent down and then picked up one bag and handed it to Carlisle.

"What's this?" Carlisle asked.

"A gift for everything you do for me." Edward told him. Carlisle looked inside the bag and then he pulled out a cologne. He sprayed it and he took a whiff of the scent and then smiled.

"It's smells lovely Edward." Carlisle said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Edward told him before pulling out another bag and handing it to Emmett. It was a small bag but I knew it would be expensive. Emmett eagerly looked in and he smiled at what he saw.

"Sweet! I have been needing a new watch." He said. " Thanks man."

Edward nodded and then he went and pulled out another bag and handed it to Esme.

She looked in and she gasped. She then pulled out a channel perfume and smiled.

"Thank you Edward. This is my favorite one." She told him.

"You're Welcome Esme." Edward told her.

Edward bent down again and got two bags now instead and handed one to Rosalie and one to Jasper.

Rosalie eagerly looked in and she squealed wile Jasper looked in his and grinned.

"You know me well Edward." Jasper told him.

"Edward you are the best!" Rosalie said while holding up her favorite Gucci perfume.

Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah we all know Edward is the best but where's my gift!" Alice whined While bouncing up and down.

"Chill Alice! Here." Edward told her while handing her a bag. It was medium looking but when Alice looked inside she squealed really loud.

"Edward did I tell you how much I love you?!" Alice yelled.

"No." Edward replied.

"Well I love you to infinity." Alice said before going up to him and hugging him and then she planted a big kiss on his cheek.

Everyone laughed.

"I thought you loved me more." Jasper told Alice.

"I do but right now it's time to spread the love." Alice said. She then went and sat in jaspers lap and then Edward pulled up another bag and put it on my lap. it was small but there was something about it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A little representation." He said.

"Edward you have given her a little too much representation." Emmett said.

"So it's better than your way of 'representation'." Edward said. Rosalie immediately blushed while Emmett grinned. I realized that I didn't want to know.

I looked at Edward before I dug in the bag. I pulled out a small delicate box and when I opened it there was a beautiful charm bracelet. It was silver all around and it had ringlets going down that held blue stones in them and then when you flipped the bracelet around there was a French scripting in it.

_**Je Vous Appartiens**_

I smiled. I knew what this said. I belong to you. I looked up at him and I smiled.

"Thank you. It's perfect." I told him before I leaned up and I gave him a peck on the lips. When we broke apart I looked at everyone and they were all smiling. I blushed and Edward hugged me.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you to." I whispered to him.

I looked over to his mom and she was looking at Edward and she seemed happy. just then Carlisle walked over to Edward and Whispered something into his ear and Edward brightened even more. He looked at Emmett and Jasper and gave them a wink.

"Ladies we will be back shortly" Carlisle said.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked.

"Somewhere but we will be back soon." He told her.

I looked at Edward and he came up and kissed me then he went and kissed his mom's forehead and then he went to stand next to Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper.

"Bye." They said in unison.

"Bye!" We all replied before they all left.

When they were gone Rosalie spoke.

"Now what?" Rose asked.

"Anyone want to help me cook dinner?" Esme asked.

"I can Help, Esme." I offered.

"Okay." She said. "What about you Elizabeth would you like to help?"

"Sure." Elizabeth said.

As I was going to the kitchen Something tugged me back and I saw it was Rose and Alice.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"To help Esme." I told them.

"To bad. They can manage without you. we need to talk." Alice said.

I grimaced.

This was going to be bad. I knew it.

_____________________________________________________

_**A/N: Hey Guys.... I Am Truly Sorry I haven't updated but I just recently got over my cold and then I had Halloween to Worry about and I had to Help decorate...Basically everything was hectic...But On the Brightside I had an awesome Halloween! I was a Vampire! What about you guys? Did you guys have a good Halloween? Also Is this chapter good? What do you think the Guys are going to do? Also should I do The Next Chapter IN Epov? So many questions..Sorry :/ lol...Well I love you all like always... Please review! **_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizward... :}**_


	52. Assumptions

_**Chapter 49...**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

When Alice, Rosalie and I were safely upstairs Alice closed her room door and locked it. They then led me to the bed and we sat down. I sighed in relief that they weren't going to force me into a makeover.

"Okay so What's going on guys?" I asked them seriously.

Alice bit her lip and then smiled.

"Spill!" I told her.

"Well We know where the guys went." Rosalie said.

"Well?" I asked after a while.

"Okay well I'm not sure If Edward has ever shown you this but it's our family crest. I have a choker type one, Edward has a wrist band thing, Carlisle has a ring and Esme has a bracelet. Carlisle had this wonderful idea that we should give her a symbolization that she is now part of the Family so Carlisle went to the man who made all of us ours and he's getting Elizabeth one today. Isn't it brilliant?" Alice said. I smiled and nodded my approval.

"It's just perfect. Can I see yours Alice?" I asked. She nodded and handed me the crest. It was small and delicate and it was perfect. I looked at the designing on the crest and I saw it had a lion, A hand above the lion and shamrocks underneath it all.

"It's lovely but what does it mean?" I asked Alice.

"Well the hand signifies faith, sincerity, and justice. The Lion signifies fierce courage, and the shamrocks show perpetuity and longevity. " Alice said.

Suddenly she came up to me and she placed the choker on me and she smiled.

"Lovely." She said. Something about the way she was acting made me suspicious, but I dropped it. Maybe I was being paranoid.

"So is this all we needed to Talk about?" I asked.

Alice and Rosalie looked to Each other with wicked grins.

"Makeover!" They yelled in unison.

I groaned but I let them drag me away. They pulled me in Alice's bathroom and then locked the door. They cleaned my face with this prickly stuff. Then Alice applied my makeup while Rose worked on my 'due' as Rose liked to call it. I tried on multiple occasions to get them to stop since my hair was already done but I couldn't fight the power of thee two girls together.

They were miracle workers because when they were done I looked nice. Then when I got dressed in an outfit Alice made me wear I looked perfect.

"I'd hit it! Three times. In the back." Rosalie told me in a joking tone that made me and Alice burst out laughing. When we got enough composure to stop laughing I thanked Alice and Rosalie. I then left while they went on to giving each other makeovers for who knows what. I was about to go downstairs when I saw Esme coming upstairs with a weird look on her face.

"Esme are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes I am fine dear I just need to get something done." She told me with a smile. I had a feeling she was lying to me but I let it go. I then began descending downstairs when I heard soft sobs coming from the living room. I looked in and I saw Elizabeth in the room sobbing. I quietly went near her and sat down.

"Elizabeth?" I asked.

No answer.

"Would you want to talk about it?" I offered in a low hesitant tone.

She looked at me and she laughed.

"Talk about it? Sure but It's nothing you would be able to relate to. No one can. Everyone always asks 'What's wrong' but in reality they don't really care. Loved ones sure but friends and random strangers don't, they only ask so you could be a subject of gossip. So Talk about sure I will tell you but I know you wouldn't be able to relate because most haven't gone through what Edward and I have."She told me. I was in flames when she said I couldn't understand. As if I was some small child. I could have said so many rude things to her but I couldn't find myself saying such harsh words to anyone especially Elizabeth. I was the only one who did understand Edward's pain. This woman didn't know a thing about me and here she was making assumptions. That was one of my pet peeves. When people make assumptions. Obviously she hadn't heard the saying 'When you assume you make an ass out of you and me'. I looked at her and I felt my mouth fill with the acid of the words I was about to spit at her. I bit my tongue though and I kept it in and decided to change my way of words.

"You don't know anything about me. I am or was the only one who understood Edward when you weren't around." I spat at her. It was all true. I was the one person who understood Edward to an extent when she wasn't here.

"What would make you so relative to what's happen with me and Edward?" She asked. I scoffed.

"You really want to know?" I asked. She nodded.

"Okay fine. I am a twin and Emmett's is my brother. When we were babies my mom divorced my dad and she left Emmett with my dad. A few years later she remarried and my step dad didn't appear to be what he used to be. He abused both my mom and me to an extent. He never fed us or let do what we pleased. One day he was drunk and he went upstairs to kill my mom and I was hiding in a closet. A closet. I could've saved her but I was scared and she died because of me. Because I was a coward. My mom of course told me to run and I did. I watched everything unravel before my eyes. I even had a small case of anorexia from not being fed much. See now? I do understand. I want you Elizabeth to understand that what happened to either of us was unforgivable but we all need to move on. I'm ready and I sure as hell know Edward is." I told her all this while on the verge of tears. I looked at her and she had regret in her eyes.

"I am s-" She started but I cut her off.

"Save it." I told her before walking away.

"One last thing, No one was trying to replace you while you weren't in his life either." I told her on my way upstairs. I took the stairs two at a time till I reached Edward's room. When I got upstairs I shut Edward's room door and I went to his bed. I plopped on it and I cried on his pillow.

Knock!

Knock!

I didn't bother to answer to whoever was knocking. I just continued to cry.

I heard the door open then shut softly and then footsteps. Suddenly I heard the sound of heels coming towards me and I immediately knew who it was.

Alice and Rosalie.

I felt them come and sit with me on the bed and then Alice began talking.

"Bella?" She asked.

"We heard what happened and she was very rude. She had no right to say that to you." Alice told me.

"Yeah, someone's on the rag." Rosalie muttered.

I busted out laughing and Alice hugged me. I hugged her back and then Alice forced Rose in.

"You guys are the best." I croaked out to them.

"That's what friends are for!" Alice chimed. I smiled.

"Yes Alice that is what they are for." I told her. Suddenly Alice and I heard Rose gasp.

"What?" I asked.

"You ruined you makeup!" Rose growled. I giggled.

"Way to be sensitive Rose." Alice muttered.

I giggled and then I heard The front door open and then I heard the voices of the guys. Alice, Rose and I made eye and contact and then I panicked.

"They're back!" We said in unison.

"Bella come on! We can't let Edward see you like this." Alice hissed. I let her drag me to Edward's bathroom and we went in with Rose following.

"Rose no! Go stall!" Alice hissed again.

"How?' Rose asked panicked.

"I don't know hurt yourself! Do something." She said. I laughed.

Rose huffed but nodded and went to stall. Alice locked the door and she made me sit on the toilet while she worked to clean up my face. We were very quiet and then we heard Rose talking to the guys.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She asked.

"Hey Rose!" We heard Emmett say.

"Rose where's Bella?" I heard Edward ask.

"Uh..I don't know! I don't keep tabs on your girlfriend." Rose told him. She was good.

"O-Kay" Edward said. Suddenly Alice and I heard footsteps coming upstairs and Then Rose's heel's on the floor hurrying up to beat the person coming upstairs.

"No, don't go in there!" Rose said.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Why? uh..cause I clogged your toilet! yeah I clogged it." Rose said.

"Whoa! Rose clogged the toilet? Go Rose!" Emmett boomed.

Alice and I were laughing hysterically in the bathroom.

"Rose why were you using my restroom in the first place?" Edward asked.

"Uh, because All the others were occupied."  
She said.

"Rose we have four bathrooms and you're telling me all of them were used?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, Alice was in one and Bella to." She said.

"That's only two." Edward said. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

"Well I better go see what I can do to unclog the toilet." Edward said. We then heard Rose try to stop him but nothing could stop him.

When he came to the restroom Alice and I had our Ears on the door listening. There were two large knocks on the door that startled Alice and I and we bumped heads.

"Watch it Alice!" I hissed.

"Sorry."

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"What do I do?" I whispered to Alice.

"You look fine now. Open the door." She said.

I nodded and I unlocked the door.

Edward busted through and he saw Alice on the floor with me on my knees.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Uh...We were trying to unclog the toilet. Yeah that's what we were doing." Alice said.

I busted into a fit of giggles. Edward stared at me but he let it go. He helped Alice and I up and when we got up I looked at him properly and he frowned.

"Alice why don't you go down with Rose I need to talk with Bella." HE suggested.

Alice shrugged and then left. Now she chooses to leave us alone.

"Bella what's wrong? Your eyes are swollen and red." He said.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I told him.

"Bella I know there's something wrong now spill." He said.

"Nothing's wrong. I just fell and hurt myself but I'm fine now." He looked unconvinced and I could tell he was going to push it further but then Carlisle walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Everyone's downstairs waiting for you guys to join." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded. "We'll be down in a second." He told him.

With that Carlisle left.

"We can talk later." He said before he kissed me. It was very unexpected but I quickly fell into it.

When he pulled away he held me tight because I was incoherent from the kiss.

"Maybe I shouldn't do that to you." He said with a cocky grin lighting up his features. I smiled and we began walking downstairs. Curse him for being so good at distractions. I didn't want to go down and see his mom again but I would do it for Edward. I would do it for him I chanted to myself on the way down.

__________________________________________________________________________

_**A/N: oaky so yeah this a long chapter almost ten pages on MW! I hope you like this chapter...I was LMFAO on the toilet part...lol I hope you like it...Also Thank you so much on all the reviews I got last chapter...it was Great! Let's keep it up! I laff you all!**_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizward!**_


	53. Apologies and Sweet Happiness

_**Chapter 50**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

When we made it downstairs I let go of Edward and I went to sit next to Alice and Rosalie. They smiled at me and I smiled back. When I looked to Edward he was frowning. HE looked at me with concern but I shrugged it off. He sat next to his mother. I looked at Elizabeth and she looked at me with regret in her eyes. She should regret what she told me. How could assume that I didn't understand Edward? I turned away from her just as Carlisle began speaking.

"Elizabeth as you know I think of you as family and since you are a part of this family now I want to give you this as a reminder to you that we are a family." Carlisle told her while holding up an all silver necklace that held the Cullen crest on it. I put on a fake smile but I knew I wasn't fooling everyone. He carefully slid it on her neck and then carefully latched it to her. When he was done he hugged her and smiled widely. Edward did the same. I watched how Happy Edward was and right then I knew that I couldn't hold a grudge against Elizabeth. She completed Edward in a way that I couldn't She was the missing piece that he had lo but now found. She made Edward happy and how could I go against that. I would put my issues aside for the sake of Edward. A part of me didn't want to let what happened go but I had to be selfless for Edward. For him I chanted to myself. I hadn't realized that I dozed off into my own thoughts till I felt Edward shaking me.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of it.

"Are you okay?" He asked while staring intently at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

He nodded but he didn't buy it.

Suddenly Elizabeth came by Edward's side and she had a smug look on her face.

"Edward could I talk to Bella for a few minutes?" Elizabeth asked.

Edward hesitated and looked at me quizzically till I nodded.

"We'll be back." I told him.

He nodded and I led Elizabeth out to the back yard behind a wall were we could have some privacy.

When we were in the obscures of the wall Elizabeth began talking.

"Bella I'm sorry. I had no Idea." She said.

"Maybe next time you won't go making assumptions." I spat at her. She frowned and then spoke again.

"I'm sorry. Lesson learned but I have gone through so much and I couldn't take it anymore. I still shouldn't have taken it out on you either and I hope you will accept my apology. It's very hard for me to sit back and watch Edward with a great life and for me to know I missed out on all of it...It makes me envious of you all. I wish I wouldn't have missed half of my son's life but at the same time I am thankful. Thankful that he has met you and has Carlisle and Esme. I can tell Edward is in love with you by the looks he gives you. Boy has he got it bad and I can tell you love him to. I see how happy you make him and I can't seem to hate anyone who makes him so happy. In fact I never hated you. I was just envious but I see my errors and I am truly sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked. She sounded sincere and I was thankful that I was able to see a sane side of her. I was in shock that she had opened up to me.

"Elizabeth Thank you for the apology. It means a lot to me. I can see your side but you're not the only one envious. Esme can't have children and She thinks of Edward as her own son to. It hurts her to know that you have Edward and she can't have her own children. She wouldn't tell you this but I am. This has taken a toll on everyone not just you and Edward. I won't argue that Edward isn't happy. I know he is and since you have come light shines in his eyes now. Before there was a piece missing and you have filled that missing piece. He is happier than ever and I'm happy about that. I want us to work out but you need to be willing to let go of the past. I know we can do it. Together, we just need to try." Tears were falling down her heart shaped face and she quickly wiped at them.

She came up to me then and she hugged me. I was in shock but I quickly snapped out of it and I hugged her back with my own tears falling down to.

When we pulled away I smiled.

"We can do this. Together I promise it will all get better in time." I told her while grabbing both her hands in mine and giving them a gentle squeeze. She nodded and then wiped at her tears again and I did the same.

"Thank you." She told me.

"You're welcome." I told her.

"Come on let's go back inside." I told her. She nodded and I took her hand and we began walking back inside the house. When we were inside Everyone stared at us and Elizabeth hid behind me. I pulled her up in front with me and Edward stared at us. I looked Away towards Alice and I smiled at her and Rosalie. They both wined at me and I snickered.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked.

'Yep." I said while looking at Elizabeth with a smile. She smiled back and I looked back at Edward.

"Well if your done I believe we have some business to attend to." Edward said.

"We do?" I asked.

"Yes we do. We are going to a place for a surprise." Edward told me.

"Edward, you know I hate surprises." I said while glaring at him.

"Yes I am aware of that but you will love this one." He said with a grin he knew I could never resist.

"Okay fine." I told him. He smiled and then grabbed my hand.

"Wait! Come with me!" Alice commanded to me. She took me from Edward and then led me to her room with Rose right behind us. We went straight the restroom and Alice began putting makeup on me and applying it under my eyes. When she was done she showed me what I looked like and I smiled. I now didn't look as bad looking anymore and the red puffiness from my eyes was beginning to fade.

When Alice began pushing me out the door and back to Edward I stopped her.

"Where am, I going?" I begged.

"Nuh Uh. you will have to wait. " She said with a small giggle.

I groaned, and then let her lead me back downstairs to where Edward was waiting. When I saw him he looked like a god leaning up against the wall.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded.

He smiled widely and then we said our goodbyes to Everyone. It was weird because everyone seemed to know what was going on except me. I was so occupied in my thoughts that I didn't know that the curb was in front of me and I tripped and fell to Edward's amusement.

"Don't laugh. It wasn't funny." I told him.

" Should have seen your face." He said.

I huffed and then he helped me up and into the car.

The whole way to wherever we were going to I pouted.

"Come on Bella Cheer up." He told me with a melting smile. I grimaced.

"Would you cheer up if I told you that were almost there?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Good because we almost are." he said.

"where are we exactly going?" I asked.

"You'll see just about a mile more." HE said.

I thought about it and I was confused. The only thing that was about a mile away was nothing. You had about a few more miles than just one till there was a gas stop, shopping centers, and other things. Where was he taking me? I sighed and Edward's smiled grew more. I was lost in thought's when Edward pulled me out of them.

"Where here." He announced. I eagerly looked out the window but there was nothing but a forest.

"Where are we?" I asked.

'You'll see. Patience my dear." he told me.

I sighed and he pulled out what seemed to be a basket from his trunk and we walked into the woods. We walked for about ten minutes till Edward pulled in front of me and talkedfor the first time since we left the car.

"Close your eyes." HE told me.

And I did. I complied.

"Keep them closed hold on." He told me.

I resisted the urge to look and I heard him shifting around and the brief flicker of something and then a whoosh. I shut my eyes tighter, resisting the urge to peek. Suddenly there was silence and Then I felt Edward behind me. He grabbed my waist and he kissed my neck once. He then picked me up bridal style and my eye's popped open and I stared at him. I squeaked. Edward laughed at me again.

What are you doing?" I squealed.

"Being thorough." He said with a smile and then he plopped us down on the ground with me in between his legs and his arms wrapped around my waist. When I looked around I noticed we were sitting on a beautiful blanket and there were two candle's lit with the basket on the right of Edward. I noticed we were in a beautiful meadow with beautiful flowers in the grass. There was a light breeze and it felt nice. The grass swayed and you could hear birds in a nearby tree. It was perfect.

"it's beautiful." I told Edward.

"Not as beautiful as you." He told me causing me to blush.

"What brought all of this on?" I asked.

"I wanted to spend some quality time with you. I missed you while I was gone." I leaned up and I kissed him.

"I missed you to." I murmured.

Suddenly Edward smiled.

"Hungry?" HE asked.

"A little." I said.

He suddenly grabbed the basket and then pulled out a plate along with pasta, bread sticks, chicken, and Chocolate covered strawberries. I smiled. He knew my weakness.

Edward and I shared a plate. He would feed me and I would feed him. We finished in peace and it felt nice to be wrapped in his strong arms. When we reached the desert I fed him one and he smiled. He then grabbed one and fed it to me and I enjoyed it so much. I couldn't remember the last time I had chocolate covered strawberries. We finished in no time.

"Thank you." I told him.

He smiled.

"My pleasure." He said before leaning down to kiss me. I groaned. I kissed him back with a force that knocked us back so I was on top of him. This time Edward groaned and I smiled. His hand snaked up my shirt and he grabbed a hold of me. I gasped. I kissed Edward with more force pushing myself against him and then he rolled us over so he was on top but not putting much weight on me. He kissed me again and the he pulled away gasping for air.

"You are such a tease." He told me.

"Not my fault you choose to resist." I said teasingly.

I went to try to kiss him again but he then pulled away.

"Your pushing the envelope love." He told me.

I groaned and I fell on my back. Edward chuckled.

"And you say I'm the tease." I muttered.

He chuckled and He laid next to me and hugged me to his chest. I turned and I faced him. I put my head in his chest and I inhaled his heady scent. I was very much content just being held. It was nice for a change. I wouldn't give up this moment for anything. I loved Edward and no one could change my feelings for him.

"I love you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I love you to." I told him while I put my hands in his hair and I ran my hands through his hair. He smiled and I continued. He began doing the same to me and then I was slowly starting to lose consciousness. I was completely happy. Blissful even. It was so soothing that I eventually fell asleep With Edward at my side.

__________________________________________________________________

_**A/N: So I loved all the Wonderful Reviews you Guys left last chapter! You guys are wonderful!!! I made this chapter long just to thank you! It means the world to me that you guys love my story...I love how you guys responded...I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...Just something I thought to fluff the story up a bit..I thought it was Romantic so Yeah! Please review!! **_

_**XOXO!**_

_**Lizward :D**_


	54. Home Alone

_**Chapter 51**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

When I woke up everything was dark except there was a light in the distance. the sun was slowly going down. It would most likely be about six p.m. I got up and I saw a sleeping Edward by My side. He looked so peaceful. I couldn't help it so I ran a hand through his tousled bronze hair and he shifted. Suddenly his eye's fluttered open. He smiled up at me. I leaned down and I kissed him. He shifted so I was under him. I smiled evilly and I kissed him again. This was on way to wake someone up, I thought with a smirk. He kissed me three times more and then pulled away, I pouted. He found my expression very funny.

"You know I love you right." He said with a chuckle escaping from his mouth.

I sighed and nodded. He smiled, a smile that would break any dentists heart. I smiled up and then he got up off of me and got up. He then helped me to my feet and we began to pack up. When we were done we walked hand in hand back to the Volvo. It was now dark and you could hear the night creatures now prowling around. I scooted next to Edward more and he laughed at my expression. When we made it back to the Volvo Edward opened my door and I got in while he put the stuff in the trunk. When he was done he got back in and smiled the smile that I loved. He started the engine and we drove off back home. When we got home it was about seven thirty and the lights were all off in the house. Edward and I walked in and went to the kitchen where there was a note on the kitchen table folded in half.

_To Edward and Bella_. Is what it said in a nice Elegant writing. I assumed it was from Esme and then Edward opened up the letter.

_Kids, Carlisle Alice and I have went to show Elizabeth the 'Sites'. We won't be back till late so please be good. If anything happens call me. I have left some snacks in the pantry and fresh cookies in the cookie jar. Please try and go to sleep early. You both have school tomorrow and I don't want you guys to miss tomorrow. I love you both._

_Esme._

_Xxx_

I smiled. That was very nice of her.

Edward started laughing and I looked up at him in bewilderment.

"What?". I asked.

"I think she thinks were still little kids." He snickered. I slapped his arm.

"Leave her alone. She missed you terribly. You have no idea." I told him.

"Sorry love, it's just weird." He said. "Now that my mom's here everything's different. I don't know what to call Esme now and I don't want to make her feel bad. "

"It'll work out somehow. You should talk to Esme sometime, maybe that'll help." I told him with a shrug.

He nodded and then changed the subject.

"So, What would you like to do?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know how about we just sit on the couch and...talk." I suggested.

He chuckled at my request but then led the way to the couch. He sat down first and then he sat me in between his legs and hugged me to his chest.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"How about what you and my mom were talking about earlier?" He asked. I gulped. Should I tell him?

"Uhm...I have to go pee." I muttered before trying to get up but only to get pulled back down.

Edward pulled me back and then he put me on his lap so I was facing him.

"Tell me." He pleaded while giving me the puppy dog face. I internally groaned.

"Okay! fine." I said giving in.

"We were just talking about some issues between us but we sorted it all out." I told him. I didn't want to really tell him anything because I felt this needed to be strictly between Elizabeth and I.

"That all your going to tell me isn't it." Edward said.

I nodded. He sighed but nodded.

"So why did you offer to sit and talk? That is a rather weird request." He told me with a smile playing on his features.

"I don't know. We haven't just really sat and talked for a while. It seemed like a good Idea." I confessed with a shrug.

He smiled. The breath taking smile that always made my heart swell.

"That is why I love you. You think like no one else I've ever known." He told me happily.

I snorted.

"I think like everyone else." I told him.

He disagreed. "Bella you don't see yourself clearly. You are selfless, brilliant, beautiful, and maybe a bit prone to klutziness but I love you for that. Your mine. My Bella."

I was about to disagree but he kissed me instead. Forgotten about our argument I kissed him back. I was already on his lap which made it much easier. He kissed me with an intense passion that I had never felt. I guess this is what happens when two teenagers are in a house alone. In a swift movement, I got my knees and I put one on each side of his waist without breaking the kiss. Edward moaned and I smiled. Suddenly Edward pulled away.

"Bella, Your underestimating my self control." He said breathless. I hated his morals about this. Every time we got to close he would pull away.

I huffed frustrated and flustered.

He shook his head.

I leaned back up against his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I sighed.

"One day you're going to give in and let go of your morals." I told him.

He grinned.

"Why do you do this though? Pull away?" I asked.

His grin immediately turned into a frown.

"I fell like...like I am taking advantage of you. I want us to go slow. Not like every other couple, I want us to be our own." He admitted sheepishly.

Could he be any more perfect?

I smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you to. More than I could ever tell you." He confessed.

I leaned up and I peck his cheek and I sat back down on his lap. Suddenly as if remembering something Edward jumped up.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot to give you something." Something else? Anymore things and I would be a walking gift shop.

I was about to protest but Edward was already gone. When he came back he held his hand in a fist.

"Hold your hand out flat ." He commanded.

I did as told and then ever so gently he put something small and silver in my hand. When I looked more closely I saw what it was and I gasped. It was small but it had an intricate design to it and I loved it. It was a charm but not just a charm. It had the Cullen crest on it. I smiled in delight. It would go perfect on the charm bracelet Edward had gotten me.

"Like it?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Love it." I replied. "Put it on me."

He smiled and then took the charm from me and he put it on the bracelet. When he was done I held my arm away from myself and I twirled my hand around examining the charm in different lightings. Edward chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it." He said.

I went up closer to him and this time I kissed his lips.

It seemed like I had been kissing him a lot but I couldn't care less.

He pulled away and when he did I yawned hugely.

"You're tired." He told me.

"No I'm not." I said but then I yawned again.

"Yes now let's go upstairs to bed." He told me.

"No." I replied stubbornly.

He sighed.

"Okay I guess we will need to do this the hard way then." He said before rushing me and picking me up.

"Edward!" I squealed.

He chuckled and then we headed upstairs. When we reached his room he dropped me on his bed.

"I will leave and let you change." He told me.

When he was gone I went to his restroom and I got my pajama's that were on the floor and I quickly put them on. Sighing at the feeling of the fabric on my shaven legs I padded out of the restroom where I saw Edward waiting in bed with his pajama's already on. He smiled brilliantly at me and I went to the left side of the bed and I scooted next to him. I put my head on his arm and I cuddled next to his side while putting an arm around his waist. I sighed contentedly and I inhaled in Edward's scent.

"Goodnight Edward." I told him.

"Goodnight my Bella." He told me.

I smiled and then I quickly fell asleep. Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be so terrible at school.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so I made this chapter long since I haven't updated in a while and I think I may put some drama in the next chapter but I don't know. I love all the reviews you guys leave. I have up to 18,906**_

_**hit's on this story along with being on people's alerts by 50 people and 49 people who favorited this story. You guys are amazing! I never thought this story would get so many hit's or anything. This is great! I love you all.**_

_**XoXo**_

_**Lizward! :}**_


	55. Failing

_**Chapter 52**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

Today did not start off well for Me and the rest of the Cullen's. Everyone ended up late for either work or school. Edward and I forgot to set our alarms to wake us up so we ended waking up at 8:30. Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were late in addition due to their activities last night. When I woke up I looked at the time and I freaked. I jumped out of bed and I had to shake Edward awake. HE eventually woke up with a frustrated groan.

"Ugh! I can't wait till we graduate." Edward complained as he got up and went off to do his morning necessities.

"Stop whining. You sound like a girl." I teased. He glared at me and then he attacked me. Laughing, Edward put me over his shoulder and spun us around lightly. When he put me down I swayed. When I regained balance I went into Alice's room and I tried to gently wake her up.

"Alice!" I hissed.

Nothing happened.

"Alice wake up!" I hissed again.

Nothing.

Geez what had they done last night?

"Alice wake up! We are really, really late for school!" I told her.

he stirred but she didn't wake up at all. I sighed. I guess we would have to do this the hard way.

I climbed on Alice's gigantic bed and I went up to her ear and Yelled.

"ALICE WAKE UP!" I yelled into her ear.

Startled, she jumped causing her to fall off the bed and land with a loud thump.

"Ow." Alice said.

"Geez Bella I'm trying to sleep." She complained.

"Well to bad. I have been here for the longest looking like and imbecile while trying to wake you up. We are uber late for school." I told her.

She looked at her clock that was on her beside table and gasped.

"Oh my god!" She yelled.

"I know. We are so going to fail."I told her.

"No, not that. Jasper! I was supposed to pick him up." She hissed before getting up and running around her room picking up clothes off the floor. She then went to her closet and pulled out two hangers. On each one there was a pair of pants, a shirt, accessories, along with shoes attached to the top of the hanger.

"Here" She said while handing me one. "I keep some outfits already ready so when in times like these I am prepared."

I nodded.

"I am going to go change now. We should hurry." I told her.

She nodded and then I went back to Edward's room. When I walked in Edward was fixing stuff into his backpack. He smiled brightly at me. I gave him a quick smile and then I headed into Edward's bathroom. I quickly changed into the clothes' Alice had given me and then I began to comb the haystack that was my hair. I wouldn't be able to do anything with it today. With a sigh I put it up into a messy ponytail, giving up.

When I left the restroom Esme walked in.

"Hello kids." She said happily.

"Hello Esme." Edward and I said in unison causing us to laugh.

"Wake up late?" She asked with a smug smile.

"Yep." I told her.

"So did Carlisle. He's barely getting ready." Esme said.

"Oo, That sucks." I told her.

"Do you guys want breakfast?" She asked.

I looked to Edward and he smiled.

"No thanks' Esme. We are already late I don't think we should hold off anymore." Edward said.

Esme nodded. Something about her expression suddenly changed. She looked sadder? Yeah, she looked glum for some reason. A crease turned up on my forehead from the worry. I shook it off and I continued to pack my backpack Along with my bag of toiletries. I would be going home today since Charlie and Emmett missed me. Also because when Edward had left, Alice only asked Charlie if I could stay for a week and now my time was up. When I was done packing I looked to Edward and he had a smile printed on his face.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Yep." I replied.

Edward grabbed my bags and then we headed downstairs where Alice was pacing impatiently.

"What's up ,Alice?" I asked.

"Jasper got a ride from Rose and Emmett." She told us.

"That's great." I told her.

"No it's not. I feel terrible." She told us.

"Well lets go sp you can see Jazz." I told her.

She nodded and then we left out to the Volvo. Edward put my things in the truck while my backpack was on my lap. Edward sped off not bothering with the speed limit. We got to school in no time and then when we got off the car we went into the office to get our tardy slips. Luckily it was Ms. Cope and she signed our slips and then we waved each other off as we went to our classes.

"Bye Edward." I told him before I pecked his cheek. I walked all the way to Trigonometry with Mr. Varner. When I walked in he looked at me clearly annoyed with interrupting his lecture.

"So nice of you to join us Ms. Swan." Mr. Varner said. I nodded and I hurried to my desk but as clumsy as I am I fell causing everyone to burst out laughing. Mr. Varner sighed and I blushed a deep tomato red. I was about to sit down but then the Bell rang.

Mother of a Hoe! I huffed, frustrated and as I was leaving Mr. Varner called me to stay.

I sighed and I walked over to where he was.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Bella I hate to tell you this but your grades are dropping and if you don't get them up this week you're going to fail. You won't have enough credits to graduate. Report cards go out during Christmas brake so that leaves you with this week only." He told me in a firm tone.

My heart stopped. Charlie was going to flip the switch on me if he heard.

"What do I need to do?" I asked.

"Well I could give you an extra credit report worth 100 points and that should raise your grade up to a B. As for your other classes I will talk to your teachers and see what I can do." He told me with a smug smile.

"Okay please. Thank you." I told him. He nodded.

I quickly left the room and I rushed to my fourth period class. I made it just in time because a minute after I sat down in my chair the Bell rang. I sighed. As began her lecture I settled in my chair and I looked around for Emmett. He wasn't there. I sighed. Where was he? Maybe he got into trouble. I shook my head and I put my head down. I remained like that all period till the Bell rang. I rushed out and I headed to lunch. Eager to See Edward. When I reached the table everyone was talking . I smiled happy to see Emmett was there.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I had something to take care of." He said with the biggest grin and cracking his knuckles.

I shook my head.

Lunch went by in a blur and then I had Biology with Edward. We walked hand in hand to our class. When we got there we were greeted by Mr. Banner.

"Mr. Cullen, Could you both come here for a second?" HE asked.

Edward and I nodded and then we walked up to Mr. Banner's desk.

"Bella, I know Mr. Varner has talked to you about this but I should inform Edward. You both are failing all your classes. You only have this week to make up your assignments. If you don't you will not have enough credits to Graduate." He said.

Edward nodded.

"We will make up our work." Edward told him. "Thank you."

We then walked hand in hand to our seats in the back of the room.

Today we had to get into partners and 'Discuss' about our new info from the previous week. Since Edward and I missed half that week-Due to ditching or leaving- we didn't know what to discuss. Instead we just talked all period. When the Bell rang Edward walked me to my gym class. When he was leaving I leaned up and I kissed his cheek. When he was out of sight I went to the locker room and I got dressed out. I think this was probably the only class I wasn't failing. What a huge surprise. Once I was dressed I went out to endure my one hour of torture. When gym was over I rushed back to the locker rooms to change. When I was done I walked out and then I saw Edward waiting for me just outside the gym doors. I smiled.

He came up to me and he kissed me. When we pulled apart I was breathing heavily.

"Hello there," He told me.

"Hi." I repiled.

"Shall we go?" HE asked.

"Please." I told him.

HE chuckled and then led his way to the Volvo.

"Wheres Alice?" I aasked.

"She's going home with Rose. They got some project and they were partnered together." He said.

I nodded.

When we reached the silver car, Edward opened my door for me and I slid in. HE then got into his side and we drove off.

"Are you sure you have to go home?" Edward asked.

I looked at him and I smiled.

"Yes, Charlie will be cross if I don't go home today."

Edward sighed.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward asked.

I looked to him and nodded.

"How are you failing? I understand how I am but you?" HE asked.

I laughed.

"Well Edward, I ditched most of my classes and that brought my grades down I guess, but lucky for us we only have about five assignments to do, and they should be easy." I said. I was surprised Edward was still listening to me when I finished. He nodded and then we pulled up to my house. Edward stopped the car in my driveway. I was going to kiss him goodbye but then he stiffened. His grip tightening on the steering wheel. I then looked out the review mirror and I couldn't believe who I saw. This couldn't be good.

* * *

_**A/N:Okay so I know this chapter isn't so great but it was necessary. you guys rock with the reviews...I love how much you guys like my story. If I could give you all a real life Rpattz I would! Hell I'd even keep one for myself! *Sigh* Also...My Hits keep going up! I have a goal to reach 200 reviews but I'm not sure that would be possible so soon. Even if it doesn't you guys make my writing worth all the while. I love you all!**_

_**XoXo**_

_**Lizward :)**_


	56. Home Again

Chapter 53

Bella's point of view.

I got out of Edward's silver Volvo and I stared at the boy in front of me in shock before I walked over to him and I hugged him. when I pulled away it was then that I realized that he was getting very tall.

"Hello Jacob." I said politely .

"Hey Bells. What's up?" HE asked

"Nothing. I just got home from school." I told him with a smug smile.

Jacob was about to speak but he was cut off when Edward cleared his throat . He came up and put an arm around my waist protectively.

"Edward this is Jacob. A family friend." I told him. Jacob nodded his head at him.

Everything was silent then and I coughed and then I spoke up.

"So...Err...What brings you here Jacob?" I asked.

"I came to drop off Charlie something from Billy." He said before lifting up a brown paper bag that was in his hands. I smiled.

"Harry Clearwater's Fish fry." We said in unison.

He and I burst out laughing.

When we finally settled down I looked at Edward and he looked mad? I frowned before Turning to Jacob.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"Nah. I have to go but maybe we could hang out sometime?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great." I told him with a smile.

"Okay well I'll see you around Bells. Edward." He said before walking over to a silver motorcycle and hoping on. He rode off and I smiled. He was very nice to have around. Always so happy. I also made a mental note to get him to teach me how to ride a motorcycle.

When I looked back to Edward he looked the same except he looked deep in thought. Suddenly he snapped out of it and then he went to the trunk of his Volvo and got my bags out. HE came up to me and followed as I led the way inside.

"Hello?" I called.

No one. I guess we had the house to ourselves.

I gestured for Edward to follow me upstairs. When we reached upstairs he set my bags on the floor by my closet and then I went to sit on the bed while he stood standing.

"Edward come here." I told him while motioning with my finger.

He complied and in two strides he was sitting on the bed with me. I looked him straight in the eyes before I spoke.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, love." He said.

He was lying. I knew it. I could see it in his piercing green eyes.

"Spill! I know your lying." I told him.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Please?" I asked before giving him the full on pouty face.

He sighed once more but then I knew I had one.

"You're going to be mad I suppose but you wanted to know." He said. "I don't like Jacob. I have hated him all my life. He would always try to compete with me at things. It annoys me. And the way he was ogling you, It was perverted. He treated you like a piece of meat instead of the beautiful woman that you are."

I frowned.

That was all? I smiled at Edward.

"Wow Edward, I didn't find you to be the jealous type." I teased.

"Well I am." He said.

I leaned over to him to whisper in his ear.

"Don't, you're all that matters to me." I murmured Before kissing his neck. Edward hummed in delight. I moved my lips then to his chin and then I slowly made my way to his lips. I smiled. We were perfect together.

Slam!

I jumped causing me to make me fall on top of Edward. Only one thought popped in my head. Emmett must be home. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then my door flew open. Without much time to disentangle myself from Edward, Emmett saw us together and his mouth bugged open. Edward had a small smile on his face but then we disentangled ourselves in a more proper position.

"Err...Am I interrupting?" Emmett asked with a huge grin on his face.

"No, you're not." I replied.

"Oh really." Emmett said.

"Yes."

"Well okay then." Emmett said before smiling and Walking out. I shook my head. Boys.

I looked back to Edward and he now had a frown on his face again.

"What?" I asked.

"I have to go. I'm going to take your advice and speak to Esme." Edward said.

I smiled and I hugged myself to his chest.

"Good. She needs you right now." I told him before letting him go and getting up.

Edward got up to and then we walked downstairs. We went straight outside.

"Goodbye Bella." Edward said as he got into his Volvo.

"Bye Edward." I called as he drove away. I watched till I could no longer see a trail of silver to go inside.

When I walked in I sighed. I would have nothing to do. I decided to make dinner. I went into the kitchen and I made pasta. I boiled the noodles. Then when the noodles were done I mixed the noodles and a sauce that was premade into one pot. I let it sit on the stove and cook and then when it was done I added a hint of pepper and I called Emmett down to eat.

"Mm...Smells good." Emmett said when he got downstairs.

I got two plates out and I set them on the table while Emmett got forks for us. When we were all done setting up we dug into our food.

"Mmmm....Boy did I miss your cooking Bella." Emmett said.

I laughed.

"I was only gone a week." I told him.

"A week to long." HE replied. I shook my head.

"When does Charlie get home?" I asked.

"He's working late so probably not until like 12:00." Emmett replied.

I nodded my head and then I ate my food in silence. When I was done I washed my dish and I went upstairs to read. I began to read my battered copy of Romeo and Juliet. I probably read for about a good hour because before I knew it my eyes were getting heavy as I tried to battle my sleep. I battled with my eyes till I gave up. I closed my book and then I quickly went to sleep. Dreaming about Edward.

* * *

A/N: Okay...Umm I would just like to say that I am sorry I haven't updated all week. Something was up with the fan fiction site and It wouldn't let me post a new chapter for some reason but I finally got it to work... : D I don't think this is one of my best chapters but I felt I had to put something up rather than nothing. As always keep on reviewing. I love you all!

Xoxo

Lizzard :D


	57. Authors Note!

_**A/N: Okay I know you guys are going to hate me for this but it needs to be done. I apologize for not updating as often but I have been getting loads of homework..Today I had two Essays due and So that's why I didn't update last night..I may or may not update tonight but it depends...I had to pull an all nighter last night and I'm pretty worn out but I didn't want to leave you hanging soooo..I put up an A/N...I hope you guys won't hate me but yeah...**_

Lizzard :D


	58. Abandoning?

_**Chapter 54**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

I woke up this morning by bruising myself. I somehow ended up falling off my bed and I bruised my face from the fall. It wasn't a big bruise but it definitely wouldn't go unnoticed by Edward. I sighed and I went to get ready for my long day. I took a shower and when I got out I hurried into my room and I got dressed in a hurry because it was so cold. I put on my jeans and then a t shirt. After that I put on my best jacket and my favorite pair of converse before I left to go make breakfast. I made eggs and bacon. I put some on a plate for myself and I left the rest to Emmett. When I was finished Emmett came down. He saw the food and his face brightened up like a light. He pulled out a plate and put some on it and then came and sat down. He started scarfing the food down. I shook my head.

"What?" Emmett asked through a mouthful of food.

I smiled.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Bella, can you give me a ride? Rose can't pick me up for some reason today." Emmett asked.

I nodded.

"Sure."

The rest of breakfast was in silence. When I was done I washed my plate and when Emmett was done he did the same. When we were positive we forgetting nothing we left the house.

When we arrived to school Edward was waiting for me. I smiled.

"Hello Love." He said as he hugged me.

"Hello to you too." I replied.

Edward grinned my favorite crooked grin and I leaned up to kiss him. When We pulled away A question formed into my head.

"So...Did you talk to Esme?" I asked.

"Yes, I did and she took everything extraordinarily well." HE said with a big smile.

"Good. I'm glad you talked to Esme." I told him. I didn't want to push for any information but it was bugging me immensely.

"Me too." Edward said before the bell rang.

We split up and then we went our separate ways to class. Most of my classes were boring as usual but it wasn't until my third period class that things were...going in the wrong direction. I walked in to my class to see a girl named Tanya talking to Jessica Stanley. I could tell they were gossiping by the evil looks they were giving off. I ignored them as best I could but I sat right in front of them and they being extraordinarily obnoxious. I could hear their rude banter and most of it was stuff about me.

"Bella's ugly anyways. He doesn't need her. He will ditch her soon." I heard Tanya mutter conspicuously. I had enough of it and during the teachers lecture I turned to them and confronted them.

"I'm right here you know! Seriously stop, It's annoying." I all but yelled at them.

Tanya rolled her eyes and ignored me.

I huffed before turning into my seat. I tried to ignore them for the rest of the period and thankfully I did. I was picturing myself with Edward. I briskly walked to my next class with Emmett and when I got there I was glad we were having a sub. We had the entire period free so I talked with Emmett. When class was over Emmett and I walked to lunch together. the whole way Emmett was chattering away about this one dude he wanted to deck. To be honest I wouldn't mind decking Tanya. When we got to the cafeteria I saw Edward and his breath taking smile and all my worries seemed to fade away.

"Hello love." He said.

"Hey." I replied.

Edward and I sat down and we began talking with the others and Alice wanted Rose and I at her house because she wanted to have a girl 'meeting'. We both agreed thanks to Alice's pouty face. When the Bell rang Edward and I went to Biology hand in hand. We sat next to each other and then Tanya came in with Jessica and they both waved to Edward. Edward grimaced but didn't say anything. I smiled. For Biology we had to dissect some weird and deformed figure. Edward laughed when I got grossed out at the guts and blood of whatever it was and I made him finish the rest of the project.

"Bella, you're scared of dissecting a frog?" He asked with a smirk playing across his features.

"That's what it is? A frog." I asked.

He nodded and grinned.

"What's so scary about a frog?" He asked while poking it with the scalpel.

"It's just...disgusting looking." I said while cringing into his side.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "I love you." He whispered into my ear.

I smiled.

"I love you to." I replied.

The rest of that period was great and gym was a blur. I was in gym one moment and then the next I was by Edward's side again. He walked me to my car and he kissed me.

"So are you going to come by our house today?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, Alice would kill me if I bailed." I muttered.

He smiled and kissed me once again.

"I would never let her." He said.

I smiled.

"Good."

We said our goodbyes and then I was on my way home to tell Charlie I would be heading to the Cullen's . When I got home I went upstairs and put my stuff away and then I went back down stairs to ask Charlie. Of course it was okay with him so I took off and left the house. When I got to the Cullen's house Esme opened the door.

"Bella!" She said excitedly while pulling me into a big hug.

I smiled.

"Hello Esme. Umm where's Edward and Alice?" I asked.

"Oh, there upstairs." She told me.

"Okay thank you." I told her before leaving upstairs. When I reached the last stair atop the stair case I heard talking through the door of Edward's room.

"How do I break it to her that I don't like her?"He asked.

"Just spill it Edward. she doesn't own you. You don't like her, you love someone else already. She can deal with the pain and cry on someone else's shoulder." I heard Alice say. I held my breath. They were talking about me.

"But she won't understand! She's very clingy, Alice! She's stubborn even." He said. I couldn't Believe what I was hearing. They were talking about me. Edward didn't want me anymore. He was going to abandon me.

"You just need to break it t her I'm sure she will understand."Alice replied. I stepped closer to the door. Tears were pouring down my face.

"I hope you're right, Alice. I love-" He was cut off by me. I misplaced a step and I hit the door causing it to fly open. It was just like me to be clumsy in the worst of situations.

* * *

_**A/N: So I am very ,very, very ,very, sorry for not updating in a while!! I have been Uber busy! I had like ton's of Essays due and homework and my computer was being a lard of junk so yeah...Umm I hope you guys like the chapter..it was sort of done last minute because I wanted to rush and get it to you guys asap so sorry for any mistakes or if something doesn't make sense...I love you all for you'r wonderful reviews!! Also in other news...I am proud to announce that this story is going to have a trailer made...when the trailer is done I will put the link up and you guys will be able to view it...The lovely lday who was nice enough to make me one is Liz...kinda funny she has the same name as me! XD! so yeah...Also who's seeing New Moon! I am pumped!!!! I am wearing my New Moon T shirt today! Woot Woot! Well since this is a long A/N I will now End it! I love you all!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Lizward :] **_


	59. We Did 'It'

_**Chapter 55**_

_**Bella's point of view.**_

I was face to face with Alice and Edward. The tears I had shed were still on my face. I quickly got up and I headed to the door when a strong hand caught my wrist and turned me around.

"Edward let me go." I croaked.

"No, look what you heard was a misunderstanding." He said.

"No, it's not. I heard you loud and clear." I told him while still trying to escape his grasp.

"Alice, could you give us a few minutes?" Edward asked.

"Sure. I will leave you guys to your thing." She said smugly before walking out.

When she left Edward looked back at me with pleading eyes.

"Bella I wasn't talking about you. I swear. I love you more than anything."

"Who were you talking about then?" I asked.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Tanya. She has been coming onto me and so I was asking Alice what to do about it. I didn't want to upset you, or Tanya because I knew it would start drama between you, so Alice was my only source." He confessed.

I felt like an idiot now. How could I have doubted him? I should have just asked than eavesdropped.

I looked up at Edward. I went up to him and I hugged him. He immediately wrapped his arms around me. I cried in his chest. HE then lifted me up and carried me to his bed. He sat us on it and put me in his lap as I tried to stifle my tears.

"Bella, I love you. I need you like the air we breathe. Please grasp that I can't see myself with anyone but you. I will be here, with you for as long as you want me to. I would do anything for you." He murmured .

"How much do you love me?" I asked.

"More than words can describe."

"Prove it." I told him before turning so my legs were hooked around his back. I leaned up and I kissed him. He kissed me back but I could tell he was confused about what I meant. I began unbuttoning his shirt but he stopped me.

"Bella, I can't do this. Not like this. Not after we finished arguing."

"I thought you said you loved me?" I asked.

He groaned.

"Bella, I do love you but I don't want to do this. Not yet." He said.

"Edward, please. I need you." I told him truthfully.

I kissed him again before he could speak. I was expecting him to pull away but he never did. We continued and then I finally removed his shirt. Everything was heated. I could feel him everywhere. We were now laying down but Edward flipped us so he was on top. We were going to go all the way. I was completely blissful. He was mine and I was his. That was all that mattered right now.

* * *

I woke up in Edward's arms. A recollection of what happened last night came to me and I smiled. I looked at Edward and he was still asleep. I laid back down and I put my arm around his waist while my other hand went to his hair. I ran my hand through his hair and I could tell he liked it. I continued until he stirred and turned around so our faces were face to face. He had his eyes closed still so I knew he was still asleep. I moved my hand's back to his hair and continued what I was doing before. Edward looked so cute in his sleep. He looked peaceful. Some of his bronze hair was in his eyes and I could hear light snores coming from him. Abruptly his snores stopped and his eyes fluttered open. His arms moved uncovering him so you could see his bare chest.

"Good Morning sunshine." He groaned and stretched. When he was done he smiled, a breath taking smile.

"Good Morning." he replied.

"Have a good sleep?" I asked teasingly.

"Mhm." He mumbled. Suddenly his eyes shot open.

"Bella what time is it?" He asked.

I looked over at the clock and it read 5:00 a.m.

"It's five." I muttered.

"Bella did you tell what did you tell Charlie last night? About coming over?" He asked.

At the mention of Charlie I became worried. I only told him I was coming over not spending the night. He would be worried sick.

"I only told him I was visiting." I muttered.

"Bella we should get up we have school." He said. I groaned. I would be in some load of crap when I got home.

"Edward, I have no clothes. What am I going to wear? I can't go out to school in no clothing."

"No you sure can't. You can use some of Alice's." He said.

I sighed.

"Okay."

"I need to take a shower. Did you plan on taking a shower to?" He asked.

"Yeah I did but you can go first." I told him.

"No you can, I can wait." He replied.

"No, you go."

"Bella. Fine, how about we go in together. One of us is bound to waste all the hot water anyways." He said a bit smug.

I shrugged.

"Okay."

I was about to get up but then Edward sat up in bed and he picked me up and he walked us to his bathroom. We were both naked so this was kind of awkward. I had only seen him in the dark but this was full view. I was self conscious, so when Edward put me down so he could start the shower I tried to hide myself.

"No, Bella don't hide. Your beautiful." He told me before kissing me.

We then go into the shower and cleaned ourselves off. We kissed a few times but Edward didn't want to get 'Carried away'. When we got out of the shower Edward wrapped me in a towel then himself.

"Bella I'm going to put on some clothes and then I will go see what I can get from Alice." He said.

"Okay." I muttered.

He left and then I went to the room and I laid on his bed. When I tried to stretch I was a bit sore so I closed my eyes and sighed.

When Edward came in he had a smug smiled on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Apparently we weren't so quiet last night." He muttered with a breathy laugh.

I blushed and I hid my face in the covers.

"This is so embarrassing!" I said into the covers.

I heard Edward chuckle and then he came and uncovered my flushed face.

"Bella there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It was only Alice who heard. No one else. She completely understands. She had the same problem with Jasper once to." He said.

I sighed.

"So What did Alice give you?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Here, I will wait for you downstairs." He told me while handing me some clothes.

I nodded.

When he left I quickly put on the clothes and then I put on my shoes. I then picked up the clothes from last night that were strewn all over the floor and I folded them up. I put them in one of Edward's dressers and then I made my way downstairs. Thankfully Edward was waiting right at the end of the staircase. I took his hand and he led the way to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"No I'm good." I told him.

He sighed but nodded.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, but can we stop by my house? I need to get my book bag."

"You don't have to. Alice called Charlie last night so your clear and She asked Emmett to take you your bag."

"I love Alice!" I said to no one.

"I know you do!" Alice chimed .

I jumped. I hadn't even known she was present.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

Alice and I both nodded. We went to the Volvo and we drove off to school.

"So guys...Next time you do it...make sure I'm out of the house." Alice said.

I blushed and Edward chuckled.

"Were sorry Alice." He told her with a wink.

When we got to school Emmett and Everyone was waiting for us. Edward opened mine then Alice's door.

"Edward you go ahead. I need to talk to Alice." I told him .

He nodded and then walked off to meet with the others.

"Alice, did you tell Emmett anything about last night?" I asked her.

"Nope. I told him and Charlie that you fell asleep in my room and that I didn't want to wake you up." She said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I then hugged Alice.

"Alice you are my hero!"

"I know." She said while pulling away.

We then walked together to the others. Today was a good day. I went to my classes and I turned in my missing assignments to my teachers which brought me back up to an A. When lunch came around we all lounged and talked together while we talked about plans for the weekend. When the bell rang Edward and I went to Biology together and I was happy to find out that we had the period free since we had a sub. When that class was over I went to gym and it was easy that I managed not to hurt anyone today. When I left to go home I walked to Edward's Volvo and I waited for him to come. When he did he had an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry. The teacher held us up." He said.

"It's fine. I just got here anyway."

"Okay well Alice is getting a ride from Jasper home so I will take you back to my place and then you can go home since you left your truck at our house."

I nodded.

"Sounds good."

The ride to Edwards was peaceful. When we got to his house he got my things and opened my door for me. He walked me to my truck and then We kissed good bye.

"Call me when you get home." He told me.

I nodded.

"Got it." I replied before I drove off to my home.

* * *

_**A/N PLEASE READ!: So I figured I owed you guys for not updating in a while so here it is! Also...I need an opinion.... I want to end this story in the next chapter or in two chapters and then put up a sequel but how would you guys feel about Bella getting Prego? I want to know..answer in a review...Also New Moon Was Awesome!!! Jacob was Sexy! So Was Edward and his mesmerizing Eyes! It was great!**_

_**Xoxo!  
Lizward!**_


	60. Epilogue:

**Chapter 55**

**Bella's point of view**

4 Weeks later....

Over the last few weeks my life was just peaches and cream. Everyone was officially on Christmas break and we had two weeks off. We all spent those two weeks graciously and when Christmas rolled around everyone was happy. I spent Christmas eve with Charlie and Emmett and then on Christmas day the whole group went to Edward's house and we all exchanged gifts. I didn't really want anything but Edward and everyone else got me something. I gave everyone a gift to and I was pleased to know that they all loved what I got them. When Christmas break was over we headed back to school. We only now had about three months of school left till we graduated. Things couldn't be better. Edward and I were a lot closer ever since we did the 'nasty' as Emmett liked to put it. I never really planned on telling Emmett, but Alice couldn't seem to hold it in because soon enough Emmett knew and then the jokes began. I would Always blush whenever I ran into Esme and even Elizabeth because I knew that Everyone knew now. I was just surprised everyone kept it from Charlie. He would bust a vein if he ever found out. Other than a few mishaps everything was going perfectly fine. Edward would always call me and we would always be doing something. Either he was at my place or I was at his with Esme, Alice, Elizabeth, and Carlisle. Today Edward requested that we go to his place because Alice wanted us to go watch a new movie that she had rented. I happily obliged knowing that Alice would have told the whole group to go. I was home alone getting ready to go when a pain struck my stomach. My mouth began to water with saliva and I knew this feeling. I was going to throw up. I quickly rushed to the restroom and I lifted up the seat of the toilet. I threw up the contents of this morning's breakfast. When I was done I quickly brushed my teeth. I figured it was probably the eggs that I had eaten earlier. I shrugged it off and I went back to my room to continue getting dressed. It was about 2:00 when I heard a knock on the front door. I happily bounced downstairs to open it. when I reached the door and opened it I saw him. He looked perfect as always in a blue collared shirt and some dark jeans. I smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked with the most breathtaking smile ever. I smiled back and I felt my heart stutter.

"Yes." I replied.

Edward then took my hand and led me to his Volvo. I happily got in as Edward held the door open for me and when he got in we sped off while he held my hand. We were about halfway there when I got the stomach pain again. My mouth got watery and then I knew I was going to throw up again.

"Edward stop the car!" I commanded.

He looked confused but complied. I ran out of the car and I puked on the side of the road. Edward ran over to me and held my hair while I continued. When I was done Edward handed me a napkin and I wiped off my mouth. After that he handed me a piece of gum. I laughed.

"Did you plan on me throwing up?" I asked. It was like he was already prepared.

He laughed to.

"No. I had the napkins in the glove compartment and the gum was from my pocket." He said with a big smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked when I was silent.

"Yeah. I feel fine now. can we go?" I asked.

"Yeah. Alice will be getting Impatient." Edward said while helping me up off the asphalt.

We continued our drive and when we reached the Cullen's house I noticed everyone's cars were there already. Edward came and opened my door for me and led the way to the house. Once inside I was greeted by everyone.

"You guy's took forever! I wonder what you were up to?" Emmett asked sarcastically causing me to blush. I smacked him on the back of the head and I giggled at his shocked face. Edward and I sat on the love seat as we waited for Alice to put the movie in. When it was in Esme brought out some snacks for us to eat. It was a weird assortment of food. There was even some beef jerky which I assumed was for Emmett since he recently started to have fetishes with it. Suddenly I caught a whiff of something that smelled awful. My stomach lurched and then I ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call but I didn't dare stop running. When I reached the bathroom I shut the door and I threw up in the toilet. I didn't even know how I had anything left in my system.

"Bella? Are you alright? Can I come in?" Edward asked outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah." I told him.

He walked in and saw me on the bathroom floor.

"Bella I think you should go to the doctors." He said worried. I sighed. I hated doctors, except Carlisle.

"I'm fine. It's probably just the stomach flu or something." I told him.

He sighed and nodded.

We went back to the living room and everyone was intent on the movie. I noticed only one thing, Elizabeth kept looking at me strange. I shook it off and then I continued to watch the movie. The movie was kind of boring and I began falling asleep.

* * *

"Bella. Wake up!" I heard Edward's voice say.

"Huh?"

"Bella you got to go home now. Emmett's going to drive you home now." He told me.

"Okay." I sighed. I could feel myself falling asleep again. I don't know Why I was suddenly so tired.

"Bella, Should I get a bucket of cold water?" I heard Alice ask.

Suddenly my eyes shot open and I glared.

"You wouldn't." I challenged.

"Try me." She said.

I groaned and then I got up from the loveseat.

"Guy's I have a better Idea." Emmett said. suddenly I was picked up and thrown over Emmett's back.

"Emmett put me down." I squealed.

"No, you're tired. Go to sleep."

I sighed I knew there was no way I would win.

Emmett carried me to his Jeep and he put me inside. When he got in, he drove off like a maniac. When we got home I went to the kitchen and on the table was a note from Charlie saying he had to work late tonight. I put the note down and then I began making me and Emmett some food. I was really hungry.

I made a simple dinner of soup. I don't know why but I didn't feel like spending a lot of time cooking.

"Emmett! come eat!" I called.

He came and he smiled.

"Smells delicious!" He said before serving himself.

I began eating it and it filled my stomach with warmth. Emmett was done before me and he washed his dish then went to go watch some TV. When I was done I went to watch TV with Emmett since I had finished all my Homework. I watched it but then My stomach lurched for the fourth time today. I ran upstairs and I puked the soup I had just eaten. When I was done, I rinsed my mouth out before going downstairs. when I got down a commercial was one but it caught my eye. It was a commercial for Pads and Tampons. It reminded me that I hadn't had my period yet. I started counting in my head and sure enough, I was five days late. I was in shock. I had never been a day late in my life. I thought back to when me and Edward had done it and I realized we hadn't used protection. I put the vomiting with the clues and I knew I was in trouble. I gasped loudly and Emmett turned to see my shocked expression. He got up off the couch and came to stand in front of me.

"Bella?" He asked.

I didn't answer yet.

"Bella! What's wrong?" He asked. He was now shaking my shoulders gently.

I started crying. I was panicking.

"Bella!" Emmett said now panicking to.

He hugged me and then he pulled me to the couch. He didn't let go until my sobs stopped.

"Bella, tell me." He pleaded. I didn't know what he was going to say. I decided I might as well tell him. I sighed and prepared for him to blow.

"Emmett I think...I think I'm...p-p- Pregnant!" I told him. I felt lighter now.

"What?!?" He asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." I told him again.

He thought about it and looked at me.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"It's a possibility and I have been throwing up a lot. I have all the signs." I muttered.

"Bella why don't you go to the store and get one of those pee stick thingy's?" He asked.

"That's a good Idea." I said.

I thought some more about it and I needed to find out.

"Emmett come with me to the store really quick?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Sure, let's go." He got up and got his keys while I slipped on my shoes and then we left.

The whole way to the store I was nervous. I kept fidgeting and Emmett would tell me reassurances. When we got there I hung onto Emmett's arm as he walked in. We went to the section that had the pregnancy tests and then I picked out one. We then went to the cashier and I paid for it. When we got back in Emmett's Jeep I sighed impatiently.

"Thank you Emmett." I told him.

"For what?" He asked.

I smiled. I owed him big time.

"For being there. For understanding." I told him.

He smiled lightly.

"You're welcome." He told me. I was very thankful for Emmett. He was the best brother a sister could ask for.

When we made it back home I ran inside to the restroom. I opened the small box and it had the stick. I went to the toilet and I did what the instructions said to do and then I had to wait. I left it on the bathroom counter and I opened the door to reveal a nervous Emmett who was pacing.

"Well?" He asked.

"I have to wait." I said as I began to pace too.

I waited for the time to be up and I was so nervous my hands were sweaty. Finally when I knew time was up, I carefully went up to the counter. I looked at the stick and I almost fainted. I held on top of the counter for support.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett...It's positive." I muttered completely spaced out.

* * *

**A/N: So I know you guy's who said don't make Bella pregnant will hate me but I was in my bed yesterday thing of a different idea when a brilliant idea came to me so I knew I had to continue with this story. This is indeed the last chapter to Picture Me whole...The sequel will be posted tomorrow so keep your eyes peeled for it. I loved all the reviews I got last chapter..It was a total of 11 reviews last chapter.. :D You guy's rock! Once again I say thank you very much for making this story a success...I hope you guy's liked this chapter and make sure to review! Remember the sequel will be up tomorrow! **

**XOXO!**

**Lizzard! :D:D**


End file.
